


The Evil Quartet of Kuoh (Evil Male Reader x Highschool DxD Harem) 18+

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, BlazBlue, Date A Live, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Body Modification, Corruption, Crossover, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Harem, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Villains, gangrape, strong Hyoudou Issei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Summary: Kuoh was once a peaceful town. No one knew that there were devils about and there were no signs of evil amongst anywhere... Of course, that was what everyone thought anyway.What they didn't know was that there was a group of evil beings roaming around Kuoh Academy. Four being, two offsprings of other evil, one a sibling of an evil spirit, and the final being the Red Dragon Emperor himself.And one of these is you.
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei/Harem, Original Character/Harem, Reader/Harem
Comments: 47
Kudos: 185





	1. Bios (Updated)

**Now, I know the title is 'Evil Male Reader x Harem', but you're not the only ones who're going after the girls. I've decided to make some OCs to be in your group and from some of my favorites series. Because sharing is caring, and I think it'd be boring just to do another book where it's just the reader having a harem.**

**That being said, tell me what you guys think, and don't be afraid to follow, favorite and share with others.**

**Update: I've made a few changes and added some abilities and changed the summery for Issei a bit.**

**Member #1**

Name: (Y/N) (L/N)  
Real Name: (Y/N) Tokisaki

Age: 19

Looks: However you want **(Seriously, there are a lot of stories that don't let you imagine how you look)**

Right Eye Color: (E/C)  
Left Eye Color: Yellow Clock

Occupation: Kurumi's Twin Brother, High School Student, Leader of Evil Quartet

Species: Spirit

Aliases: Devil of Time, Nightmare Spirit

Powers: Time Dilation **(You can control any form of time as long as you shoot yourself in the head)** , Adaptation, Cloning, Soul Manipulation, Pocket Dimension, Brainwashing, Mind Reading

Summery: (Y/N) and Kurumi have been close every since they were little and have had similar tastes. Unfortunately, his sister was sealed away by the Four Satans who claimed her to be dangerous and now he's against them and is hoping to free his sister after defeating them, but do to this, he sees most devils as enemies with Fredrick as an exception.

**Member #2**

Name: Harold Hazama  
Real Name: Yusuke Terumi

Age: 300  
Physically: 18

Looks:

Normal:

God of Destruction Form:

True Form:

Occupation: Terumi's Son/Reincarnation, High School Student, Member of Evil Quartet

Species Currently: God  
Species Formerly: Human

Aliases: God of Destruction, Former Grimoire, Killer Snake

Powers: Snake Chains, Existence Eraser, Resistance to basically anything, Soul Manipulation, Pocket Dimension

Summery: After Terumi was erased from the BlazBlue timeline, he was brought back as a mortal in the DxD world. However, after unlocking his Sacred Gear, he was able to return to his oldself, though kept his new name. Yusuke likes to torture devils in the underworld, but on Earth, he poses as Harold, a normal student and joins the group so he can have more fun.

**Member #3:**

Name: Fredrick Kouger  
Real Name: Fredrick Krueger

Age: 40  
Physically: 19

Looks:

Normal:

Nightmare Form:

Occupation: Freddy's son, High School Student, Member of Evil Quartet

Species: Devil **(Can mask his power as human)**

Aliases: Dream Devil, Man of Nightmares

Powers: Dream Control **(Can control anyone and anything within the dream world)** ,Sumoning **(Can summon his claws at anytime in either world)** , Healing Factor, Reincarnation **(Can reincarnate himself and anyone of his group who dies)** , Pocket Dimension, Mind Manipulation, Travel Between Worlds

Summery: After so long of torture, Freddy had gotten bored of constantly killing and decides to raise someone else to follow in his footsteps. Fredrick was raised by Freddy himself, so he much shares a lot of his personality. Fredrick goes by a different last name as his father is known in the underworld and sticking with his last name would reveal himself to the other races roaming the world.

**Member #4**

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Age: 17

Looks:

Normal:

Balance Breaker:

Juggernaut Drive:

Occupation: High School Student, Member of Evil Quartet

Species: Human

Aliases: Red Dragon Emperor, Dragon of Evil, Dragon of Vengance

Powers: Boost **(Can boost strength every ten seconds, instantly in Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive)** , Dark Light Magic, Absorption, Lust manipulation, Pocket Dimension, Submission Manipulation, Adaptation, Body Manipulation

Summery: Issei had gotten tired of his life as a virgin and when met by you and was offered to join instead of doing the mistake of killing him. You were desparate at the time to build your team and eventually convinced him to join and he accepted he'd be the bad guy. Ddraig is out for vengeance against the other three factions sealing him away and will help Issei as he would also find satisfaction in seeing them all suffer.

**Bet you didn't expect Issei to be one of the few members of the crew, huh? I decided to make the reader have Kurumi's powers because Kurumi is one of my favorite characters from Date a Live and her powers are very much useful.**

**If you want me to change it and move you to being something else, let me know. Tell me what you guys think so far before I get into the next chapter, and as for the harem, you'll see who's in it soon enough.**


	2. The Dragon Emperor and Devil of Time

Kuoh Academy is a place where the most ample females and the most pervy males. What was once an all girls school is now a gender neutral school that allowed boys to come and you can guess that the ones that came there were mostly there to peak into the locker rooms and trying to catch a peek at them.

But what people didn't know was that this school held supernatural beings. Devils walk among the school and so few people know about their existence and they blend in easily with little differences.

Though, there are some people that do know about this and even then they keep to themselves and don't reveal themselves to the devils. But who could these people be? Angels? Fallen Angels? Not really, but very much as powerful as said beings.

Currently, three boys were walking through the halls with bruises covering their bodies. People were glaring at them as they continued down the halls, reaching the exit.

"Man, I can't believe it. I barely even got a look." The glasses-wearing boy says.

"Yeah man, I can't believe we were caught." The bald one says with his hand on his cheek.

"It was your guys' fault. You shoved me out of the way. At least you two got a view, I didn't get to see anything." The brown haired one stated. "Forget it, I gotta get home." He says as he left. "See you later." He said while waving.

Meanwhile, not too long after he had left you with your hair covering your left eye were leaning against a tree smirking before beginning to follow behind. While you two left the school, a certain red-head watched from the top floor as she stared at one of them.

"Something catch your interest, Rias?" A girl with short hair and glasses says while walking up to her. "You seem to be staring at that boy for quite a while now."

"Oh, well I can't say for sure, but I do feel some kind of power emitting from him." Rias explained. "It's not that powerful and it seems as though it's trying to hide itself, but I can still feel it."

"So, what exactly do you plan to do with him, then?"

"I don't know, Sona... but maybe I could find some way to harness that kind of power."

"Then you're thinking of adding him to your peerage?"

"Maybe... just maybe."

(...)

The two of you were currently standing on a bridge as the brown-haired boy looked down into the water. "I see you've been making some friends since we got here." You say. "They seem like you're type."

"Yeah, guess they're good. Though honestly, they're pretty stupid. I'm a pervert but even so, I'm not so much a pervert that I'm an idiot."

"Oh, don't say that Issei, they seem like nice boys. Though, I can see they can be an annoyance at times."

Then the brown-haired boy groaned before standing up straight. "When are we gonna do something here?! I'm getting sick of taking these pathetic wounds and act like I'm in pain!"

"Patience, now, Issei. We will start our plans, however in the meantime, we must find somewhere to start." You tell him as he leaned back over the bridge again.

"Guess so. Hey, Ddraig, what do you got on how many devils are in this school?" He then says while looking down at his hand.

**"Several in fact. I count at least 12 devils in Kuoh so far. Two of which are Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, and the rest are Rias' club and the student council."** A light flashed from his hand as a voice spoke out.  **"Nothing we haven't handled before though."**

"So, the infamous Rias Gremory is a devil, huh? That's interesting." Issei says, a bit astonished. "But, we could use the fact that they don't know about us to our advantage." He then says with a smirk.

**"Yeah... in all honestly, I can't wait to finally bring my revenge upon these devils. I can't wait to see the look on Sirzech's face when he sees what we do to his sister."**

"Okay, I gotta admit, I am somewhat anxious to start. Though, we still need somewhere to begin." You then say.

"By the way, (Y/N), I was wondering something. When are the others gonna arrive here?" Issei then asked.

"Well, Yusuke and Fredrick are still having their slaughter marathon on Elm Street as of now." You as you stood up with you hand still on the bridge. 

"Seriously? They've been at it for a week."

"Yes, but they said they'd come once they've decided who wins."

"Course they turn it into a competition." Issei says while standing up straight again. "Not that I care, I had some time to work on my Lust Manipulation and other moves while at it."

"That will surely come in handy in the future. Congrates. But if we were to start, would you go for Rias, or Sona?"

"Well, now that I think about it..." Issei says before he felt something and turned around.

You two saw a girl with black hair and a different school uniform look surprise that you noticed her, but she brushed it off and starting walking towards you. Curious, you decided to take a step back and see how your friend would talk to her.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but... are you Issei Hyoudou?" The girl asked as the brown-haired boy seemed surprised.

"Uh, yeah that's me."

"Well, I uh... t-the thing is I... I've see you around this bridge ever since you arrived here at Kuoh. And well, I-I just..." She started to say.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." 

"I mean... my name is Yumma Amano and I was wondering... if possible... can I please be your girlfriend!" She then screamed out which made him surprised. "I-I'm sorry I just... I thought that-"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Calm down, I'll do it."

"R-really?!" 'Yumma' then says with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I'm down. Do you wanna go on a date some time?" Issei then says with a smile.

"I-I'd love to! Can we go on one tomorrow?"

"That's a promise."

"Oh, thank you so much!" 'Yumma' then says while grasping both of his hands. "I can't wait... Oh my gosh, I have to get ready!" She then says while letting go. "Sorry, bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Issei says while waving as she left. Then his smile dropped. "Okay, that was way too sudden. Ddraig?" He then asked.

**"A fallen angel... seems very weak too. Might be a good target to start with."** Ddraig tells him.

"Now you're speaking my language." Issei then says as his smile returned.

"Then we've found somewhere to begin our plan. Once we have her in our grasp, maybe we could get some information off of her." You say with a smirk of your own. "Shall we take our leave now?"

"Let's."

(...)

You two arrive at Issei's house and go inside. "How was school, Issei?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"It was good and all, but pretty boring." He answers.

"Oh, well I guess... Oh, (Y/N). I didn't expect you to come over." She says as she sees you with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hyoudou. Forgive me for my sudden appearance." You say with your hand up.

"Oh no it's okay, I don't mind. You're welcome at any time."

"I was hoping I could stay for the night. If you mind then I'll be on my way."

"It's okay, dear. You can stay for the night. I hope you can get yourself comfortable."

"That won't be a problem."

"Alright, well go to the table. Dinner's almost ready." She then heads back into the kitchen.

"Your mother's very sweet." You say while going to sit at the table.

"Yeah, she is." Issei says while following. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. That girl was not only cute but I could see just from her clothes she has a nice bod." He then says quietly to you.

"Well, must've been quite recognizable for us both to notice." You say with a smirk.

"No shit, man."

"If she does try something... well, my house is the only one that doesn't have parents right now." You say with a devilish look on your face.

You then quickly went back to a normal smile as his mother arrived with the food. "I know it's not much, but I didn't quite expect a house guest over." She says before setting the food then sitting down.

"It's fine, I had a big lunch earlier." You say politely before looking left and right. "Apologies for asking, but where is your husband exactly?"

"... Well uh..." She then started to look sad.

"He uh... got hit by a drunk driver." Issei then says as he looked sad as well.

"Oh... um, I-I'm sorry." You say while 'feeling bad'. "How long ago?"

"A while back before you showed up. We already had the funeral and everything." He explained.

"Well, I'm sorry." You say apologetically.

"It's fine, it's not your fault dear." His mother then says. "Now, get to eating your food before it gets cold." She then says, trying to change the subject as you all started eating.

After eating, his mother took the plates and went to the kitchen. Issei looked back and waited until he was sure she wouldn't hear and turned to you.

"By the way, he didn't actually get hit by a drunk driver." He whispers to you.

"Oooh, what did you do?" You asked out of curiousity.

"I'll tell you how I did it later, but it was pretty easy to stage it all." He then says before snickering as you joined him.

"Now, what are you two laughing about over there?" His mother then asked.

"Nothing, just... Issei's pretty good with jokes." You say.

"It was just a joke I heard at school man." Issei then says, backing you up as she brushed it off.

When you found she did, you two went back to snickering with each other. You knew he had something to do with it, and you didn't have care in the world.

(Next Day)

You were currently brushing Issei's shoulders in order to remove the dust that were still visible and stood back to take a look at him. "Alright, I think she'll like that." You commented.

"I'm not one for fashion, but since we are on a date, I might as well look my best. Am I right?" He says while mocking one of those 'handsome' poses.

You got a chuckle out of it before giving him a thumbs up. "Good luck. Have fun, but not too much fun." You told him before beginning to leave.

"Hey, I won't do anything you wouldn't." He laughed while waving.

As you walked away, you hid behind a tree in order to monitor him on his 'date'. Then found some girl in cosplay walk over and hand him a flyer. After she walked away, he held it up in your view to a symbol that looked very much like a devil's with the design and all and thought it might be from one of those devils.

Then you see 'Yumma' come up to him, wearing some fancy outfit of her own and they began their 'date' as you stood by, keeping an eye on them. More specifically, 'her'.

As you watched, you couldn't help but notice some things. For one, when they were at a clothing store, you could see Issei moving his hand in a certain motion. And when they went to a dinner, you saw 'Yumma' blush and you could see her thighs rubbing a bit.

You only smirked as you knew that Issei was using his Lust Manipulation on her and it was working well. Especially since it would make things harder for her if she were to fight you guys.

Then she took him to the park and he decided to play innocent and act like he didn't know what he was doing to her by grabbing her hand. When they stopped in the middle of fountain, you began to listen in.

"I want to do something to commemorate this moment." She says with her head bowed. "So if you would Issei, I wanted to ask." She says before looking at him. "Would you die for me?" She then asked in a deeper voice.

"Wait, what?" Issei asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I said..." 'Yumma' walked over and whispered in his ear. "I want you to die for me."

You started getting ready to prepare as you uncovered your eye, revealing the clock pupil. Then she jumped up and flashed as her clothes disappeared and changed into a more skimpy dominatrix outfit and black angel wings as Issei pretended to look surprised.

"I'm so sorry my love. I know this may be sudden for you, but I can't allow you to walk around any longer. After all..." She says before summoning a light spear. "We can't let you get in the way of our plans."

Then she thrusted the spear at him as he stood there and watched. Just when the spear was about to pierce his chest, he smiled, and summoned his gauntlet while grabbing the spear. This made her eyes widen before she heard him chuckling.

"Cannot believe how stupid you are, you dumb bitch!" He says before crushing the spear. "Did you really think I didn't have the slightest fucking clue? You think I'm desperate enough to accept a date with someone I don't even know?"

**BOOST!**

"What?! But..." She says before floating back a bit. 'Shit he already summoned his Sacred Gear?' She thought to herself before summoning another spear.

"Go ahead, it's not gonna do you much good." He says again.

Then she looked annoyed and charged at him while thrusting the spear at him. It caused a blast of smoke to rise into the air as Issei in a blur avoided the attack, landing on the grass. 'Yumma' came out of the dust cloud, firing another spear that he dodged.

**BOOST!**

"Not bad, but pretty amateur at best." He says mockingly while landing on the fountain.

"Shut up!" She yelled while preparing another spear.

Then a gunshot was heard as she froze in the air. Issei started before looking towards you as you walked up and started going to Raynare's level like you were walking on invisible stairs.

"A pity really. Maybe things could've been different..." You say before laughing. "What am I saying, nothing would change." You say while throwing your flintlock into the air before grabbing it.

Then as soon as she unfroze, you smacked her with the butt of your pistol, sending her crashing into the ground. You just spun your pistol before holding it up next to your head as you smirked sadistically.

"What the hell? What was-" She was about to say before getting cut off.

"Now for a fallen angel, I personally expected more." She saw you in the air. "As disappointed as I am, we have plans for you later. I'd like to get to the point anyway."

**BOOST!**

She was about to say something until a dark purple chain suddenly wrapped around her neck and she was pulled a bit, she looked, and saw it was Issei who had an evil grin on his face. She looked scared and tried to get the chain off, but the moment she touched it, she screamed in pain before letting it go as her hand gave off smoke.

"What is this?!" Yumma says in fear.

"It's called dark light magic, and if you were half the fallen angel you made yourself out to be, then maybe you could've countered it in some way." He says before grabbing the chain.

**BOOST!**

He then yanked it hard as she was sent flying towards him. Then as soon as she got close, he punched her in the face with his gauntlet, creating a large smoke cloud.

When the smoke cleared, Yumma was on the ground her clothes slightly torn unconscious. You and Issei looked at your work and smirked, before you two had a laugh together as you were proud.

"That was the easiest shit ever." He says.

"Yeah, that was a nice little warm up." You say before putting your pistol away.

"I did have fun seeing how scared she was." He then says before walking up to her. "Now, what do you say we do with her?" He asked you.

"Well, how about you get to decide." You tell him.

When you told him that, he looked surprised at first before getting excited. "Oh, ho, ho... Oh, ho, ho, ho! Ooh, ho..." He then says before looking at his hand. "Hey, Ddraig, you want revenge on the three factions right?"

**"Yes, very much. Are we gonna kill this one?"** He asked.

"No, but... I have an idea that might be better."

_ To be continued... _

  
  



	3. The First to Fall (Lemon)

****

**Just a heads up, there's gonna be rape included in this chapter, which you should know would happen eventually.**

**Yeah, you're not the only one who's gonna be doing things to Raynare. It may sound dumb, but since you and Issei will be a team in this fanfic with others, get ready for some more like this.**

(Your P.O.V.)

I made sure to have our little guest all tied up. Not too tight as I don't want to leave any rashes on her sexy body, but tight enough so that she wouldn't get out, and it was chains so it'd be harder. I have to thank Issei for getting these after taking them from some idiot bikers.

I looked at my work, and she was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists with her wings bound together, and her ankles as well. She's not going everywhere and we can have our fun all we want.

"What do you think? Not my best, but be honest with me." I asked Issei.

"Oh, it looks perfect. As long as it holds." He told me with a smile. "Shall we wake her up?"

"Allow me to do the honors." I say while grabbing a bucket of water, before splashing it at her.

She gasped before coughing for a little bit before she opened her eyes, likely having blurry vision from being unconscious. She blinked a few times and I expected that she could see us more clearly.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. ~" I say in a mocking flirty tone.

Then her eyes widened before she tried to move and swung a bit while trying to escape. "What the fuck?!" She yelled before trying to escape again. "Get me out of this!"

"First of all..." I say while grasping her shoulder, making her stop and grabbed her chin. "Watch your language. Second, it's a little early to be asking for freedom don't you think?" I ask as she had a look of fear in her eyes which I savored.

"You don't know what you've done! There are others and they're going to come looking and find me. Just cause you've activated your Sacred Gears-" She started to say, likely trying to hide her fear.

"Do you really believe you're in a spot to saying such things considering... I don't know. Our performance earlier?" I say while releasing her chin. "As far as I can see, you don't exactly have much control here. So you're in no place to making threats."

"You know, I gotta say. I thought that you looked hot before, but I gotta say that outfit really brings out the sexy in you. ~" Issei then says in his pervy tone.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at him, before he disappeared and reappeared behind her in a blur.

"What? I'm complimenting you. If you don't want anyone talking about you're body." In another blur he grabbed her left breast. "You shouldn't wear such slutty clothing. ~" He then says as he squeezed it.

This made her face turn red before trying to kick behind her. "Get off of me!" She screamed as he let go. "You two are gonna regret this! Lord Kokabiel will-"

"Oh, you're working with the big bad fallen asshat?" I say as Issei chuckled with me while she looked annoyed. "Ya know, I'm sure that you're hiding something else." I say while taking out my flintlock which made her look scared again. "Let me learn a little more about you."

With that said, I stood beside her while aiming my pistol at my head, making sure it'd also hit her. Then I pulled the trigger, and the gun made both of our heads fling to the side, but I learned everything about what she wanted to do.

"Oh, looks like you have a bit of history here." I say as she looked at me in confusion before I started circling around her. "Let's see, orders to kill Issei, kill him before the devils find him, oh, I think you might like the friends she has, Issei." I then say.

"You don't say." He says as the fallen angel now looked scared.

"What else? Uh... wait, oh-ho, Yumma's not even your name? It's Raynare? That's good to know." I started saying again as she looked even more scared which I loved seeing. "Asia Argento. A nun with the ability to heal... even devils." I say before stopping right in front of her.

"Ooh, count me interested." Issei says with a look I know all too well.

"H-how did you-" Raynare was gonna say but I cut her off with a chuckle.

"I suppose you never really heard of me have you?" I say while walking up to her. "What do you think this is?" I show her my eye with the clock.

"What the hell is that supposed to explain?"

"... Hmm, odd. Guess I'm not as famous as I thought." I say while taking a step back.

"She's probably not really up to date with Spirits around here." Issei then says while walking in front of her and slapping her ass cheek which made her squeak, which we found adorable. "But, if you never heard of him..."

**BOOST!**

He summoned his Boosted Gear and held it up. "I think you'll know who this is very well. Say hello, partner." He then says as she looked dumbfounded.

Then she heard Ddraig laugh lightly and her eyes widened in fear.  **"Ahh... Hello there fallen angel. It is an honor to finally see one of you... and in pain."**

When she heard his voice she started twitching a bit in fear, and I saw her eyes begin to water. That brought the widest smile to my face.

"Are you going to cry?" I say while walking up to her. "Then cry... let your fear be released." I say with my face just inches from hers. "Release your tears from their prison."

She actually starts crying and choking on a bit of her tears. "P-please... please, let me go... I'm begging you!" The fear on her face was delicious to see and the middle part of my pants started to become tight.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. ~" I say while slowly brushing my hands down her body, right down to her ass cheeks, giving them a little squeeze. "All you have to do... is lend us your body."

While I did so, I saw Issei reach with his bare right hand into her skin-tight panties. "Trust us, we'll make sure you enjoy this at the very least... Yumma. ~" He says while what I'm guessing is him rubbing her pussy as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, face turning red.

"Now then..." I say as I got behind her while Issei got in front of her. "You've been working on a new move right, Issei? Why don't you show it off?" I asked.

"Yes, and all I need to do is touch them with my hand..." He connected his index and thumb as a dragon symbol appeared on her stomach. "NOW!"

**DRESS BREAK!**

He snapped his fingers and just like that, Raynare's clothes had ripped before our eyes and she was stark naked. If my pants weren't already tight, they felt as though they'd burst from seeing her sexy as fuck body, and Issei seemed the same way with the bulge in his pants.

"Hehe, oh now this is what I'm talking about!" He says while scanning her up and down with evil written on his face and a bit of blood from his nose. "You've got some real big ones alright. ~" He said in his pervy tone while groping her breasts, squeezing them hard.

I knew he was into breasts a lot, so I took the chance to go and start rubbing my fingers against her pussy making sure she was wet enough to enter later. She barely resisted, in fact I could still hear her snuffling as tears rolled down her face. I gleefully took it in and continued rubbing her.

It was a nice feel, but it didn't take long before I'm sure she was wet enough. I guess she couldn't handle being assaulted at her chest and crotch, as when taking my hand away, it was soaked and I licked it a bit... it tasted pretty sweet.

"Now, Issei, since she's technically your 'girlfriend', how about you start us off." I ask.

"Can do." He says as he unzips his pants and pulled his dick out, which her eyes widened, likely from the size. Not to brag, but I'm pretty big myself. "Now, while I'm doing this, I'm gonna have Ddraig here boosting my power, which should make things interesting."

"P-please..." She cried once more.

"Sorry, love." He says as he walks forward and held her hips while aligning his member with her entrance. "You're just gonna have to face the punishment of the Red Dragon Emperor!"

(No One's P.O.V.)

With that, Issei then thrusted right into Raynare as she moaned out in pain. He waited a bit, and blood was seen coming from her entrance. Her virginity was no more.

"Ouch, maybe I should've taken things more slow." Issei said with a dumbfound look. "Oh, well, enough waiting." He then pulled out and thrusted back into her.

While he did so, she was moaning out from not only what he was doing, but the tip of his member was pressing against the entrance to her womb with each thrust. If it wasn't bad enough for her, he was big and it felt like he'd leave a gap in her.

"Damn, you're tight as fuck! No surprise there, especially since this is your first time and all." He said while thrusting.

Then he reached for butt and squeezed her cheeks as her moans matched the volume of the shaking chains that bound her. "S-slow down-

**BOOST!**

-plea-AAAAHHH!" She then screamed as she had already came on his dick.

"Sorry, that was me using a bit of my Lust Manipulation. Guess even a tiny bit is too much for ya, huh? ~" He said mockingly.

As he was thrusting into her, you were staring at her ass cheeks, watching him squeeze them every so often made you think of something. You bent down a bit and while he was moving her back and forth, you still could see her tight looking asshole.

**BOOST!**

Then you looked up to her moaning face, seeing that Raynare was drenched in tears and sweat while they were still coming out and her eyes were looking up as well. Meanwhile, she came onto Issei's penis once more while he continued to thrust into her.

**BOOST!**

"Hey, Issei, do you mind?" You ask as he looks at you while still thrusting as you pulled out your member. "I want part in the fun as well."

Then he paused and pondered. "Alright, you deserve some of this too." He says as he points his gauntlet at the ankle chains and made them disappear. Raynare looks and sees your member looked just as big as Issei's. "You can have this hole, bro."

"N-no, please! Not both at-GH!" She started to say before you slapped her ass.

"Like I said..." You say before aligning your member with her asshole as you held her by her thighs. "You don't have any control here." You whisper into her ear as she gasped a bit.

"N-no, please don't-AHHHHHH!" She then screamed out as you thrusted in and she came even harder on the cock in her front entrance.

"Damn, Issei. You weren't kidding, she is tight." You say as you kept your smile on your face.

"Yeah, well she seems tighter now that you've entered her." Issei also says before thrusting into her.

With that, you two were thrusting into both of her holes as her moans started to block out both the noise of chains rattling and skin slapping. Her mind was starting to go blank, her tongue flopped out of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

**BOOST!**

She was cumming every few seconds with each thrust. Being assaulted from both holes by two massive dicks was too much for her to handle and her mind was starting to break from it.

**BOOST!**

Not to mention, Ddraig boosting Issei's power made things even harder for her to fight back. With some thought left she began to think. Was it her fault she was in this? She did go to kill Issei and attempted to manipulate him for her own pleasure and it backfired completely.

**BOOST!**

People say that karma is a bitch, so is this her karma? Being captured and raped like this? Maybe if she had just decided to kill him then and there... but would she be able to do so? Those thoughts finally started to fade as her mind was filling with pleasure.

**BOOST!**

"You're enjoying aren't you, you fallen angel slut?!" He said to her. "You walk around in such a slutty outfit and yet you get angry when a man assaults you, even though you should expect this. Tell me, does it feel good?!" He then asks.

**BOOST!**

Raynare couldn't even form words to answer him as all that came out was moans. "Oh, she likes it alright. You can see it on her face. She is a real slut!" You say as you continued to thrust into her.

**BOOST!**

"Yeah but..." Issei then reached for her bouncing tits, grasping them. "A slut with quality that's for sure." Then he started massaging and squeezing them. "And if her friends are this good looking, I can't wait to see them."

**BOOST!**

Then he leaned forward and took one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking on it which made her cum hard. He continued to fondle with one of the breasts and suck the other's nipple while still focusing on his thrusts.

**BOOST!**

You took all this in and smiled in delight at how broken Raynare had become as yours and Issei's captive. It was a sight to see for a pervert like him and a sadist like you. After you two would be done with her, her mind would be broken to the point where she'd become your slave and would want your dick once more.

**BOOST!**

"Don't worry, you're gonna love your new life serving us." You say while licking her shoulder.

That made her cum after you did so, which proved her body was becoming even more sensitive. You and Issei started to thrust faster into her as her moans were music to your ears.

**BOOST!**

"I'm about to cum. Take you fallen whore!" Issei yelled out as Raynare still couldn't muster any words.

A bit after saying that, you took out your flintlock. "Then let's both fill her up at the same time." Then you aimed it at your head before firing.

Right at that moment, you both began shooting your loads as she moaned loudly from both her holes filling up. Some of your cum began to leak from her entrances and her moans started to subside.

But, it was clear that she was out of it as her eyes were still rolled and her tongue hung out while she panted for air. The two pulled out of her as her holes were gapped by they still leaked some cum out, and her belly did appear to be bloated a little.

"Damn, she can take a good fucking." Issei said as he was pleased with his work.

"Yeah, this was something alright. I think she'll make a good first slave." You say with a smile on your face.

"You think you could do something about the leaking? I still wanna keep going, but I don't want to stick my dick into your cum and you won't want to do the same with my own." He asked.

"Well, I can still keep going myself." You say while already aiming you pistol at her.

Once firing Raynare's belly became slightly less bloated, but she wasn't leaking anymore. Except her mind was still fuzzy and it was hard for her to think at all. Issei didn't seem to mind as he sent the chains holding her wings and wrists to his pocket dimension before laying her down.

"I wanna make better use of her boobs." He says as he took his pants completely off and got on top before sticking his still hard member between her boobs. "Oh, I'm already liking this."

He squeezed his member between them while thrusting like he did with her pussy giving himself a boobjob. While he did so, you stared at her broken face as he thrusted and then your attention went down to her vagina.

You figured that since he was using her boobs, you'd go for her lower parts. Bending down, you stuck your fingers into her and started moving them around, while hearing her softly moan. Even with just your fingers, she was still as tight as ever.

"Damn, these fallen be pathetic fighters but damn, we scored a good one here." You say while sticking your fingers further into her. "Maybe when Fredrick and Yusuke get here, she and her friends could pleasure them." You suggested.

Then you took your fingers out before you then took your pants fully off and bent down before inserting your member into her entrance as you heard her moan. But she didn't moan as loud, which sorta makes sense since she wasted her voice earlier.

"Damn, it feels like this thing can rip my dick. If she's this good, I can't wait to do this with devils and others." You say while thrusting in and out of her.

The two of them were getting into the next round as Raynare could barely think anymore. The lust had gotten to her mind and all she could think about was the dicks upon her body. She looked down at the dick thrusting between her breasts, seeing how it was going in and out of her breasts made something trigger in her.

With that, she gave a broken smile and moved her hands up, replacing Issei as she gave him a boobjob. While at it, she also leaned her head forward and started licking the tip each time he thrusted.

"Damn, I think we finally broke her." He then says.

"Ya think?" You ask as he realized how obvious his question was. "I actually looked a bit into her mind. She's a masochist who actually enjoys being controlled." You told him while you continued to thrust.

"Oh is that right now? Well, guess that makes sense that a slut with such clothing would love being taken advantage of." Issei says while deciding to go along with it.

"Maybe we can put that to good use later." You say as you agreed it.

Raynare was submitting to the pleasure and she could never fight back. But why would she want to? This felt good didn't it? It felt good to be forced upon and ravaged by especially the Red Dragon Emperor himself, and someone with just as much power.

Then she began to think, that maybe she should bring her friends. Her two new masters did give her something to love, so maybe she could have them come by as well. Not to mention, she could get praised for bringing them.

Her mind was being warped by the lust and she didn't care. She gave into it and wanted more.

"Alright, I'm about to let it out again. Open wide, slut!" Issei demanded as she did exactly that.

Then he shot his load and covered both her tits and her face as some chunks got into her mouth. She just licked around her face, getting as much as she could before swallowing every last drop. And the broken smile was still visible along with her moans being heard.

"Hope you're ready, cause I'm next." You say as you kept thrusting.

Just second after saying so, you released all you could into her as her moans got slightly louder as you filled her up, some leaking out once more and her belly getting more bloated. After you pulled out, you took out your pistol as you didn't want to wait so you once again stopped leakage, and made her just a tad less bloated.

"Now we filled two holes, but you still have one more." You say as your friend knew what you were talking about. The both of you flipped her over and you held her head up. "You know what to do."

You say this as your shaft was in front of her face. With what little strength she has, she slowly wraps her mouth around it and was sucking while licking as best as she could.

"That's it. For a broken slave, she gives good head." You say while thrusting into her mouth.

"Damn, maybe I could get some of that later. For now I'll settle for this." Issei says while lining his member up with her asshole. As he thrusted in, she moaned into your member. "Shit, how can this bitch still be tight after what we did?"

"Well, I did use a bit of my time power to quicken things. Though even that wouldn't make her any less tight."

"Oh, well, I guess the augments I was planning on giving her later won't change much." Issei says with his evil smile.

As she was being spit roasted she loved it but, she began to fall unconscious as you notice as she suddenly stopped her sucking and licking. "Oh, someone getting sleepy? Oh well." You say as you didn't care.

You had yourselves a good little slave that would surely come in handy and if they could, they could have her work for you in capturing other slaves. She also made for a good fucktoy even when broken or unconscious.

If she felt this good to fuck, you two could only imagine how her friends might be and what devils, angels, or other species might be like. Especially Rias, Sona and the girls they have.

"You know, I feel bad for Yusuke and Fredrick not being here. We already started without them, and got a good one. Maybe we should make it up to them after they missed out on this one here." Issei suggested.

"Of course, I'm they'd love to have a go at any of these girls." You say, agreeing with him. "What augments were you thinking of giving her after this?"

"You'll see when we're done."

The two of you were still thrusting into Raynare while talking and she came a bit as her pussy began to leak with her juices. Issei decided to slap her ass as she flinched a bit in her slumber, then repeated before grasping and squeezing it tightly.

Even if she was conscious, she wouldn't care nor try to stop either of you as you would be in a world of lust. After a bit, the two of you were coming close but decided not to announce it this time and speed up with your thrusts.

Then you once again began filling her up as she even in a unconscious state swallowed most of your load while Issei's leaked from her asshole as your leaked from her mouth a bit. Not to mention her stomach grew again, making her look pregnant.

When you two pulled out, her holes were leaking again, but you didn't care as this would be your last time for tonight. She fell to the floor, panting with her eyes dull and a broken smile on her face. Issei sighed as you two were going limp and smiled at your work.

"Well, what do you think of that Ddraig?" He asked his arm.

**"Honestly, that was quite strange to get revenge like this, but I can work with it that's for sure."** Ddraig says to him.

"Good to see you're down for it. Anyways, (Y/N), do you think it's possible that she'll get pregnant from this?" He then asked you.

"It's not impossible after one night, but who says we'll be doing this for one night?" You ask with an evil look on your face as he returned it with his own. "Let's just see who's child she gets pregnant with first."

"Yeah, no kidding."

(Next Day)

You were alone at your place, eating breakfast. Issei decided to leave your slave at your house since he couldn't risk her at his house and you would let him come over whenever he wants to get a good fuck out of her anyway so it's a win-win for you anyway.

But since it was Monday, you were in your school uniform ready to go when done. Then you heard a door open as footsteps made their way down the stairs.

"Good morning, Master." You looked over and saw Raynare walking over to you.

Her new larger tits bounced with each step, her more thick thighs were showing off boots, and her new plumb butt cheeks jiggled. She was more well endowed than before and her outfit looked like it was about to burst from how tight it looked.

"Is there anything you wish for me to do? ~" She asked in a seductive tone.

'Damn, I need to thank Issei for augmenting her.' You thought to yourself. "Well, I'm gonna be going to school soon, so there's not much I think you can do. But if you're hungry..." You say while unzipping your flyer and pulling your dick out. "Then get under the table and go ahead."

"Of course." She says as she did what she was ordered to do.

You enjoyed the handjob she was giving you as it felt amazing to have her now listen to you without hesitation. She knew her place and did become fallen for a reason now didn't she?

As she began to give you a blowjob, you began to wonder who your next target is and what you could do to catch them off guard. You thought, maybe Rias, but then you remembered that there was Raynare's friends and of course about a girl named Asia, and you smirked as devilish thoughts started to come to mind.

'Don't worry, sister... I'll free you soon.'

(Elm Street)

"So, looks like I win then." A certain boy in a fedora and sweater says while dangling his claws as he sat upon a pile of corpses. "I have one more than you do."

"Damnit! You got lucky man. I'll get you next time." Another boy with green hair and a yellow rain jacket says in annoyance.

"Oh, don't be so jealous, Yusuke. We still can have fun once we reach Kuoh. (Y/N) has told me a lot about how many hot girls are there. Hehehe." The fedora wearer says with a dark look on his face.

"Yeah? What else has he said?"

"Well, from what I hear the sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall goes to that very school and they have some nice bodies from what I hear."

The part about nice bodies didn't catch Yusuke's attention, but the fact that they were sisters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan. "Now you got my attention." He says with a smile before standing up while twirling a butterfly knife. "So, the lovely Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are attending a human school. That's something you don't see everyday."

"Yes, but that's not it. He told me that him and Issei have captured a fallen angel and taken her captive." Then Yusuke groaned in annoyance. "What's with you?"

"That means they had fun before we could. Son of a bitch! I knew they couldn't wait for us to come back." He then said in annoyance. "Don't you think it's pathetic, Fredrick?"

"Now that you mention it, I am annoyed that I wasn't there as well. But oh well, not much we can do about it. Though there are others we could have our fun with."

"So, how many kills do you think we'll have?"

Fredrick smirked at the question. "Well, (Y/N) and Issei have suggested limiting to just killing men, but we can still have a good amount of victims and the woman for good fucking." He relayed the information before licking some blood from his claw.

Yusuke thought for a second before smirking. "Well, I guess that could work for me. They better save us something to fuck with down there."

"Oh, I'm sure there will be... there will."

**Who's next?**

**Kalawarner & Mittelt**

**Asia**

**Koneko**

**Akeno**

**Other**

  
  



	4. Next Move

Currently in school, in the middle of the staircase, Issei was talking amongst the trio he was in and you can guess that it wasn't anything clean. The bald dude was showing him a porn collection from his bag and the glasses boy was showing his dirty magazine collection.

Issei showed two volumes of a hentai manga he had in his bag. "You wanted thirteen right, Matsuda?" He says while handing his bald friend one of them. "And Motohama I remember you saying you just got done with fifteen." He then says while handing the other boy the other book.

You were walking on the top floor until you stop when you saw them by the staircase. You figured it was time to come in and talk about what to do that day, so you began to walk down the stairs.

"Hyoudou!" You say while getting their attention. "I need to speak to you before class. We need to talk. No buts." You say in a stern voice while showing a fake frown as I walk down stairs.

Issei looked like he was about to say something, but just groaned. "The hell's his problem?" Matsuda asked in annoyance.

"My mom is annoyed with my grades and hired me a tutor. Trust me, he's annoying." He tells them.

"Wait, seriously?" Motohama asks, surprised.

"Yeah, unfortunately it means that I can't join you later." He explained before going past them. "Just give the books back when you're done, okay?"

"So you're not gonna be joining us during peeping?"

"Sorry, I don't get a choice in the matter. Maybe if I can survive, I can return to hanging with you guys." He says before following you.

(Your P.O.V.)

When we were out of sight and in a part of the hall where it was just us, my frown changed back into a smirk before turning to Issei. "Now, I'm sure you understand that now that we've made our first move, the fallen angels will surely-" I was saying before hearing talking from the corner.

"Crap." Issei says as he knew we needed to get in character.

We saw Murayama and Katase rounding the corner and I began saying. "I am very disappointed in you Hyoudou." I say while waving a stack of papers in his face. "I expected your grades to not be this low but somehow they're below average. You know this isn't a good thing." I continued in my fake annoyance voice.

"Yeah, and what's your problem? It's not like they're your grades anyway." He says before I smack him across the face with them. "The hell!"

"I have been told about how much of a pervert you are, but I still expected more than just that from you."

"Look man, my grades can't be that bad. I'm a pervert and not afraid to admit that, but I'm not that bad at my work, asshat." He then pretended to insult me.

"Why you!" I say as I was about to hit him again, but then I pretended to notice the girls and made a nervous smile while putting the papers in my blazer. "H-hey girls. Doing good with kendo like always." I then say pretending to be nervous as they giggled.

After we made sure they were gone, we sighed, cutting the act. "Sorry for calling you asshat." Issei tells me.

"It's okay, I did smack you earlier." I say before we shared a small laugh. "As I was saying, the other fallen angels will surely be coming after us sooner or later, which should be expected since our little slave didn't return to them. We could use her to our advantage."

"Well, that is if they really care." He said as I nodded, knowing it's possible. "If they send a guy over here, his reason for not going back will be different."

"No kidding. As for Fred and Yusuke, they should be here by tomorrow. What time, I don't really know. However, if we don't get anymore girls before then, Raynare will have to pleasure them."

"Good to know. Besides, I got something I wanted to-" He was saying while reaching into his pocket to pull something out before I gestured him to be quiet. "What is it?" He whisper-asks.

"They're nearby. It's probably a bad idea to talk here. Let's talk after school." I whisper to him before clearing my throats. "Listen, just get your act together and if you want me gone, then you better improve." I say in a fake annoyance tone before walking away.

"Yeah, well you can suck it for all I care!" He then says in his own fake annoyance.

I don't know which devils were listening, but I could tell that someone was watching. Can't let them get any suspicion. Gotta be more discrete about where we talk. Then when the time is right... they won't know what hit'em.

(Rias' P.O.V.)

I wanted to see what that Issei boy was up to. Koneko told me that while watching him with the fallen, she suddenly lost them which made me confused. If anything it could've possibly been one of the fallen who did something, which means that they're onto us.

During that day, I waited to see if he'd wish to be saved from her, but despite him having a flyer, I never was able to be summoned to wherever he was. What was strange was that I could've sworn he was in the hallway. Did the fallen decided to kill him later instead?

Then, when I looked down the hall I was about to enter, I saw that he was talking to (Y/N) (L/N). I got interested and decided to stay by and listen.

"Listen, just get your act together and if you want me gone, then you better improve." I saw him scolding Issei before going down the other hall.

"Yeah, well you can suck it for all I care!" He yelled back.

Then he started growling before stomping away in annoyance. He wasn't dead after all, and I learned that he knew (Y/N). Maybe he could've... nah, I must be overthinking it. It's not impossible, but I don't want to accuse him of anything when I didn't even have proof.

I guess we'll just have to standby for now to figure things out.

(End of the Day & No One's P.O.V.)

You and Issei were finally done with school and were heading back home. Issei had informed his mom that he'd stay at your place for the night and thankfully it didn't seem like anyone was catching onto your plans.

"Before you tell me what you have, I have to inform you that we might've actually almost got caught during your 'date'. I saw Koneko was also spying." You tell him.

"What did you do?" He asks as you smiled.

"Well, I decided not to do anything to her, but freeze her so that you wouldn't be followed by her."

"Thanks man."

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right." As we were walking, he reached into his pocket and took out the flyer he got from that woman. "I forget about this yesterday, especially with our activities, but remember this?" He asks while showing it to me.

"Oh, it has Gremory's symbol on it. Interesting."

"Wait, this is the symbol of Gremory?"

"Right, I forget that you still have things to learn about devils. But not much more anyway."

"Well, you got any clue as to what it's for?"

"It's supposed to be a calling card. Basically used to summon one of the members in her peerage."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can show you how it works if you want."

"Huh, that's interesting." Issei says while looking back at the symbols. "But, maybe we could make good use of it at some point." He then says with a devilish look on his face.

"Oh, you bet." I say with my own devilish look.

Then the sky suddenly went dark which made you both stop in your tracks. You knew the sun was going down, but it couldn't have gone down that quickly.

**"Issei..."** We hear Ddraig say.  **"There is a fallen approaching from behind. Get prepared."**

When hearing that, we turn around and saw a man with a hat and trench coat behind us. It looked like it he was trying to intimidate us, which was obvious that we weren't.

"So, you're the kid that Raynare was sent to kill. You don't look like much, but if she didn't come back, she must have failed like I expected." The man says to us.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Issei asked with an unamused face.

"I would tell you my name but that's not important right now-"

"His name is Donaseek." I interrupted him which shocked him. "He's the type of guy that thinks he's better than everyone."

"Oh is he now? Typical, no wonder he's stupid enough to come at us." Issei laughed.

"... H-how do know who I am?" The man asked in shock.

"I would tell you how, but that's not important right now." I said mockingly with my friend laughing as well.

Donaseek gritted his teeth. "You got a pretty big mouth on you kid." He says while summoning his light spear. "I'd fix that tone before you-" He was saying before I blasted his hand off with my flintlock, causing his blood to spray everywhere as he screamed in pain.

"Dude, you're going too quick. He's gonna die faster from losing blood." Issei scolded me in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me fix that." I then say as I shot him again, and his wound closed quickly.

"What? How are you-"

"Oh my god, you guys seriously don't know who I am?" I say while moving my hair out of the way to reveal my other eye. "I've heard about not being famous in certain parts of the world, but I expected to get some kind of recognition."

After I finish saying this, he looked closer, then his eyes widened in fear. "Y-y-you're... you're the Devil of Time?"

"Finally, someone knows who I am around here." I say as I finally got noticed by someone in this damn town. "Look Issei, I'd love to keep this fight going but, I'm not exactly in the mood right now."

"Well, I can take him just fine. Sit back and enjoy the show." He says before summoning his Boosted Gear while I made hands come out out of the ground to sit on.

**BOOST!**

"The Red Dragon Emperor too?" Donaseek says as Issei got a smirk on his face. "Aw fuck no, I'm outta here!" He then summons his wings as he attempted to fly away.

Then Issei caught him with a chain. "I don't think so!" He then slams the fallen right onto the ground. "You really think you're getting away that easily?" He asked while approaching.

**BOOST!**

Donaseek still tried to get up, but it was hard with one hand. He tried to get away, but Issei had rushed and slammed his elbow into his back as the cries of pain were music to my ears. The fallen tried to hit him with a spear, but had his arm grabbed before he slammed his gauntlet into his elbow, breaking his whole arm.

"I must say, I'm glad to have the best seats for this show." I say to myself as I had clones watching as well.

"Yeah, we're certainly lucky to have this view." One of my clones say before seeing Issei sucker punch the fallen.

"Oh-ho, he's gonna be feeling that tomorrow!" My second clone says before seeing him kick him so hard that blood was spat up.

"And he's gonna be feeling that one now." I say in delight.

Then Issei let him fall to the ground, panting heavily. "... p-please... s-sto-" He tried to say until he got kicked in the face.

"Sorry buddy. I mean, you should've studied your facts before coming after us." Issei tells him. "But since it is nighttime, I'll end things." He then held his gauntlet forward. "Goodnight." He says while waving his hand before he instead kicked him in the face again, knocking him out.

His illusion wore off and it was nighttime. After seeing the work done, I felt like it's missing something... I stood up and started clapping and my audience of clones started clapping along with me.

Issei looked towards us and smiled before walking in front of us. "Thank you. Thank you all for coming, I hope you all enjoyed. If you wish, we have merchandise currently being sold by (Y/N) over there."

When he said that I created a clone in the spot he pointed towards. "Hello!"

"And over there you can find (Y/N) over there uh... um... i-is there anything else they say after stuff like this?" He then says.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that, this is fun and all but I'm kinda tired now." I say as my clones disappear.

"Why is that?"

"Must've used up much of my energy from yesterday night."

"Fine, let's get going then. I'm sure we'll deal with him later." Issei says as we continue back to my place.

Once we arrived, I heard something coming from inside the house had a feeling what could. I opened the door, and we both heard moaning as we saw Raynare on the couch with her hands in her panties, masturbating. That was before she saw you two enter and smile before getting up.

"Master Tokisaki, Master Hyoudou." She says while wobbling a bit as she approached us. "It's so nice to see you once more." She then says as she stopped while rubbing her thighs together. "No matter how much I try, I could never pleasure myself, you two are the only ones who can. Please... would you like for me to satisfy your needs, Masters? ~" She says in a seductive tone.

Issei chuckled to himself. "I can use some satisfying. You up for it (Y/N)?" He then asked me.

"Unfortunately, I'm still tired. It's all yours." I say while going upstairs. "Just keep it down."

"Well, guess it's just us for tonight then." I hear him say before closing the door to my room.

I lay down in my bed as I hear the door to my basement open and close, knowing who was going down there, I smile as I lay down in bed. Things are going pretty good for us, maybe we could get some more for Fred and Yusuke. I wonder how long these lot are gonna last for.

"Well, maybe freeing sister isn't going to be too hard after all." 

(Meanwhile, No One's P.O.V.)

Donaseek had woken up... or at least he believed that he has and was coughing a bit of blood. He was gonna die at some point there was no doubt of that, and he was just waiting for it to come. But then something looked strange. He looked around and found that he was in some kind of boiler room.

He was so confused, but when he tried to talk, more blood spewed out of his mouth. He was unable to speak, let alone move after what Issei had done to him.

'No... not like this. I-I can't die like this...' He thinks in disbelief.

Then he heard distorted laughter which made his eyes widen. "If I had a dime for every victim that said that..." He froze in place as he hear footsteps and the scraping of metal behind him. "Now, there isn't much I can do since you're already dying but... I could at least use you to send a message."

With that, all that could be heard was screaming and distorted laughter with spraying blood within the boiler room before it all subsided, and it was clear what the fallen angels fate was.

_ To be continued... _

  
  



	5. The Quartet Reunites

**Okay, I was asked by only one reader to do Kalawarner and Mittelt so they're the next to go.**

Issei was currently watching the news and was surprised by what he saw. It turns out Raynare's friends didn't come to check on Donaseek and his body was left where they last fought and the police found it.

But that's not what surprised him. What did was how they found him. He was covered in bloody claw marks, it looked as though it could've been a painful death for him. Then something caught his eye. There was something written on his chest that he had to get up close to see.

_I'M BACK BITCHES!_

It had became clear who had left him like that and he began to smirk. There was only one demon with claws that could do such a thing.

(Police Site)

The police were looking over the body, some with disgust and few looked as though they were gonna throw up. The girls who found it were traumatized to see it and were wary about it all. Though some of them were confused when they found Donaseek had some wounds on his back that looked like something was ripped from it.

Some of them had their theories, but all of them knew that whatever killed him couldn't have been human. Especially with how he had a message in his chest which could've meant something big.

"I just don't understand why anyone would do such a thing." One of them says.

"No kidding. We shouldn't have gone to the public with this." The one next to him says. "Bad enough people on Elm Street have been dying as well." He says as he wrote in his notebook.

"I don't think this is a coincidence, I think this might be because of Freddy Krueger-" The police says before he got smacked in his chest.

"Hey! Don't even say that son of a bitch's name out loud, okay!" The one with a notebook says with a shred of fear and irritation.

But one passerby that heard what he said and says- "We just took care of our Beetlejuice, Voldemort and Candyman problem, when will people learn names are BAD!" Which made some look at him in confusion.

**If you get that reference congrats.**

Back with Issei and you, the two of you were leaving to make their way to school and you laughed from what he told you. "He was always known to make an entrance like that." You say.

"Yeah, you know how he's like." Issei says while laughing a bit. "So, that means he's gonna make his appearance sometime later."

"That is if he's not having fun. Yusuke could also get carried away himself."

"I can only wonder what they'll do when they introduced theirselves. Though, I'm wondering about our next slave more."

"Considering we already have Raynare, I think it'd be easy to wait for her friends to find us and capture them next. Then, if it just so happens that there isn't anymore left, we could move onto the next slave."

"Would that be one of the devils?"

"I guess, but..."

You stop saying as you heard something fall beside you. You looked and Issei's face became perverted while you had perverted thoughts on the inside. A girl had fallen over and her dress, despite it's length, had her ass and panties in full view of both of them. While you took in the sight, you two both quickly shook your heads.

Then you walked up to the girl and put on a kind person act. "Are you okay." You say as you both helped her up.

"Y-yes. I'm so clumsy." She was a blonde girl that was wearing a nun outfit. "I'm sorry if I startled you." She says, while bowing.

"It's not a big deal really." Issei says before her veil flew off her head and he grabbed it before it went any further. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Oh, are you a nun?" You ask her as she nodded.

"I am. Though, I'm kinda lost. If it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps help me find the church?" She asked us and we nodded back.

"Yeah, we know where the church is. Just follow us." You say as you started leading her down the path. _"Asia Argento. A healer, huh? That could be useful for us. But, I think we can wait a bit.'_

"Excuse me but, are you from Kuoh Academy? If you don't mind me asking." Asia asked you.

 _"Oh my god, she's adorable."_ Issei thought before answering. "Yeah, we do. I'm Issei Hyodou and this is-"

"(Y/N) (L/N), his tutor. It's a pretty neat school, if you can ignore the negatives. Though, the pros overwrite the cons." You explain.

"Oh, well it sounds like a nice school. My name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you." She says with a smile on her face.

"Just out of curiosity, do you plan on attending?"

"Well, I could I guess but... I just don't know if I have the time."

"What could you be busy with?" Issei asked.

"Um... it's a long story."

As you were talking, you started to hear a child crying nearby. You looked and found a boy in the park on the ground, holding his knee while crying. That cause Asia to run over in concern. Issei was about to follow but you put your hand up to stop him.

"Just watch." You tell him as he stepped back.

While you waited, Asia put her hands over the boy's knee and a bright green glow emitted from her hands. That made the brown-haired boy curious and he saw that the wound on the kid's knee healed.

"Amazing right?" You ask as he looked in awe. Asia had came back over and you put on the surprised face. "How on earth did you do that?" You asked.

"Well, it's a gift from himself. I can heal anything... and I mean, _anything_." She says with her head down.

"You okay?" Issei asked in concern.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, let's get back to getting you to the church." You say as you continued to lead her until you found the church. "Well, here we are. Have a safe trip." You say.

"Thanks, you two are very nice. I hope I can see you again soon." She says with a bow as she leaves.

"Bye!" You and Issei say with a wave.

When you knew she couldn't hear you, the brown-haired boy looked at you. "So, you got some info?"

(Kuoh Academy)

You were walking with Issei to school while explaining some things about Asia. "A nun that got shamed because she accidently healed a devil. That's sad, but twilight healing could be useful." He says with a smile on his face.

"No kidding. Imagine what we could do with that kind of power. We wouldn't have to worry so much if our slaves get gapes, and I don't need to resort to my abilities just to do so." You explain.

"That'd be awesome."

"Yeah, but we still have to worry about Rias since I still have to do things like freeze one of her pieces so that she doesn't follow us."

"That's annoying. Maybe we should take care of that next."

"We could, we could... now get in character." You say while arriving at the school.

When you entered the gate, he got behind you and was making a fake scowl at you as you made a fake annoyed face. People started saying things and were already gossiping over what could be happening.

"Did you hear that (L/N) is tutoring Hyoudou?"

"I mean, I'm not surprised that he's failing after perving out on us."

"I hope he can at least knock some sense into him. Doubt it though."

"He honestly deserves this."

In Issei's head, he was annoyed that he was being talked about like this and wanted to get back at them. But they had to wait. Patience did get them that fallen angel who he had fun with, so that would mean patience could grant something even better later.

When you got to class, the two of you expected people to be talking about the murder that happened. To your surprise, they didn't seem to be. You could only guess that they didn't see the news. Then again, who watches the news on TV anymore... but there is internet news so they still could've seen that.

The two of you shrugged, guessing it could be a coincidence and headed to your seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive. When he did he cleared his throat in order to grab everyone's attention.

"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard but we're having new students coming here today. So I expect you all to be on your best behavior." He says and the whole class as expected started talking about who it could be. "Now, come on in you." He says. Then you saw someone that made you and Issei smile.

"Hello there everyone, it's nice to meet you all." The boy says while tipping his hat. "My name is Freddy-" He was saying before he notice everyone looked surprised. "Just kidding. Man, I love doing that." He laughed as the class looked dumbfound. "I just like to joke around with my name and all."

Everyone then looked a bit annoyed, but you kept your smile, knowing how he was. "My name is Fredrick Kouger. Apologies, but since my name does sound similar, I like to joke like that." He says after introducing himself.

"Okay, very funny, Mr. Kouger. I have to ask that you remove your hat from your head while in class." The teacher explained.

"Hmm... Oh right, sorry." He says while removing his hat. "I picked a fedora for the fun of it."

"Yes, well, I have to say that it looks good on you." Another fedora wearing, smiling green haired boy entered the room. "I favor them myself." He then says as everyone started at him. "Greetings everyone, my name is Harold Hazama. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He says while taking his hat off and bowing.

Then the girls started talking about how he was acting like a gentleman and already had eyes on him, which of course made the boys annoyed. You expected as much since you were popular for your intelligence, but also your act.

"Very well, you two may head to your seats. Kouger, you're just in the back there and Hazama, you're up from front." The teacher gestures as Fred tipped his hat while 'Harold' bowed before they went to their seats.

And with that, class had now began. Fred secretly sent Issei a devilish look that he got back and Harold glanced at you as you returned it with a smirk. The gang was finally back together, and you knew that you would have an even easily chance at the next move of your plans and you could make up with the soon-to-be-slaves since you got some early.

Classes went by completely uneventful, though you and Issei didn't have the same classes as Harold and Fred and you couldn't meet during launch cause you don't want the devils to think that you four were together, in order to avoid suspicion. 

You agreed to meet at your house to discuss things, and school was over pretty quickly. You made sure that no one was watching by this time getting away before they had the chance.

However, you and Issei were on your toes as you expected for a possible attack. You expected to at this point and how right you were. The sky suddenly turned dark once more and you both felt not one, but two fallen angel signatures behind.

"You're the ones Donaseek and Raynare failed to kill. I'd say that you don't look like much, but you clearly are more than meets the eye." You both turned around.

"Yeah, but then again, Donaseek was pretty annoying to say the least. It's nice to see him get a taste of his own medicine for once." Another voice said.

Two girls, a blue haired well endowed one in a red small jacket and a blonde small girl in a Lolita outfit. You smirked as you knew who the two of them were and were ready for them.

"More of you fallen bitches I see. Guess you still haven't learned your lesson yet. Not that I care anyways." Issei says with a smirk.

"Donaseek was a fool to challenge you and Raynare dug her own grave by going after you. Don't put us in the same league as him anyway." The blue haired woman says with stern in her voice.

"Yeah, well he didn't exactly put up much of a fight as he bragged." After he said that, the blonde laughed.

"I figured that he'd brag, but before death is funny to say the least." She says. "He's never been good at backing up what he says. I did have expectations that he would have learned, guess not."

You smirked before speaking up. "I know, Mittelt. He's a real embarrassment to you and Kalawarner am I right?" You then say.

"Of course, you wouldn't... believe..." The little girl stopped as she and the woman looked shocked.

"H-how do you?..." The woman started to say.

You then looked a bit annoyed since this was the third time you weren't recognized, but decided not to show your eye. "Ya know, I could just get this over with, but my friends want to have a bit of fun, so I don't exactly want to scoff you two up."

"I don't care if you had to beat information out of one of those two, but we're not holding back like they did." Kalawarner says while summoning a spear.

"Y-yeah! You're not so scary!" Mittelt says while trying to be scared.

"And I have a feeling that you didn't listen. I said friends. As in not just Issei here." You explain.

"Yep, may have just been us for a little bit, but now we've got some more people that can use some relieving." Issei explained.

The two of them looked confused before something came up and grabbed them, forcing them to the ground. Causing them to grunt in pain before glowing green chains wrapped around them, restricting them from movement.

"What is this?!" Kalawarner says while trying to free herself.

That was before a snake shaped head at the end appeared in front of her face causing her to stop. "Oh, I got a big one this time!" She suddenly heard some laughter and saw Harold approaching her and Mittelt. "And a little one as well."

"I'm sure these two will make up greatly for missing out." Issei laughed.

"Who are you, what's with this." The little blonde yelled in anger.

Then something clicked in the blue haired woman's head. "Killer Snake..." She muttered while catching her friend's attention. "He's the Killer Snake!"

"Oh... well..." Harold then says before throwing his fedora into the air and his hair became spikey and his eyes turned widened. "HOW RIGHT YOU ARE!" He then says in a crazy voice. "Guess you finally know who you're dealing with right?" He says as he revealed himself as.

"T-Terumi..." Mittelt says as she was now scared.

"Ya know, I'm not one to really be a pervert in comparison to the others, but even I can tell a good body when I see one." Yusuke says with a crazy smile. "Not that I wouldn't get turned on by you though." He then says, referring to the smaller.

"Yeah, I can dig the loli body myself." They then heard from behind them as they turned, but didn't see anyone. "I don't mind having some fun with that. Who says we shouldn't go for something just cause they don't got big tits?" Again they heard.

"No kidding. You guys wanted us to have some fun too right?" Yusuke then asked.

"Did I not say so, my dear friend?" You say with a smile.

"Then like you said, let's not get them scoffed up." Kalawarner and Mittelt heard before feeling something on their heads. "Now, get some rest." And suddenly, they blacked out. "Now that we shall we?"

_To be continued..._


	6. Next Victims (Lemon)

****

**If you read the first lemon chapter, you already know the drill.**

(Dreamworld)

As of now, Fredrick was standing in front of the two chained up fallen angels in his boiler room that him and his crew had recently just captured. He always made sure that the chains were nice and snug but even if they were lose, it wouldn't matter since he can control anything. And he had them chained to the wall with their arms and legs separated with them unconscious.

He inspected their bodies at every angle, taking in the sight of them while occasionally brushing his hand across. Feeling their delicate skin between his fingers.

His other three friends were in the outside world, the last time he saw them was when he put the girls to sleep so it's possible they were dragging their victims to their hidden locations. He believed that was enough time for him to spoil himself. He knew that they'd likely be annoyed, or more or less, Yusuke would be annoyed, but he didn't care too much.

Going to Mittelt, he sniffed her, then Kalawarner, taking in their scents in a creepy way. "Oh that's good." He says in his distorted voice before taking out his claws. "Now, let's take a lookie shall we?"

Then started by cutting the lolita outfit the blonde had down the middle, carefully making sure not to cut her. Fred's eyes had an evil gaze as he saw her small frame, tiny breasts and all. Like Yusuke said, he doesn't care whether someone were a loli or not, though he still would get turned on by the more sexy girls.

He made his claws disappear before rubbing his palms across her body, even to her nipples. "Not bad for a little girl." He says before pinching them a bit as she grunted a bit. "Pretty perky if I say so myself." He said before moving his hand down to her crotch.

Fredrick rubbed Mittelt's pussy as she shuffled a bit which he liked seeing. Then he moved his hand to her butt, rubbing her cheeks while smirking. Despite small size, and not a very endowed body, her ass and pussy felt pretty good.

He stuck his fingers in and fingered her vagina as she shuffled and moaned quite a bit. Then he took out his fingers while standing up as he licked them, enjoying the taste. The smile he had never left as he laughed a bit before he turned his attention to the other girl.

They were likely to wake up at some point... or stay asleep but they'd come to at some point so he went to Kalawarner and moved his hands up to her boobs and squeezed them while she moaned a bit. Fred massaged her boobs and squeezed them at every second, loving the reactions she was giving.

"Got some nice quality right here." He says before pulling his hand back, summoning his claws then cutting her jacket down the middle as her breasts bounce free. "Now we're talking."

Putting his claws away, and grabbing them once more, he continued, only adding a bit of pulling and pinching on her nipples. But he didn't want the the other girl to feel left out and he thought that it was time for them to open their eyes.

"Alright, wake up you sluts!" He yelled as he put a high-pitched sound in their ears which forced their eyes open. He laughed as they painfully looked at him. "Welcoming to my world, bitches!"

This made Mittelt look scared as she was already trying to shake free from her chains and Kalawarner looked just as full of fear. "W-what is this?! Who are you and... Oh god, what do you think you're doing?!" The little blonde yelled when she saw that she was exposed in front of him.

"I wouldn't exactly try that if I were you. It's not gonna get you anywhere." Fredrick laughed to himself.

"Release us this instant!" Kalawarner yelled at him.

"Oh, this is funny. You think you're a threat! If I knew there was a comedian I would have brought my popcorn." He says before laughs crazily. "Ah, I mean, do you guys seriously not see where you are?"

"A boiler room, so what?!" Mittelt yelled out.

"But which boiler room exactly?"

"What are you talking about?"

To this, he frowned a bit and hummed. "I'm pretty sure you two would've guessed by now. I mean, I thought I had made it a little obvious." He then says while gesturing to his attire.

The two looked at him again, and started to notice some things about him. "What you're a fan of Krueger or something?" Mittelt says snidely as he then looked a bit annoyed before slapping her across her face.

"Watch that mouth, slut." He then says before summoning his claws. "I'm not the kind of man you want to be on the bad side of." He says while doing his best intimidation pose.

"Y-you're not gonna fool us. There's no way you're Freddy." Kalawarner says as she didn't want to believe that they'd be unlucky enough to come across both Freddy Krueger and Terumi.

"What? No-haha... ahaha! I ain't him." Fredrick says in laughter. "Guess you didn't hear about the rumors then. I thought everyone would know, but clearly you never were important enough for that information." He laughs once more.

"What? What rumors? What are you talking about?!" The older looked annoyed.

Fred sighed before dwindling his claw fingers. "I didn't think I'd need to explain, but I'll keep this short. People think that my dad is the one who's doing all these murders, and I don't blame them, but I hate seeing him take credit for my work. Guess no one would know that he's been raising his own for stuff like this." He explained.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

Mittelt scoffed at him. "I smell bullshit. Why would Freddy Krueger waste his time raising a kid?"

"Ehh... out of boredom? Wanted to try something new? Got one of his victims pregnant? Decided he didn't want to do things alone? You can take a guess out of any of those possibilities." He says blankly. "But why am I explaining this, when I should be doing this?"

Then hands came out of the walls they were attached to and started feeling the two of them up. Rubbing the pussies, asses, breasts in any means as they shifted and tried to hold in moans. They clearly had a hard time doing so, which brought a smile to his face.

"(Y/N) And Issei weren't kidding. You fallen angel whores don't seem very built for battle. You're more appropriate for fucktoys than anything else." He laughed.

"S-stop this! Please!" Mittelt yelled, practically begging.

"Finally learned your place? Understand how powerless you are against us?" Fred says while making his hands start fingering them and pinching their nipples. "I'm just getting you all prepared before we get into the juicy part." He says with a dirty smile on his face.

"Please, I promise that we won't try to fight you again! Just stop this all!" Kalawarner was the next to beg.

"Ha, that's a good one right there. I love when they say stuff like that." He says, mockingly clapping. "You thinking it was worth a shot or something?" He says before walking up to them.

Then Fred got down in front of Mittelt and had the hands remove their fingers from it and he gave a lick up it which made her shudder from the feeling.

"Yeah, that's some quality taste right there." He says before moving his tongue back.

He was constantly lapping her tongue at her crotch, loving the moans she was giving. When his tongue entered her pussy, he went for every corner he could find. He knew how sensitive she was becoming and his friend between his legs was eager to come out, but he wanted to take his time.

"G-get off of me!" Mittelt yelled as she tried to struggle which only made things harder for her. "T-this is too much."

Fred stops licking and goes back to fingering. "Is that so? We're only just beginning. Besides the others didn't get to do anything to you yet." As soon as he said that, the remaining clothing they had was taken off.

"D-don't-AGH!" Kalawarner was saying before moaning loudly she felt something else go into her pussy.

"Oh, looks like they're helping with preparations in the outside world. Let's see how long you last." He says before sticking his tongue into the blonde's pussy.

The sounds of their moans filled the room, filling him with delight as he continuously went at their weak spots. All the while, who knows what the others were doing in the outside world, but what they were doing was helpful for him to say the least.

And that got him wondering as to how the other woman they'd be catching would be like, especially devils and angels. Maybe even the Yokai or some humans. The possibilities going through his head made him even more excited and eager to get it on with other species.

After a little bit of fingering and licking, the two moaned as they came and stained the grounds below them. They were cumming for a bit before it finally stopped and they were gasping for air as their faces were red.

Fredrick stood up and gulped most of what came into his mouth. "Not bad, you'll do perfectly. I think it's time for you to wake up now." He says while stepping back. "Just so you know, the first time can get a bit... well, you won't exactly be too full of energy."

"W-what?" Kalawarner asks, wondering what he meant.

"I mean, that's pretty normal. What I meant to say was that after what I did, you're gonna be a little horny afterwards." He says before softly laughing as their visions blurred. "See you when you wake up."

(Real World)

The two angels started stir in their sleep and were starting to wake up. "Oh, you two are finally awake." They hear Raynare's voice along with the sound of wet slapping skin.

"R-Raynare?" Kalawarner asked while her vision was blurry.

"I've been wondering... when you'd finally... wake up." She was saying between moans.

"W-what?" Mittelt says as their visions finally cleared up.

Then their eyes widened when they saw what was happening. "I've missed you and felt bad that you've been left out of this fun." Raynare said before moaning. "Now that we're finally together again, you can finally... get to experience such amazing... pleasure."

They saw their fallen angel friend with her new body being held up by her thighs while Issei was behind her, thrusting into her entrance. And she had a broken smile on her face while moaning as her breasts were bouncing up and down.

"What do you think? Feels good to see your friends once again, doesn't it?" Issei says to the angel. "That they'll finally get to join you?" He says with his evil smile.

"Yes... YEEESSS!" She moans out as she came onto his dick.

The two were shocked by what they were seeing and couldn't believe what was happening nor how their friend was acting. Kalawarner wanted to move, but she found herself restrained. Not only that, but her and Mittelt were hunched over with their wrists chained to the ceiling and their ankles chained to the floor.

"Isn't this a nice coincidence?" They heard before seeing Yusuke with his yellow jacket come into the light. "A little family reunion during our group gathering. How pleasant and lucky we are, am I right?"

"Yes, very lucky." You say while coming out and your other eye showing. "To think, we could catch ourselves three whole slaves in what little time we've been to this school." You laughed.

"This catch you got here is pretty good, I'm pretty irritated that you managed to get one before we came here." The green haired boy says while taking a handful of Raynare's tit.

"Well, I did make some augments to her body, but she was still sexy before then anyway." Issei explained.

"He's not wrong, she was hot as fuck before than. I'm sorry you didn't get to do enjoy it firsthand." You say before slapping the fallen on the butt as she moaned.

"Well, if the 'augments' made her this good..." Then Fredrick came out into view. "Let's see what changes we can do to these two when we're done." He says with a dark smile on his face.

The two fallen had fear written all over their faces as they knew that they had no power. Here they were, trapped and about to raped by four men who had already broke their friend's mind and who knows what they'll do to them next.

"Now, let's get to work. I'll take the one I pleasured while she was asleep." Yusuke then moved behind Kalawarner, taking ahold of her buttcheeks.

"I'll take this one then." Fred says while getting behind Mittelt.

The two of them pulled out their members and align them with the angels' pussy lips. "Please, don't do this." The blue-haired woman plead.

"I don't think you have a choice in that matter. Now hold..." You say as your friends got ready. "Go!"

The moment you said that, they thrusted into both of them as they moaned out loudly. Bulges not too large, but clearly visible. You smirked at this as Fred and Yusuke didn't move for a few seconds.

"Damn, this bitch is tight!" The green-haired boy says.

"You're telling me. This one's small but feels great." Fred also says.

They continued to thrust right back and forth into their pussies as their moans matched Raynares. You decide to take out your member and jack off to the scene. Despite you not being the one fucking the few girls yet, seeing them being violated was still a turn on and their moans were music to your ears.

Seeing the terror on their redden faces and the fear they had was worth the view. Plus, you were thinking of what to do while you waited for one of the girls to be free and you wanted your friends to enjoy their time.

"Whew, now that's what I like to hear." You say while still rubbing one.

"Yeah, though not surprising considering this one." Issei then says before he released his load into Raynare's stomach, but pulled out halfway. "Now I think it's time we put their mouths to good use." He says while his jizz was leaking from her entrance.

"I agree." You then say as he put down the fallen he had. "And besides, they already seem to be enjoying themselves."

The two didn't seem to hear through their moans until they saw you walk up to them, you with Kalawarner and Issei with Mittelt. They were shocked by the sheer sized of your dicks in front of their faces and tried to keep their mouths shut.

"Don't even try, bitches." You say as the two of you grab their chins, forcing their mouths open. "Now take it!"

Then dicks filled their mouths, being deepthroated entirely. Now they were having dicks being thrusted into their pussies and their mouths as their moans were muffled. Kalawarner's breasts were bouncing back and forth and Mittelt's breasts despite being small still had a slight jiggle that was still noticeable.

It was clear that they had never been fucked before let alone spit roasted, and while they believed that they shouldn't be enjoying it, they were. Every second of them feeling huge dicks go down their throats and into their vaginas sent their pleasure sky high they couldn't deny it no matter what.

While this was happening, they saw past you and Issei, seeing Raynare, instead of helping was fingering herself while watching. She wouldn't help, her mind is long gone and the only thing she can think of is pleasing her masters.

They gave up and gave in as they started sucking and licking the dicks in their mouths. They knew that they weren't gonna get away from them, nor stop them by any means.

"Oh, damn, this one's quicker to submit than her slut friend was." You say unsurprised.

"So does this one. They're quick learners to say the least." Issei says while he continued to pound the little blonde's face.

"Of course they're quick learners. If that bitch couldn't handle you, then they'll know they're not gonna handle the rest of us." Yusuke laughed as he continued his own pounding.

"Yeah, they're not dumb enough to keep resisting." Fredrick also throws in his own comment. "Lucifer and Leviathan's sisters must be some of the best type of quality if low-life fallen angels feel so good to fuck."

While they were talking, they didn't stop their fucking and the muffled moaning along with slapping of skin was still echoing throughout the room. Kalawarner and Mittelt were at a loss for hope as they knew they couldn't do anything to stop them and accepted their fate.

Then when the moment came, they came onto the dicks in them while all four shot loads, filling up their mouths and pussies at the same time. They tried to swallow as much as they could, but their stomachs were bloating and eventually the four of you had to pull out and shoot into their faces and backs

They weren't entirely covered, but there was plenty enough covering them, leaking from their entrances and them coughing up a good amount they couldn't swallow. Though, their bellies still had some bulge that showed they had some still left inside.

"Phew, I didn't know I had that much saved up. But if they were able take this much, then hot damn." Yusuke says as he was a bit surprised.

"We should know." You say with a smirk as you gestured over to the still masturbating Raynare. "But hey, they haven't died yet so..." You shrugged.

"That is true, and they didn't even have their last hole filled." Fredrick made another comment. "Though, is there a fast way to clean these whores up?" He then asked.

"Oh, my dear Fred, you say that as if you don't know me." You say while taking out your flintlocks. "Now stand back." You say while aiming at the two fallen angels.

Once you fired, they weren't covered in cum anymore nor leaking. "Huh, neat." Yusuke says with a smirk.

"No kidding. (Y/N) is amazing." Issei says with his own smirk. "Now, since their second hole is still empty..." He says as he goes behind, swapping with Yusuke as he swapped places with Fredrick.

"P-please, I... I just came. Let me rest." Kalawarner begged as she felt another dick line up with her asshole.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Issei then sends his dick right into her asshole as she moaned out what was left of her voice. "Just enjoy it." He says before rocking his hips into hers.

"D-don't... you're gonna break me." Mittelt tried begging as well.

"You should know the answer to that." Yusuke says as he followed his friend's actions.

"Well, I got pleasant head to say the least." You say while brushing your outfit. "Would you like to have a go at the other one?" You then asked your fedora wearing pal.

"Eh, I would but..." Fredrick then walked over to Raynare. "You mind if I have a go at this one instead?" He asked.

"Well, not like it matters so you may." You gave him permission as he smirked and went to Raynare, having her gladly suck him off.

You didn't want to feel left out though and looked towards Kalawarner. The sight of her bouncing breasts gave you the idea of doing something with them. But since you already had some fun with her so you decided to go over to Mittelt.

When you saw ether of their faces, you could see that their faces were red and their eyes were rolled up. Their minds were on the verge of breaking and you loved seeing it.

Then when you got to Mittelt, you put your member right between her tiny breasts. Just because they weren't as big as melons like Kalawarner or especially Raynare, doesn't mean that they can't be used.

"Tell me, does it feel good?" You asked as you were rocking your hips. Though she didn't answer. "Hey, I asked you a question." Still no answer. "Guess that's to be expected. Oh well."

Something like this could be considered an orgy. Four guys fucking three girls, but these guys and girls weren't normal beings so it could be considered a supernatural orgy.

No one would've expected such a thing to be a villain's plan. Gather up any girl that can be found and fuck them into submission sounded like something from a porn series, but it's what your group decided to go with.

"Huh, I never thought I'd see a titjob with so little breasts." Issei says when he saw what you were doing.

"No boobs are ever too small to use." You tell him. "Don't you usually say that even nubs can be considered good?"

"Well, you got that right. I'm just saying that this is my first time seeing it really happening." He clarified.

"I'm still jealous that you got to fuck this one before us." Fredrick says while still having Raynare deepthroat his dick. "She's really good at this."

"Huh, maybe I could have a shot at that one sometime later then." Yusuke says while still tearing apart Mittelt's ass.

As they were talking, the blue and blonde fallen angels had came during the rough fucking. This gave Issei an idea and he rose his hand while summoning the Boosted Gear.

**BOOST!**

Nether of ether fallen heard it being summoned, nor did they expect what would happen next. He rose his hand up and opened his palm and turned it as though he was turning a knob of a radio.

**BOOST!**

Moments after doing so, Kalawarner and Mittelt came again. "This oughta make things more interesting!" He says while speeding up his thrusts.

**BOOST!**

They came once again. "Woah, what did ya do?" Yusuke asked as he was curious.

"Well, one of my abilities is called Lust Manipulation. This is one of the few cool things I can do with it." Issei explained.

**BOOST!**

Each time Ddraig's voice was heard, the fallen angels came. "It basically raises the sensitivity of their bodies and makes it all the more easier to break their minds." You explained more.

"Now we're talking! That'll come in handy greatly." Fredrick says, liking the idea.

**BOOST!**

"Let's finish this night with a nice finale, shall we?" You say as you figured that they wouldn't care much.

The other three speed up as you removed your shaft from Mittelt's just and held it in front of her face while rubbing with your own hand. After so long, Yusuke and Issei shot all the cum they had left into the two fallen angel's asses while Fredrick released his down Raynare's throat.

You came onto the blonde's face, and some into her mouth as she gulped down what was going in. All three fallen angels' bellies were getting bigger before the other three pulled out and puddles were made on the floor.

Kalawarner and Mittelt were out of it, however with Raynare being experienced, she was able to last and stay conscious without panting too much.

"Phew, that really took a lot out of me." Issei says while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, that was good. I think these two have learned their place anyway." Yusuke says before taking off his jacket and putting his fedora back on. "I've had enough for tonight." He says, reverting back to Harold.

"I can only wonder how they'll be if they ever become pregnant." The brown-haired boy says.

"Wait, we can get these girls pregnant?" Fred asked out of curiousity.

"We haven't proven that yet, but me and Issei said something like let's see who's child Raynare gets pregnant with first. Though, I guess we'll have to see if that's possibly with the rest of the girls too." You mention.

"So, you're turning this into a contest or something?"

"Not really, just curious is all."

"If that's the case, do you think we should keep all three of them down here? I kinda wanna keep this one." Harold says while smacking Kalawarner's ass.

"Oh, if we can take one of them home with us, I'll take the little one here." Fred says as he walked up to Mittelt.

"Well, if Issei can't take any of them home, I guess you could." You say as said brown-haired boy looked annoyed while Harold and Fredrick looked happy. "Though, first we should allow him to make his little changes to them." You then say which made him look happy.

"Can do." He says while raising his gauntlet.

(Next Day)

It'd be quite the morning for the group. Issei didn't have a girl at his house, which did annoy him, but he knew it would only be a matter of time until he gets to keep one at his house. His friends on the other hand were enjoying their new morning routines.

At your house you decided to take it behind into Raynare's ass before you could go to school, enjoying her tight asshole, her moans, and her squishy asscheeks, though had reached over to grab her breasts instead.

As for Fredrick, he was also doing anal with Mittelt, though with her facing him. He was enjoying her new more bubbly ass, and her somewhat more thick thighs. Her breasts were only slightly bigger as Issei didn't want to take much away from the loli look.

While that happened at his house, at Harold's, he was enjoying the boobjob he was getting from Kalawarner. Her new larger rack felt amazing on his penis and he enjoyed seeing her more well-endowed frame squatting down in front of him while he wondered how he should thank the dragon boy later on.

You and the rest knew that you needed to get to school soon, but you might as well enjoy the morning while you can. For your next few slaves may come sooner than you think.

_To be continued..._

**Okay, It's become clear that I don't have enough people reading my stories to ask for votes on who I should do next. I'm gonna put a hold on votes and wait until I can get enough readers and if I think I about it, I'll ask for a vote on who should be the next one.**


	7. Exorcist's Execution

**... Okay, Asia is next. However for someone like her, I don't know about having a full on rape session like, having her with all four of the Evil Quartet. I'm thinking that maybe I could just have Issei with her, and if possible, maybe the reader.**

(8 Years Ago)

Your 11 year old self sat in front of an older girl who was firing at some targets, destroying them. Then she looked towards one that was moving through the air and she shot it, freezing it in place. She fired once more and when it hit, it didn't do anything but when it went back in motion, it shattered into pieces.

To which you started clapping as a form of congratulations. "Phew, still got it." She says before walking over to you as you see her left eye covered by a medical eyepatch.

"That was awesome, big sister!" You say happily.

"Thanks, (Y/N)." She says while ruffling your hair. "Ya know one day, you're gonna be doing stuff like this. How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you would like to have a power like this wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Although, I don't know if I'm gonna ever be as good as you are."

She then ruffled your hair even more. "Oh, come on, don't talk like that. You're gonna be so amazing one day, I know it. To be honest, you might actually get stronger than me."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. It wouldn't be surprising for you to become stronger and overpower me." She said as you looked in awe. "Don't worry, once you get your version of Zafkiel you'll be able to do so much." She says before getting down on her knees. "You're gonna be capable of so many great things in the future I just know it. I'm sure that one day, you'll be one of the most powerful beings in the world."

"Really? I don't know about that." You just say as she was a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know if I really want to become the strongest. Sounds kinda boring to be honest."

She then sighed. "Well, it is something to think about. If you wish to become something else, that's alright too. Not matter what you do, I promise I will be proud of you."

When she told you that, your eyes glistered with happiness. You loved her so much and wanted her to be impressed by you and she loved you as much as you loved her. It seemed like nothing could come between you two... if only you knew...

(3 Years Later)

You were now 14 years old and were looking for your sister throughout hell. She told you to stay on Earth and to not follow her, but you got scared and worried for her and decided to force open a portal to hell while taking the flintlock that she gave you along in case you needed to help.

You called out for her name, but was unable to find her anywhere. You tried again, but no luck. Then you heard an explosion and turned to where the source was, then you started running towards it while calling out her name. When you reached the part of hell where the explosions were coming from, you saw what was causing them. And yours eyes widened when you saw-

"(Y/N)! Hey! Hello!" Suddenly a voice was interrupting the memory. "Hey, hey, snap out of it!" Claws then came through the memory and-

(Present Time, Dream World)

-you were pulled out of your trance to see Fredrick standing in front of you. "You okay?" He asked.

You stared at him for a second before shaking your head. "Yes?"

"Dude, I've been trying to get your attention. For a while now." He says.

You looked around, and found yourself in your living room with Harold, or currently Yusuke and Issei sitting on the couches. "I-I'm sorry, what is happening?"

"I decided to go into my world so we can all talk with each other." He explained.

"O-oh, I'm sorry-"

'I also saw what you were seeing just now.' He then says, making sure the others didn't hear. 'I promise I won't tell'em.'

With that, you stared at him for a second before rubbing your left side, finding that a tear could've came out. When you felt the wetness on your hand, you took out a cloth and used it to dry off your hand.

"Apologies for my tardiness." You say before sitting up straight. "Now, I believe you know what we have in mind for next time." You explained.

"Obviously. That nun you told us about has this power to heal just about anything, no matter what the species is. That could be useful, though it won't be much use unless we've met someone who can actually cause fatal damage to us." Yusuke recalls the information.

"I mean, I guess we could use it on our slaves. Maybe, in case they get lose or something?" Fred suggested.

"Well, that could be better than me wasting bullets. Besides, we should get to work in order to get them to help us in battle." You explained.

"Yeah, we're gonna need an army to fight an army after all." Fred agreed with me. "Also, what's our best chance at getting one of the devils from, per-say, the Gremory's peerage?"

"We have to thank Issei for getting us a way. When he went on his 'date' he was handed a flyer, likely Rias wanting him to summon her so she can take him into her peerage. We could use that to summon one to us and use that to our advantage." You explained.

"Aw, damn, that's sick. Yo, Issei, you still got that flyer?" Yusuke says, but then sees that the brown-haired boy wasn't listening. "Issei?"

"Huh, what?" He asked in confusion.

"The flyer."

"O-oh, I do have it. Sorry I was just thinking of something." He explained. "Guys, I know that it's hard for me to have girls at my place for... obvious reasons, but I think I wanna go in alone with Asia." He then says which surprised the rest of you, mostly.

"Wait, what do you mean alone?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I try to get Asia to come to our side using a different method." He explained.

"And, what would that be?" Fred asked, curious.

"I mean, me and (Y/N) did gain her trust. Maybe I could us that and cross it with my lust manipulation. Maybe use that to mess with her head a bit, then I can convince her to join our side easily." Issei explained again.

"Huh... so we're 'not' gonna rape her then?"

"If my tactics don't work, then maybe we could resort to that. However, I want to try a new method that could work with this one."

Fredrick and Yusuke looked a bit confused and was contemplating what he said. You set your finger on your chin in thought. Now that you thought of it, it would be in a way, boring to keep reusing the same the method every time you were to find a potential slave. This could be good for some variety and if Issei wants to have one of his own to keep, what's the harm in it?

"If I may ask, you're gonna break her mind with your lust manipulation?" You asked as he nodded. "Well, I don't see a problem with it. Have you thought about how you would keep her?"

"Considering she lives at the church, I figure I could leave her there and go visit there."

"Alright then. Does anyone else have a problem with it?" You asked while looking towards the other two.

"Ehhh... no." Fred says in disappointment.

"I mean... I guess it's fine." Yusuke says as he seemed more disappointed.

"Then it's settled." You say with your usual smile. "You may go ahead with this plan, Issei."

"Thank you, man. You're a real bro." Issei says while nudging you.

"Now that we got that idea out of the way, any suggestions for summoning a member of the Gremory's peerage." You say, changing the subject.

"Oh, we could use something like, holy water to weaken them." Yusuke suggested.

"And leave burns on their bodies?" Issei asked.

"Well, it would work. Besides, hearing the cries of pain would be delicious." The green-haired boy says while laughing a bit.

"I mean, he's not wrong." Fred says, agreeing.

"Yes, but, maybe we could try something else. Like, how about Issei's Dark Light Magic?" You suggested.

"It does lower their power easily. I could use that." Issei says.

"Okay, before we start talking about how to catch one of them, ya know if you have a problem with keeping slaves at your home, there is an easy fix to that." Fred interrupted.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you know, your mom's the problem right. Maybe-"

"No! No, alright."

"Oh, come on, I know she's your mom and all, but if we can get (Y/N) to-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it okay. Anyways, maybe if I could use my Dark Light Magic, then it'll weaken the devils and therefore make it easier to capture them." Issei changed the subject as Fred looked annoyed from being shot down.

"Yes, so perhaps we could try this after school." You say.

"Actually, after school, I was thinking maybe we could deal with the stray priest and perhaps the stray devil down in the warehouse. After all the priest is gonna be a hell of an annoyance, ain't he?" Yusuke suggested.

"Yes, maybe we could deal with the priest before he becomes a problem. Wait, what's this about a stray devil?" You asked.

"Me and Fred sensed'em in one of the warehouses of this town."

"And you didn't tell us this earlier?" Issei asked.

Yusuke just shrugged. "Okay, now we know. If the devil is female, then maybe we can get it to join us. Yusuke, you and I will go down to deal with the stray devil." You says as the green haired boy nodded. "As for the priest, I trust you and Fredrick can take care of him."

"Hey, you're the boss." The brown-haired boy told you.

"And come on, he's fodder compared to us." Fred explained.

"Good then. Shouldn't be a problem for us then. All we have to do is make sure not to look like we're working together in school." You say with a smile as your plan was set in motion.

(Real World)

"So, do you have an idea as to where to find this priest?" Harold asked as him and Fredrick were walking through the front gate.

"Eh, I can get it out of the little loli girl to tell her. Though, knowing how easy it was to take out those fallens, this one should be fairly easy." Fred explained.

"Can't say I don't have similar thoughts, to be honest." Harold says, agreeing with him. "Though, do you really believe that Issei's idea with this girl might work?"

"I mean, I can understand his frustration with the rest of us having one to stay at our house. Kinda peeved that he shot down my idea without thinking."

"Well, I can technically understand how he would find that uncomfortable."

"I guess but... I didn't say he needed to get into incest." Fred whispered the last part.

"You are right on one thing though, if he wants one at his house his mother is gonna be a problem."

Then Harold bumped into someone which caused him to stumble a bit as that someone dropped her bag and her books fell onto the floor. "Oh, dear, I'm very sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm more to blame for not paying attention." He then says as he got down to pick up the books.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman to help a lady such as myself." Said girl went to pick the rest up.

"What can I say? I wouldn't be one if I were to stand by and watch a lady pick up her belongings." He then says with his classy smile as he hands the book back.

She giggled before taking her books back. "Thank you." Then she left with a wink as he waved.

When she was gone, Fred turned to him. "You felt that too, didn't you?" He asked.

"Devil and fallen... interesting combo." Harold says before they continue on with their day.

(Night, House of the Stray Priest)

Fredrick had arrived in front of the house where the supposed priest was supposed to be and was now just waiting for Issei. He was dangling his claws, listening to the sounds they made while waiting for him. Then spun his hat on his finger as he waited... and waited... but no one came.

"*Sigh*... damnit Issei, come on." He decided to wait a little longer, but all it ended in was him groaning. "You know what, screw this. I'm doing this shit myself."

Then he put his hat on before slashing at the doorknob, slicing it off. Then he opened the door and head on in. Despite busting the knob, he still snuck around, wondering if he could still scare him a bit.

As he was about to enter this one room with light, he stepped in something wet. He looked down, and found a blood puddle. His eyes followed the trail, and then it landed on what was a pile of carnage, which didn't shock him but just made him surprised.

"Well, that's interesting." He says before hearing a chuckle.

"It is isn't it." He hears as he turned to a couch not too far from him. "I've been expecting you, you devil shit for brains." The man on it says before turning his head and showing his crazily creepy smile.

"... Okay, um... So I'm guessing that you're supposed to be some sort of what, exorcist or something?"

"That would be me, yes. I knew that by summoning one of you devils that you'd come to me. Makes my job all the more easy for me." The man says as he got up and walked around it, then notices the fedora and sweater. "Heh, what are you, Freddy's little fanboy."

To that, Fredrick just glared at him. "Y-yes... I'm a huge fan of him." He then says through gritted teeth with an annoyed smile.

"Oh, that's just adorable now. You're trying to be like him. It honestly makes what I'm about to do to you seem cruel." The man says before stepping back. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Freed Sellzen and my job is to kill-"

"Kill devils, blah blah, I get it. Look let's just get this over with okay?" Fred says out of annoyance.

"Oh, straight to the point I see? Then if you want this over with, allow me to do the honors!" Freed yelled as he pulled out a pistol and sword before firing at him.

Fred quickly dodged the first shot, then cut through the next three. The man ran at him and rose his sword up before clashing it with his claws. He then got shot in the stomach before looking at the man who laughed from seeing it happen. The he punched that man in the face before kicking him into the couch, breaking it.

"Asshole!" Fred yelled before beginning to step towards him, claws raised. "You really think-"

Before he finished, he was shot in the leg which made him slouch a bit. "Hurts doesn't it? Holy weapons are nutritiously weak for you devils!" Freed laughed. 

"Yeah, I happen to be a devil, you know."

Then Fred brought his claws back, clashing with the blade before getting kicked back into the hall. He was shot in the chest several times which made him yell in pain. After that, he managed to pull himself up and limp out the door, knowing the exorcist would follow, before he was shot in the other leg causing him to fall into the street.

"Ooh, you can take a lot for a devil. Good, I thought you'd die too quickly and I wouldn't be able to hear you scream in pain for long." Freed laughed. Then when he saw the boy's claws rise, he quickly sliced off his arm causing it to go flying across the street as he screamed in agony. "Yes, that's what I like to hear."

Then he stabbed his sword into his other arm. "Father Freed! What is going on?! Why is there-" A voice was heard which caused them to look towards the door. It was Asia. "F-father Freed?..." She looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Asia. Just dealing with some devil scum right here." The exorcist tells her before ripping his sword from Fred's arm. "Is the barrier set up yet?"

"Uh... Y-yes, it's finally finished." She tells him.

"Good."

"Yeah... sorry to say but..." Fredrick says, gaining their attention. "You're a bit late. That 'barrier' ain't gonna do shit." He says while lifting his head up.

"What do you mean? Are you planning something?

"Yeah, and the subject of our plan is G.O.F.U.C.K-AGH!" He was saying before getting kicked in the face.

"Sounds like someone's got a real mouth on them." Freed then says before lifting his sword up. "Now, you die!" He thrusted his sword into Fredrick's chest.

He coughed up blood, then twitched for a bit while raising his hand up, then falling limp. With that, he assumed that he was dead and ripped the sword out of his body. He chuckled a bit before stepping back.

"It's so easy to kill wannabes like this one." Freed then laughed a bit.

"OH GOD!" They heard as they turned and found that Issei saw them. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"I-Issei?" Asia says while looking at him.

"Huh? W-wait a minute, Asia?" He then says, looking shocked.

"Oh boy." Freed sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry kid, but you were not supposed to see this." He then approached the brown haired boy.

"Wait, what're you doing?"

"W-wait, Father Freed, please don't hurt him. He didn't do anything." Asia begged him.

"Sorry, Asia, he already knows too much." He says, not noticing the chopped arm being dragged across the street. "But since you know him, I'll make this quick." He says while raising his blade up.

Then suddenly, he was stopped by the sound of laughter he heard behind him. He turned around and found Fredrick standing up with his arm reattached. Which made his eyes widen when he saw him.

"Ya know, it's honestly funny. I mean, you're supposed to be a priest aren't you?" The blonde-haired man says. "And I thought that priest were supposed to protect the people. Are they not?" He asked. "I mean, this boy didn't do anything, yet you just decide to kill him."

"H-how are you still alive?" Freed says in disbelief.

"Honestly, if I kill you, I'm doing this world a favor. No one can blame me for wanting to kill a priest/exorcist who would kill even someone innocent."

As he was talking, Issei looked towards Asia and motioned her to come with him. She looked hesitant, but seemed to be contemplating about going with him. Freed saw and brought his sword up about to slice him. But then, Fredrick's claws blocked the attack stopping and shocking him.

While distracted, Issei ran off to Asia and Fred pushed Freed as he jumped back. "You're supposed to be dead. How are you alive!" He yelled at him.

"Oh, me? Dead? Well, I'd never. You see, maybe you shouldn't act so assuming to think that I am a low life devil." He says as his skin began to get paler. "And maybe you should think twice about WHO YOU'RE **INSULTING!** " He then entered his Nightmare Form.

Then he started cackling out in distorted laughter before revealing his blood red eyes as Freed stepped back in fear. Issei and Asia watched in fear themselves as the boy who the priest saw as a wannabe showed his trueself.

He stopped laughing and hunched over while licking his lips. Freed aimed his gun, but when he fired Fredrick disappeared from sight. Then his distorted laughter was heard from all around as he was appearing and disappearing around the area in a blur.

The exorcist was looking around and firing anywhere he could, but didn't seem to be hitting him. He was punched in the back of his head and kicked forward before he swing his blade back, only to miss again before getting slashed in the arm as he yelled in pain while dropping his gun as it started bleeding.

Fredrick appeared in front of him ready to slash him, but collided his blades with the sword. He didn't give the priest a chance to think as he kicked him in the shin, causing him to lose balance. Then the Dream Devil hopped up and slammed his elbow into the man's head, causing him to slam into the ground.

Then he reeled his foot back before kicking him out of the ground, sending him across the street. "W-what is this?" Asia says, scared.

"Asia..." Issei says, gaining her attention. "We should get out of here."

"B-but..." She tried to protest but couldn't think about how to argue.

"Come on!" He says while grabbing her arm and taking her away from the scene.

Freed had just pushed himself up, head bleeding, seeing that he had lost his sword and looked around. He saw it, but then he saw Fredrick step on it.

"Look at you, so high and mighty, but once someone with true power comes along, you're nothing but a scared lowlife you claim devils to be." He laughed while slowly approaching him.

The priest was scared, terrified that he was being overpowered by this devil he believed to be a fake, but actually appeared to be Krueger. He found that his gun was still close to him and quickly swiped it and aimed while using his feet to crawl backwards

He fired, but the shots didn't appear to be doing anything to Fredrick like they did before. The Dream Devil laughed from each bullet put through his ribcage as he continued to approach.

"No! NO! STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled before pushing himself up and trying to jump away.

But his foot was grabbed and he looked back in fear as Fredrick's more terrifying smile came into view. Then he was slammed into the ground, causing his blood and himself to go rolling across the street.

"Ooh, you can take a lot for a human. Good, I thought you'd die too quickly and I wouldn't be able to hear you scream in pain for long." Fred says, quoting what he said earlier.

Freed looked around, and found his sword nearby. He reached for it, only to scream in pain as his arm was cut off entire. Then he turned around in attempt to shoot, only to find his chamber empty before his other arm was sliced off. He screamed in agony as he watched in fear as the Dream Devil walked over to his sword.

"You're an exorcist right? Someone who makes sure to kill devils in the most agonizing ways?" He says while picking up the sword. "Well, let's see how you like it!" He laughed while rising it up.

Freed then tried, even without arms to get away, but couldn't get far. Fredrick then started hacking away at his back without hesitation, laughing each time Freed screamed and his blood sprayed, covering the area. The exorcist's vision was starting to blur, his ears were met with a ringing sound, and he was starting to feel lightheaded, but the pain was still there.

Then, Fredrick stopped hacking away as he knew that the priest was dying. "Hey, don't worry too much about it. After all, hell's got lovely weather at this time of year." He laughs.

Even with the ringing in his ears, even with his vision and life fading... Freed could still hear him say that last sentence... and it was the last thing he'd ever hear.

(Issei's P.O.V.)

After a I made sure we were away from them, I pretended to be concerned as I looked around. "Okay, I think they're gone. What the hell was that about?" I then asked Asia, who didn't respond at first. "Asia?" I asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I... uh..." She started to say.

"What?"

"I... I'm sorry, I don't know if I can tell you."

"Please, tell me what's going on." I say while grabbing her hands in 'desperation'.

I saw her look away for a second before returning her attention. "There... there is something I need to tell you. I'm not supposed to, but I can't lie to you." She says before getting to explaining.

She told me a lot of stuff I already had information on from Raynare, and how the people who she was with were doing bad things in the name of God. But then she told me about how when they found out about her powers that people had put her into a position.

I sort of felt bad because she was forced into something like this. Then she told me how she healed a devil without knowing that he was and then everyone just straight up treated her like the worst thing ever, and labeled her a witch. Something that only made me feel more bad about doing this.

Then again, after all the years of being with the others, it was too late for me to turn back now. I had my plan in place and I need to get her to work for us.

"I-I'm so sorry, Asia." I say which made her look down.

"I-it's okay." She says before I looked around.

"Come on, we should keep going. I don't want that guy catching up with us." I lied as I took her hand to take her to the church.

Now I was certain that I was gonna use some other way to bring her to our side without gangraping her. While I was walking with her, I decided to use a bit of my lust manipulation along the way. I saw her face turn a small shade of red, which means it's working.

I decided to turn it up a bit, and I saw her stumble a bit. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine." She says.

"Come on." Then I decided to help her walk to the church. 

Maybe I should turn it down a bit. This wasn't really necessary just yet. I will take her up to the church then... well, let's see what I can do before I go home. However, I wonder how the others are dealing with the stray devil.

(Koneko's P.O.V.)

After I finally took care of that last request, I was able to finish and be done. I just wanted to be done with this so I can get some sleep, and I hope this doesn't last long. When I was summoned I was ready to greet whoever it was.

"Yo, so wha-"

OH GOD! What the... what is... I... I threw up at the sight. Why did I get summoned here of all... wait... where's the person who summoned me? I look around and run outside. I needed to find out just what the hell was going on.

When I did, I found another body that looked like it was hacked and slashed at. All the cuts and bleeding from him... and him being armless... with a sword stabbed into him. What the hell did this?

When I walked up to the body I went for the hilt of the sword, but accidently touched the blade and brought my hand back cause it hurt. It was a holy sword that's for sure. I looked around, then spotted something.

Right on his leg, cut in through the pants was something written out. I had to get closer, and what it said was... 'I'm coming for you. Grab your crucifix.' Oh my god... I have to tell Rias.

_To be continued..._

**If you guessed, you know who's coming after Asia. We're gonna go over to your side with Yusuke after Issei is done with his. But yeah, I read a few comments on my AO3 and found someone who suggested Issei having Asia to himself.**

**This is supposed to be a reader insert with other characters, but it's kinda hard to think of a scenario of gangrape with Asia... it's just hard to do it with a character so pure. So, I'm gonna have her mind broken without it.**

**This way is kind of more hypnotic and I'm deciding to go with this route because I honestly wanna pay tribute to @grimcreeper58_1 who made a hypno reader x slave DxD story that constantly got taken down by Wattpad.**

**Part of him inspired me to make this series and I wanna pay respects so go check out his profile for more amazing stories.**


	8. Nun in Lust(Lemon)

Once Issei and Asia had arrived at the church, closing the doors and making sure it was secure before sitting in one of the pews. He looked back, pretending to be concerned before looking back towards the blonde who was panting from the stunt he did to her earlier.

He thought for a second before asking her. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I... I'm fine just... a little out of breath." She told him.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I... I don't know. After seeing what happened back there, I'm in a way glad to be free of one of them, but... the rest might come looking for me and I don't know what I'll do if they find me." She says while rubbing her arms. "I'm sorry, Issei. I didn't want to drag you into this."

"Don't blame yourself for this. Look, I know I don't necessarily have superpowers or anything, but I'll do whatever I can to help... as much as I can anyway." He says while having a hand on her shoulder.

"T-thanks, but... you don't have to do this."

"Look, Asia I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time. That doesn't mean I'm gonna let an innocent girl who doesn't deserve something like this to go through it."

She was about the say something, but he held his hand up.

"Maybe we can hide you somewhere they can't find you. Right now, I'm going outside to see if anyone's nearby." He said as he left the pew and walked out of the church.

Asia wanted to stop him, afraid of what would happen to him, but he was clearly stubborn. While left to herself, she thought about the fallen angels and how they all treated her poorly. It was clear that they just wanted her for her Twilight Healing, but she hoped that there was some kind of good in them.

However, her hopes were dashed when Freed tried to kill Issei without remorse. Not to mention, he didn't do anything to him nor did it seem like he was going to do anything because to her, he wasn't any kind of threat. Not to mention, him just knowing about the supernatural didn't seem to be an issue.

But her thoughts were cut when she suddenly felt something she felt earlier. Something that made her body feel hot and she started to pant again. Her face turned red and her panties began to feel wet, which made her scared and confused.

"W-what is this?" She says as her hands went between her legs. "What's happening to me?"

She tried to fight it, but it was becoming hard to deal with. She didn't understand what to do or how to cure it, and she was starting to moan a bit.

"Asia?" Issei says as he entered the room.

"I-Issei, p-please-" She tried to tell him before a small moan slipped out.

"... I knew it. There is something wrong isn't there?" He says as he approached her.

"N-no, I'm not. I-" She tried to say before biting her lip to contain a moan.

"Don't lie to me. I know what this is and how to deal with it." He tells her as she looked at him. "Well, I only know one way to fix it and..." He says before looking away a bit.

"W-what?"

"Uh..." He breathed in before breathing out. "It's not exactly... a clean way to do that."

When she heard about it, she didn't know what he meant at first. She still seemed confused and didn't understand what he meant.

"You see uh... do you know what... intercourse is?" He asked which made her eyes widen. "Before you freak out. I know it sounds bad, but there really isn't any other way. At least from what I know."

"B-but, I... I-I can't..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry but, I don't know any other way." He tells her.

"I-I..." She couldn't think of any way to argue since she believed she could trust him. "A-alright... i-if you're so sure then... p-please be gentle."

"Okay. I'll go easy." He then says before he unzipped his pants which made her gulp a bit, never believing that she'd be doing such a thing.

She took off her veil and placed it down before hearing clothing drop. She saw that he had taken his pants off and his large shaft in full view. She gasped a bit and stepped back.

"I know that it's embarrassing. J-just don't... don't think about it too much." He told her.

To which, she didn't respond and just nodded. Then she reached under her skirt and her panties dropped to the ground as she lifted up her skirt, revealing her pussy which made him blush from the sight. He stared a bit, but shook his head before approaching her.

"It's painful for the first time, so... just a little warning." He says as he put his hands on her hips.

"O-okay..." She says before thinking to herself. 'I-is it supposed to be that big?'

Then Issei aligned his member with her entrance, separating her legs. "Ready?"

Asia hesitated for a bit, but still trusted him. "Y-yes, I am."

With that in mind he picked her up by her legs and leaned against one of the pews to make things easier as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Then slowly he started pushing into her entrance as she winced a bit in pain.

'Alright, finally.' Issei thought while mentally smirking.

Then, he pushed all the way in as she moaned out in pain as she felt her hymen broken. When he did that, he made a fake concerned face and waited for a second as she was breathing heavily and for her to adjust.

"... A-are you okay? Can I move now?" He asked.

"Y-yes.... yes you can." Asia said, trying to hide arousal.

With that, Issei started thrusting into her entrance as gently as he could. Even while he was going gentle, being how big he was, her moans were just as loud as ever. Not to mention, the lust manipulation made her all the more sensitive and harder to endure.

She was confused a bit and couldn't understand why this was happening to her of all people in a church of all places, but the boy seemed trustworthy and did 'save' him from what was about to happen to him. He seemed to know what he was doing, helped her find the church, and was even willing to keep the secret of the supernatural for her.

"H-how are you feeling?" Issei asked her.

"I-I... I feel... good." Asia says, stuttering.

"Okay... good."

He gained her trust and was treating her as fragile as possible, which made her believe he was a good person. However, if only she knew what he really was doing and how he was doing it. Now, he thought it was a good time so he upped the lust manipulation which made her moan a little louder.

She was surprised from feeling such a thing happen all of the sudden. Though he thought he already added enough and decided to turn it down a bit. She was thankful that the feeling had calmed down and it felt more easy to handle, but still hard.

Even so, she felt amazing. What he was doing felt absolutely great and she couldn't deny it. She couldn't believe that it felt so good and especially since it was done by Issei, not knowing that he was actually causing it. Being still under the illusion that he was a good guy and could do no wrong.

Then Asia suddenly came on his penis, her juices squirting out in the middle of him banging her.

"A-Asia... I'm... about to cum." Issei says in a fake stutter.

She tried to say something, but her moaning made it impossible to get a word out. She didn't tell him not to do it inside so he didn't think not to do. And then, he started releasing his load, filling up her womb as her moaning was becoming quieter and quieter.

Some of his semen leaked out of her entrance, and her moaning lowered to a sigh while her eyes were rolled up. Even so, he was still cumming for a while longer than expected. After a bit, he finally stopped, and pulled out of her as a good amount of his cum gushed out of her creating a puddle on the floor.

Asia panted a bit as the boy put her down on the pew as she was still squirting some out, staining her dress. Issei pretended to be tired as well and sat next to her. He waited for a bit was wondering if she was gonna do anything, but she was sitting there, not moving an inch.

He waved his hand in front of her, yet still nothing. 'Did I go too far?' He thought to himself.

"P-please..." He then heard before seeing her turn to him. "P-please, d-don't stop..." Her mind was definitely broken now.

Seeing this, Issei was a bit surprised that it worked, but then smiled. "Alright then." He thought that since she was out of it, she wouldn't notice.

**BOOST!**

He summoned the Boosted Gear and put one of his newest abilities to the test. Taking off the rest of Asia's dress and admiring her body, even if her breasts were small, he got her positioned on the pew on all fours and aimed at her still leaking pussy.

"Let's do this." He says before placing his gauntlet on the back of her head.

**Dragon Slave Mark!**

And a dragon symbol appeared before flashing brightly as Asia's face went entirely blank and the light faded from her eyes. He waited a bit, taking his hand off of her head and holding her hips.

**BOOST!**

Then he thrusted into her as she moaned out in just seconds of it entering. Her mind became numb and all that was on her mind now was him thrusting his member into her entrance. That was all she could think about, and she wouldn't figure out who really was making this happen.

**BOOST!**

At that point, it'd be clear that it was Issei who was doing it, but her kind and caring nature blinded her, making her an easy target for him. If she wasn't so kind, she wouldn't have wondered into him, and could've avoided what was to come.

**BOOST!**

Now she was a slave to him, completely broken by the lust that he sent into her body. With a broken smile on her face as her mind went numb from the pleasure and arousal. That was confirmation that Issei's plan worked.

**BOOST!**

Asia came as he thought of how much of an achievement it was to pull this off. He didn't need to force her into doing it with her, he didn't even need to get the gang together to do this. All he needed to do, was convince her.

**BOOST!**

That he didn't think would work, but it did. Sure he'd likely share her with her buddies later, but he'd be the one who used her the most. You already had Raynare, Yusuke and Fredrick had Kalawarner and Mittelt in their houses, and Issei could just come to the church if he wanted to have Asia serve him.

**BOOST!**

While thinking, he reached over and grabbed Asia by her small but big enough breasts and had her pulled back. Then he moved her arm over his head and moved to one of her breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking it.

**BOOST!**

It didn't make her moan louder as she was already as loud as she could get, but he still liked it. Besides, he was thinking of giving her 'upgrades' later on. All he cared about now, is that he had something for himself if the other girls were being used and he didn't need to bother his friends by coming over just to get a good fucking.

**BOOST!**

Then he let out another load of his semen into her womb, making her bloat a bit from the amount going into her as she was already filled earlier. He didn't have much to release this time, but it was still enough to leak and create another puddle in the pew.

When he pulled out, Asia laid on the pew panting, twitching every second. She didn't move from that spot and stayed there with her broken smile still visible. He believed that she'd still be alright and hope that he could still use her. Not like it'd matter since the augments could fix things... he thought.

**"You know, I think I'm starting to get used to these methods of yours."** Ddraig says.

"Yeah, it takes a little longer to do, but makes things easier."

Issei sat on the pew while sighing a bit, thinking that he'd done enough and was about to leave. Then he spotted something through one of the windows. A silhouette in the shape of someone similar. Then it disappeared before he heard the doors open, showing that same sihloutte.

"Well, that was some method of yours. Couldn't believe that it worked, but it did, and I have to congratulate you on that." It was you, walking in while clapping.

"(Y/N)?" Issei says as he stood up.

"Close, but the original me is currently still with Yusuke. I am merely a clone sent here out of curiosity to see how you're doing. And it you've proven to have done well without us." The clone of you explained.

"Ah, I see."

"I'm still wondering why you never told us about this... 'Dragon Slave Mark' thing you have."

"I was going to tell you, but I haven't really tested it yet. And I didn't have much reason to use it until now. But, it seems to work like a charm." Issei says with a smile.

"Well, now that she's been claimed, is it alright for the rest of us to have a go at her?"

"I guess, but I want to her to be free to me most of the time since you guys have your own girls at your places."

"Guess it can't be helped." Clone You says before walking over to her before seeing that she was still leaking. "Oh, guess I should fix that."

"Yeah, I got a bit carried away, forgetting that she's technically still human." Issei says while rubbing the back of his head.

You sigh before taking out the flintlock and aiming it towards Asia and firing, causing the semen to flow faster and for her pussy to close and likely tighten it back to normal. You then sigh before sitting on the pew and lifting her up.

"Let's see how good you feel, dear." You then say as you aligned your member with her pussy lips.

Then you pulled her down, feeling how tight she was, which wasn't as tight as the other girls, but you did enjoy her moaning none the less. After a bit, you started thrusting into her, your tip kissing her cervix as her moaning became more audible, and you thought sounded nice.

"Well, she's certainly tight, though not exactly that much." You say.

"Eh I can work on adding augments later. For now, let’s enjoy her the way she is.” Issei says as he walked forward with his penis already hard.

You made Asia down to her hands and had her facing said junk. He took her head and shoved it right into her mouth. With that you two started spit roasting her like you had done with Raynare, enjoying doing so again.

Her muffled moans echoed throughout the church as you kept up with your thrusts into the girl who complied and started moving her body along with both of yours.

“Wow, she’s pretty submissive for a nun.” You say.

“Yep, my new ability is powerful, but I think it was most powerful on her because of how trusting she is.” Issei explained.

“Well, that makes it all the more easy then.”

“Right, though don’t know who we’re gonna run into that’s this trusting again so I sort of got lucky.”

While you were talking, you were still thrusting your dicks deep in Asia. Eventually though, Issei had to release and shot his load down her throat, making her swallow every bit, not spilling a bit.

“Huh, she can take a lot.” You say a bit surprised.

“Well that might be because I unloaded in her twice already.” Issei explained again.

You just shrugged and continued your thrusting as he pulled out of her. Your limit was coming close as well and you decided not to announce it as well and sped up with your thrusts as her moaning became louder.

After a bit, you finally released and filled her up. She came as well as her belly grew bigger from being filled a third time. Then when you were finished, you pulled out of her and allowed your semen to flow and make the puddle below bigger which made you step back and set her on the pew.

“Well, looks like our work here is done.” Your clone say as you brushed your uniform off.

“So what’s gonna happen to you now?” Issei asked.

“I can leave whenever I want, though I don’t know if we should leave her like this in case someone else comes by and sees this.”

“Yeah, I’ll get this cleaned up. I’m gonna stay a little bit longer to augment her body anyways.”

“Then before I leave, I’ll help with the cleaning. It’s gonna take more than one of us to do this.”

“Yeah, guess we’ve killed two birds with one stone tonight.”

“Yes we have. Now let’s get to cleaning.”

_To be continued..._

**You all know what’s coming up next. Asia was the first part of this. The second part is gonna be Viser and I have a bit a change when it comes to her. I think you all know what it is, but anyways thanks for reading and any suggestions as to who should be after Viser you know where to leave them.**


	9. Rogue Devil Offer (Lemon)

**Quick disclaimer to the one on AO3 who asked about not finding grimcreeper58_1's story, it got removed... again... sucks. But hey, he might add it again. Have fun reading.**

"So, this is supposed to be it, right?" You asked as you and Harold stood outside from the abandoned warehouse. "I can already sense the stray from here."

"Yes, this is supposed to be the place. Pretty weak for a devil to be honest. Though, don't really expect much from a stray."

"This is gonna be easy then. We're gonna have to train this one up if we want her as a slave."

"And if it turns out to be a guy?"

"Then we'll just kill him and be gone."

You two then entered the house before making sure the door behind was shut. Looking around, there didn't appear to be anyone around from sights alone, but you knew better.

"Alright, come on out. We know you're here. No use hiding." You called out.

After you said that, you began to hear heavy footsteps before a girl poked her head out of the darkness. "I was wondering where that lovely power was coming from. So it'd be you then?" From seeing the big breasts, it was indeed a girl, which you smiled at.

"Well now, we seem to be on a luck spree. So many devils with sexy bodies so far and yet so easy to deal with them."

"Ooh, you're quite the naughty boy aren't you? ~" She says before coming out into the open and immediately, the boners you and Harold had vanished.

Her lower body looked like a giant, hairy, disgusting spider. Not even that, the legs looked more different from a spider than the rest of her body, but god did it turn you off explicitly.

"My word..." Harold says in disbelief and shock.

"Now that you see me at full body, how about we have some fun? ~" She then says.

"U-um, uh... I-indeed." You say as you weren't prepared for something this freakish. "Getting straight to the point I see."

"Oh, I don't wish to waste any time dear. As such, I'm sorry about this, but this body will be the last things you see before you!" She then held her hand out and symbols appeared.

When lasers began firing, you smirked. "Funny you should say that." And when the dust came up- "Not exactly an accurate choice of words."

She looked shocked before swiping one of her legs back, shooting a web that hit nothing. "Indeed, you don't appear to be very threatening, despite looks." Harold says as she swung her arm back to fire a laser, but missed again.

"Doesn't seem-" You were about to say before suddenly you got shot with a web.

"Not so smug now are you?" She says as you sighed a bit before reaching into your pocket.

"Well, seems like-" Harold was about to say before he dodged a laser. "Oh wow. Cutting it close there."

Then she got shot from behind as she grunted and limped a bit, feeling pain in one of her legs. "No kidding, you're more feisty than-"

She shot a laser as you shot, canceling it out. "Shut up!"

"Short temper, might I say." Harold says with a smile.

"Doesn't seem to take very long to make you mad now does it?" You taunted.

As she heard that, she began to look even more furious. Then her face started to change and morph into something even more disgusting. If you and Harold's boners were already gone well... there wasn't anything left to be turned on by.

"I'm gonna make you all regret ever being born!" She yells as she fires lasers at Harold and you shoot the web below in order to free yourself before jumping away from a fire.

"Yeah, I'm starting to have doubts about adding this one to our slave collection." Harold says while appearing behind you.

That was before you two dodged the next shot. Then a thought crossed your mind. She technically only became like this after killing her master, so that would mean that before then she would've...

"Hey, I got a plan." You say as your green-haired friend came to your side. "Chain her to keep her still."

"Really? Alright then." He says as he vanishes.

Then you took out your flintlock and dodged an attack before making sure it had the right bullet. Snake chains then came out of nowhere and binded her in place before the green-haired boy stood before her.

"You really think this is gonna help you?" She says in anger.

"Eh, more or less, keep you from moving."

Hearing him say that, she quickly turned and saw you behind her, holding up your gun. "Let's see if this works."

And with that, you fired right at her, and it hit immediately. She screamed out in pain before suddenly glowing brightly which made you and Harold cover your eyes. It went on for a while before it began to die down, which allowed you to remove your arms from your sight.

Then, you boner began to grow back from what you saw. Her was on the ground, smaller and having a not so freaky body with normal legs and toned, lovely thighs. She pushed herself up, and you saw her face had reverted back to being beautiful once again. Then she started feeling herself up out of shock.

"What? What happened to me?" She said out of confusion. "M-my body... How did...?"

"It's quite simple really." You say as you walked up to her. "My power is having control of time itself. As long as I hit my target with a shot, I can do basically anything time related. Freeze them in place, make things go faster, reverse effects and damage, and in your case, revert back to a previous form you once were." And then you lifted your hair up, revealing your clock-eye. "It's easy for me."

Her eyes widened at the sight. "Y-you're... t-the Devil of Time?"

"Oh, I guess you've done your homework. Good to receive at least some kind of recognition."

Harold walked up as a snake chain came up beside him while he smiled. "Wait, are you the God of Destruction?" She asked.

"Bingo, you're quite the smart one, might I say." The green-haired boy says. "No surprise that you do know who I am."

After hearing that, she stared at him before looking down at her body. She felt her legs, they felt rather nicer than the spider-kind she had. And her feet, her new soles felt so much better.

"Hope you're thankful for that body of yours, especially since I fixed it well. Now then, since we're-" You were saying before suddenly your hands were grasped by none other than the devil herself.

"Thank you... Thank you so much. You have no idea how much of a blessing this is!" She says as she looked up with a smile and tears on her face. "After I turned into that thing, I didn't think I would be able to come back to this body ever again!"

You were surprised, especially since this wasn't something that had been happening so far. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"I did not think I'd ever be saying this, but you very grateful for what you've done for me. I Viser pledge my life to you and will do anything you wish! ~" She says which made even Harold look surprised. "So, please, how shall I serve you? ~"

Needless to say, you were shocked and surprised. She went from being an aggressive monster to a sexy submissive slave and you haven't even fucked her yet. And all you did was revert her back to her earlier state.

You still managed to crack a smile. "Well, if you really insist now." You say as you stepped back. "Harold, do you believe that you're up for this?"

"Huh? Well, uh, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I do think she'll be better like this anyway." Harold then says as he walked forward.

"W-what?" Viser says, confused.

"You'll do anything for us, right?" You asked.

"Yes, anything!"

"Heh, alright then. Get on your knees."

"What?"

"You heard me. We have a bit of a rule here on loyalty from our slaves and if you wish to prove it, you'll do exactly what either of us say."

"We do things a little different than other high class devils, or anything similar to that. If you want to work for us, you have to earn it." Harold explained.

"Exactly, so if you're truly loyal, then you'll do what we say without any questions. Correct?" You asked while tilting your head slightly.

Viser stared at you two for a second still processing what she was asked, or more less ordered. She was a bit hesitant at first, but after what you did to her, she thought that even if she were to reject, they might force her or possibly even do something worse than that.

"V-very well then." Then she did as she was told and got on her knees.

"See? Now was that so hard?" You say before walking forward and unzipped your pants before your penis flung out, causing her eyes to widen. "What's the matter?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just, shocked at how big it is." She explained.

"Well, I think you get the idea of what to do. So get to work now."

Not waiting any longer, she opened wide and wrapped her mouth around the tip of your dick. She tried to move down further, but due to how long and thick it was, she didn't get very far. Even so, she did her best to suck it as best as she could, though was having some trouble doing so.

She bobbed her head back and forth while also using her tongue to the best she could. It was making you get harder and feel better, especially since she was also using her hand to try and help. You were enjoying yourself, loving her combination of both a blowjob and a handjob and the moans she was making.

"Heh, not bad. First time getting sucked off by a devil before." You say as you looked down at her. "You've surpassed my expectations more than I thought."

"I-I'm glad that I can satisfy you." Viser said as she took her head off before returning back to her position.

"Is it really that good?" Harold asked as he stepped forward himself.

"Well, why don't you find out?" You say with a smile.

"Are you sure? I thought we were taking turns."

"Hey, you don't have to wait if you want."

"Well, guess it couldn't hurt."

Harold then walked forward and unzipped his pants, taking his member out, which was equally as big. Viser looked a bit more shocked and blushed harder, but continued her progress with yours and moved her other hand towards the green-haired boy's, giving it her best handjob.

"Ooh, it does feel pretty good. I'm impressed by it." He says.

"See? Now why don't you use your mouth for him?" You say before the rouge devil listened and went to sucking Harold's.

"Yes, that's nice."

"Masters, forgive me for asking, but are you really comfortable with seeing each other naked like this?" She asked.

"Well, not at first anyways, though we have gotten used to it." Harold explained to her. "Besides, it'd be a shame to keep so much sluts to ourselves now, would it."

She seemed to understand and continued with her blowjob and handjobs. She had a rhythm where she would suck yours for a few seconds before switching to the green-haired boy's and repeated her process of swapping back and forth between your members.

Needless to say, it felt good for you two and didn't hinder pleasure you felt. It was hard for her to keep focus on two members at once, but she was able to manage. She was very obedient which you liked to see, especially since she is doing this willingly, already submitting to you in a way.

It was safe to say that Viser was feeling good too as her entrance was dripping wet, staining the floor below her. That said, her mind was already being clouded with lust and want for more. She decided to focus on getting better at her jobs to both of you and began to move faster.

"Woah, you improved quickly. Someone seems eager." You say.

"Agreed, you seem very loyal." Harold also pointed out.

"A-anything for you, Masters." She says before sucking again.

"That's what I like to hear. Keep it up." You say, your smile never leaving.

After a while, you were both starting to reach your limits, which you weren't going to tell her. You drew closer and both of you readied yourselves so that you wouldn't hit each other. As Viser went faster and faster, you then started releasing your loads at the same time, covering her face while getting some in her mouth.

"Whew, sorry about that. I just got a bit caught up in the moment." You say as she coughed a bit before swallowing most as she could. "How did it taste?"

"It tastes... really good." She says with a smile on her face.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now we can move on to the next part."

You moved down behand her as she blushed. "M-Master, what are-" Before she could finish you poked at her soaking pussy which made her squeak a bit from just the touch.

"Someone's been enjoying themselves. You sensitive?"

"Y-yes, but... I don't mind honestly." Viser tells you with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're certainly more submissive than I expected." Harold says while walking up. "It took us time needing to break some of fallen angel into being obedient slaves."

"Then it shows that I'm just better than them, right? Do they have bodies like this? ~" She then says while lifting her breasts up with her hands.

"Heh, that answer can wait a while." You say before pushing your fingers inside, causing her to gasp. "Right now, you still have business with us."

Then you started moving your fingers around inside her entrance which made her moan loudly, feeling you finger her. You moved your fingers around in every spot you could hit, drenching them in her juices while her moans echoed through the warehouse. Then he took his fingers out and licked them.

"Someone seems pretty turned on." You say before push her down into her hands. "You're definitely ready." Then you aligned your member to the pussy lips.

"A-already? This is moving so fast." Viser says.

"Not exactly one for waiting for the main course. So, you better be prepared."

Then you grabbed her hips and inserted into her, which caused her to grunt a bit. You also grunted from how tight she was, but still pushed in further as she moaned loudly. You came to a stop, but then you noticed something off. There was something blocking your path, but you could clearly tell it was her cervix.

"What the... Wait a second..." You say before you saw her turn her head towards you, looking worried. "You're... not a virgin?"

"U-unfortunately not. My bastard of a once master took it from me." She told you.

"Well, that's a shame now. Guess that's a first." Harold mentions.

"Sucks, but it doesn't necessarily matter." You say as you pull out. "You belong to us now." Then thrusted right back in.

Then you started pulling out and pushing back in over and over again. Listening to her moaning constantly with the sound of wet skin slapping filling the air. The feeling of your large dick going in and out of her was making her pant from the rising heat.

"Tell me, does it feel good?" You asked.

"Yes!" Viser says through her moans.

"How does it feel in comparison to your previous master?"

"D-don't even... talk about him... h-he could never come c-closer to this!"

"Figured as much. Let me guess, he had a limp tiny dick, right?"

"H-he did..."

"Hehe, oh, sounds like he was a joke." Harold says before approaching her. "Though, I expected him to be such a low-life either way." He says before holding his shaft up. "Take care of this will you?"

She obliged and wrapped her lips around his member and began sucking while she was getting pounded from behind as well. Her muffled moaning filled the warehouse as her saliva and juices soaked the shafts going in and out of her.

Her tongue was doing it's best to bring pleasure, she even started bucking her hips as best as she could. Multitasking was still new to her and the heat was running through her body as the two large cocks made it hard to focus, especially with them hitting the back of her throat and entrance to her womb.

Then she felt something grabbing her breasts and did her best to look down. Despite not being able to look far, she could clearly see a small black portal below her as two hands were reaching up, grabbing her chest. They started rubbing and squeezing them which made her moan louder.

"You've got some pretty big ones. Not bad if I say so myself." Then she saw what looked like another you come out of the ground which caught off guard. "What? I thought you already knew. I can make clones of myself and use them as I please for anything I want. And I mean anything."

The clone says before he started sucking her nipple, making her muffled moaning louder. Viser now had an even harder time focusing on the two of you as her breasts were being toyed with and a tongue dancing around one of her nipples that was being sucked.

She came after a bit, soaking your penis as you continued to pound her cervix without much remorse. You then started to speed up as her gags echoed through the warehouse, coming close to reaching your climaxes, ready to fill her up. Your clone had moved her other breast to his mouth and started sucking on both of her nipples.

After a few more minutes of getting spit roasted and her boobs sucked, the both of you started cumming inside of her. Filling up her womb while also having her swallow more of your loads. She swallowed as much as she could and even some was started to leak out the edges of her upper and lower lips. The two of you pulled out and your clone stopped sucking her breasts before disappearing. 

"First time filling up a devil. Despite not being a virgin, you still feel pretty nice." You say while walked to the side of her. "Let me guess, old master couldn't last three seconds?" You asked mocking.

"N-no... not at all." She says while looking up. "I-I couldn't be any happier for you to be my new master." She says with a smile before hearing Harold's throat cleared. "Uh... M-masters. Forgive me."

"It's not really that big of a deal." He says before while walking behind her. "Besides I still have some stored up that I wish to release, so I hope you can at least last a bit longer." Then he got down and grabbed her shoulders before pulling her back.

Then he aimed for her asshole to which she was about to say something until he pushed into her asshole. Viser moaned loudly in pain before for a moment before the pain began to fade and she adjusted to his size. She panted a bit while a tear ran down her face and she looked back to see Harold's still smirking face.

"I'm sorry, is there something you wish to say?" He asked.

"N-no... not at all." She says while wiggling her hips a bit.

"Good to hear."

Then he lifted her up before bringing her back down causing her to gasp a bit through her moans. It hurt for a second, but she eventually got over it and allowed the boy to violate her body without a care in the world.

'I-I never thought I'd be doing this with the God of Destruction or the Devil of Time. But I'm so glad that I am.' She thought to herself as the lust was starting to take over.

Her masochistic side had already gotten the best of her from the beginning. She didn't need to be raped or converted into a broken slave since she was already so obedient and already was ready to give her body to whoever her new master may be.

You enjoyed seeing just how slutty this stray devil was and seeing how she was willingly giving her body up for you enjoy. It just showed that you didn't need to be forceful with every potential slave you want to use and that some are willing to give themselves up for you.

You chuckled a bit before a clone of you came out from the ground. "This is all too easy." The clone says.

"No kidding. We barely are doing anything and these devils aren't even that powerful. Therefore, we may have over trained for this."

"And to think, Issei's ideas are actually working well. At this point, we'll have an army and it'll be a piece of cake to take down the devils."

"Pretty much. Now I'm sure you know why I brought you out here."

"Well, I am you and I'll be on my way to see how Issei is. I'll be sure to inform you when my business there is finished." Your clone says as he takes his leave to where your other friend was.

As for you, you still were hard and thought that you could release a bit more left and walked over to Viser. She got the idea and put one hand on your hip while wrapping her mouth around your shaft as her other hand rubbed the base.

"Honestly, I was expecting that you to make things complicated, but you made things pretty easy for us." You say as you enjoyed her mouth soaking your member. "Not to mention, you get the honor of being the first devil we fucked."

"And here I believed that this might be more of a challenge to conquer the underworld. Though, I must say, I kinda like the methods that we're using." Harold states. "It seems to work very well too."

Viser was a bit surprised at how you two were having a conversation with each other while also being able to fuck her at the same time. You seemed so casual when doing it that it was a bit unexpected, but then again she didn't seem to care. It didn't matter to her whether she had more than one master or not, and she loved the way she was being treated.

She didn't need to be broken, she wanted to be treated like an object, especially by two of the most powerful beings known to devils. That was something her previous master could never give her and refused to give her what she wanted and left her body to be ruined.

Now these new masters of hers had not only fixed her body, but they now were giving her everything she wanted and couldn't care any less anymore. She did her best to please her masters by sucking harder and even moving her hips as much as she could.

"Your little reward is coming up, so get ready to swallow, bitch." You say before grabbing the back of her head and forcing her to deepthroat your cock.

Her muffled gagging became louder as the two of you sped up with thrusts coming closer to your limits. A bulge could be seen in both her throat a bit with each thrust and she had came from the ruthless pounding she was receiving.

Seconds after she did, you and Harold started releasing your loads right into her ass and stomach. It took about a minute and she swallowed as much as she could and was successful in doing so without any leaking from her mouth, but it did leak from her asshole.

You pulled out after you were finally done and heard her still gulping and having a bit of trouble, but then she came to a stop before she started panting. She also moaned loudly as Harold pulled out of her and left her lying on the ground while still having trouble breathing but still had a smile on her face.

"Damn, for a stray this bitch can certainly take some abuse. It's too bad that whoever that old master of hers was he clearly couldn't make her good in any way." You say while zipping your pants back up.

"Quite a shame, but lucky for us. That was very refreshing and honestly feels better every time we do it. I was afraid that this might get old." Harold says with his smile still on his face. "So, what do you believe we do now?"

"Well, I think we should clean up all the excess cum we've made here or they might trace it back to us. As much as I believe they could be suspicious of Issei and might think that Fred's dad is behind this, I wouldn't want them to found out about us. At least not just yet anyway."

"Yes, maybe it could end a bit badly if they found out about us too soon. Speaking of Issei, how do you believe his plan is going?"

"I sent a clone to see for myself. Give me a moment." You say while looking up while your left eye glowed. "Oh, look at that. It actually worked. Not bad. We should congratulate him later on doing this on his own."

"Interesting. Alright then, let's get to working on cleaning this mess up before we take this one with us."

"Agreed. Perhaps we should also start thinking of our next move afterwards."

(Orc Club)

"So the stray in the warehouse also disappeared." Rias asked as she sat at her desk.

"Yes, it seems as though that has been dealt with as well, however, there doesn't appear to be any body left over." Akeno tells her.

"This might not be a good sign. Especially with how I found that priest. Who knows what might happen next?" Koneko states.

"As relieved as I would be since they seem to be taking care of trouble for us, I'm more worried on what they'll do next." Rias states with her hands on her head. "And we all know that Freddy loves to make a scene so..." She then sighed. "I don't know if Freddy is working with someone or if this is the work of someone else."

"And about Issei?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know at this point. For all I do know, maybe Issei already activated his sacred gear and therefore could be the reason he survived against Raynare. Though, if not then I don't know what is going on with him. For now, we should be careful and try to at least get some idea of who's behind what."

_To be continued..._


	10. (A/N) Question

**Welp, we already got to the point where have a total of five girls so far. Before I move onto the next chapter and next slave, I wanna know if I should do something like perhaps, I don't know, an Orgy chapter?**

**Oh no, there won't be yaoi, but there will be some yuri in it... maybe... if you want...**

**Anyways, would you like to see this? At least with the amount of girls you currently have so far? Or do you think I should hold off until I add some more girls? Whatever gets commented the most will be the next chapter.**

**AO3 or Wattpad. Let's see which one gets more comments than the other.**


	11. A Well Earned Night (Lemon, Orgy)

****

**Alright, so now that we've already got a good amount of girls so far. At this point in the story, before we get into Rias' Peerge or any other girls, let's have a little orgy before then. So, currently now allow me to give a status so far.**

**Total Girls: 5  
Fallen Angels: 3  
Humans: 1  
Devils: 1**

**The list will update every while or so, but for now this is the total amount so far. Enjoy reading and thank you.**

Your plans were already getting set in motion and going just as you wanted. You already had a decent amount of slaves to work for you and the team and it made you happy since you were coming closer to your main goal. Not to mention, the way you were going with things, it made you feel great, especially since this also was granting you even more power than before.

Right now, all four of you were at your house where you decided to bring your slaves for the time being. Issei had a little suggestion for you to do as a sort of victory and before you moved onto the next part of your plan.

Though he decided on making his changes with your two new slaves. Viser of course got a more thicker body than she did, matching Raynare's own. Asia did also get bigger breasts, but he seemed to focused more on her ass than anything.

And now you had your slaves granting you service. Raynare and Viser were both giving you licks up your shaft, Issei had Asia doing the same with his, Mittelt was sucking Fredrick's from the tip to the base, and finally Yusuke was getting a boobjob from Kalawarner.

You smirked from the fact of how obedient they were being, though in the stray's words, she joined willingly. They were basically becoming an army for you to fight against the devils and do maybe the cliché villain thing of taking over the world. And more importantly, free your sister.

"Master, does it feel good?" Raynare asked.

"Yes, you're doing very well my fallen slut. You've been getting better ever since your first day." You tell her while she continued to lick your crotch. "What about you, Viser? Does it feel good to be servicing us?"

"Yes, of course it does. Having more than one master feels even better than having one at all." She tells you.

"Heh, of course you do. You really like this, don't you sluts?" Fred says while pulling his slave off.

"Why wouldn't we want anything else? After all our years, we couldn't be anymore happy to be serving under you." Mittelt says with her broken mind.

"Hehe, seeing you girls act like the whores you look like is quite the sight. I will love seeing more of you bitches fall under despair." Yusuke says with a smile of his own.

"Ya know, when I pictured having a harem, I never really expected to do this kind of thing. Either way though, I don't mind it. I like doing this either way." Issei then spoke up.

"Well the plans are starting to fall into motion, so I believe that maybe grabbing one of the devils in our school." You say.

"Right, but which exactly?" Yusuke asked out of curiousity.

"That we still have yet to decide, but for now, let's enjoy what we've gained from these past few days." You say as the others agreed with you.

While saying this, you released your load all over Raynare and Viser's faces and breasts. They then started licking your load off of each other which made you smile at the sight of. It made you chuckle a bit, seeing how they seemed to crave your cum even while on others. You did think that maybe four boys wouldn't be enough to take care of them and had an idea.

Sometime later, you had created a clone and you used it to give the devil woman a pounding and the real you was fucking the fallen angel in her entrance. Fredrick and Issei decided to take their girls in the ass, loving the tightness in them.

Yusuke also decided to fuck the fallen angel he had while sucking on her breast, taking pleasure in her bigger nipples. Moans of the girls filled the room along with the sounds of wet skin slapping. Though while the others enjoyed their toys, you had the feeling of your penis going into two pussies at the same time thanks to your clone.

"Damn, and here I thought you felt good to fuck before. You girls sure have the best type of pussies." You say while feeling Raynare's large bust press against your chest.

"Our bodies are yours only and you may use them however you please. It doesn't matter what we think, we live for you and to service only you. Honestly, I couldn't be any happier." She moaned out loudly.

"That's what I like to hear, and makes me glad that you know your place." You say before capturing her lips with your own.

You already had your tongue dominating her own as she allowed you to ravish her mouth without care. For good measure, you also grasped ahold of her bubbly ass and squeezed it as hard as you could. You loved feeling her moan louder into your mouth.

It felt good and like you were already about to burst from the fucking you were doing, but you managed to hold it in thanks to your experience. It made you actually feel like you were power and that maybe it was going to your head just a bit, but you kept some control of yourself.

Your friends were having a good time themselves, knowing that they couldn't be caught and since the slaves didn't have a public record, they didn't worry about being caught. Neither did you, and you knew that with the deaths of that male fallen and reject of a priest no one would be looking for them.

And Rias along with Sona and their Peerges weren't suspicious of you just yet, so you could catch them off guard in possibly anyway. You never thought the idea of being the villain could feel so great, though it did and you loved it.

After a bit you finally let go and you and your clone started cumming inside Raynare and Viser at the same time, filling them both up to the brim. You separated from the fallen as she panted while saliva connected your lips. Eventually, their entrances started to leak with your load.

When you were done, you heard a similar dripping sound that wasn't coming from you. Yusuke had released inside of Kalawarner as he had pushed further and held her in place until he was done. His semen was still dripping and already had a small puddle made on the ground.

You got to see Fredrick and Issei stop thrusting, showing they were releasing as the same thing was happening. That was the first load for all four of you so far for the night and there was still more yet to release.

This time you decided to switch things up and swap girls. You and your clone got to have a go at Kalawarner and Asia, Fredrick decided to have some fun with Viser, Yusuke went for Mittelt, and Issei was having fun with Raynare. You chuckled at the thought of 'sharing was caring' and since the four of you were close, you did want to give the others some variety instead of just fucking the same girl all the time.

"Really? You're this turned on by getting fucked by more than one man? You really are sluts you know that?" You say mockingly.

"I DO! I... I am a s-slut... just for y-you and n-no one else!" Kalawarner screamed out through her moans.

"That's right, you are! You belong to us, nothing more!"

You decided to give a lick on the blue-haired fallen's neck before you started sucking it, not caring if you might leave a hickey or not. You also decided to grab her breasts and squeeze them as much as you wanted as she came from all the rough fucking.

"I heard your old master couldn't even come close to making you feel good, could he? He had a tiny penis?" Fredrick asked while still ramming his member into Viser.

"Definitely... It could never be as good as any of yours!" She screamed out between her moans.

"Jeez, that small? How did he even get your virginity? Must've been pretty pathetic then." He smacked her ass as she came on his penis. "Sides, he could never make you release this much, could he?"

"No, never! He never could... P-please, d-don't stop!"

He listened to her and had even sped up, pounding her like a piston. Her moaning echoed throughout the room each time he hit her cervix as his balls smacked against her clit, that was before he reached down and pinched it which made her release once again.

Issei was squeezing Raynare's boobs as hard as he wanted, hearing her moan loudly from how sensitive she had become. He started licking around her nipples fiercely, switching between them without a care. Then he started sucking on one while pinching the other one just as hard.

"Yes, suck! S-suck your-AH! Your slave's l-large juicy tits!" She said between her moaning.

She climaxed and her juices sprayed the ground and stained his penis as well, but he never stopped thrusting into her. Yusuke was having his own fun with the blonde loli. Despite her more squeaky voice, her moans were still music to his ears.

"Ya know, for a girl with such a small body, you're still a pretty good fuck. I thought it'd just be your ass that'd feel good, but your pussy is nice too." He says before he rose his hand up. "Let's spice things up shall we?"

Then his snake chains came out from behind him but then began to morph into the shape of normal black snakes that glowed green. They started licking around her nipples and one fazed through her back before it started moving around somewhere that made her more aroused as her tongue hung out.

"Now that's the face I fucking love to see." He laughed as thrusted harder.

As you saw your friend putting his abilities to use, you decided to do the same. You summoned another clone and pulled Asia down before making her suck your clone's cock. This caused you to feel even greater and rise the heat and pleasure within her body. You did the same with Kalawarner, having her suck another clone's dick.

It was going on for a little longer than expected, but after a bit of fucking, you came inside of the girls you were fucking. They were filled up like they had been before as their stomachs grew slightly before you came to a stop. After that, you decided to spice things up a bit and use your abilities to the best.

This time, you had Mittelt along with two clones. Your dick in her pussy, your first clone's in her ass and your second taking her mouth. All she could do was make muffled moans and try her best to pleasure the member in her mouth with her tongue.

Yusuke was fucking Raynare in her pussy and had turned two of his snake chains into the shape of dicks and had them going in her mouth and ass while he had another two at her boobs, sucking them. He had the same happening to Kalawarner, but he made an extra tentacle for her pussy. He enjoyed seeing the look on their faces as he was doing so and almost release his next load because of it.

Fredrick unfortunately couldn't do anything similar, but you decided to lend him a clone to help. He took Asia's front entrance and your clone decided to take her in the back. She was the only one who's moans were muffled and out loud in the open.

**BOOST!**

Issei had his Boosted Gear summoned and used his Lust Manipulation to have some more fun with Viser. You also lent him a clone who was using her mouth. She was moaning harder than the others despite being muffled and had orgasmed several times through the pounding.

The moans of the girls filled the house and the sounds of slapping skin. The arousal rose tremendously as the four of you enjoyed having your fun with your slaves. You never pictured yourself doing something like this back then, but now that you got to do something like this, you didn't think it was really bad.

With this, you weren't going to stop with just the slaves you had now. You WERE going to go and capture more servants of any species to go and take on the devils. It didn't matter to you whether you might go to war because of it or not.

Not to mention, with your abilities, you had so many ways of catching them off guard when they least expected. And you still had some abilities you could work on to make it even easier. Not to mention, thanks to the amount of slaves you did have, you were growing in power.

It may sound ridiculous to say that having sex with these girls was granting you power, but like in a hentai, it was. And this was not only just a way to become more powerful, but also enjoy doing so.

Finally after so long, you all began to release your finally loads for the night. You and your clones filled every hole in Mittelt, Yusuke along with the tentacles he made filled up Raynare and Kalawarner, Fredrick and your clone released in both of Asia's holes and Issei along with your clone did the same to Viser. All five girls orgasmed as well along with their stomachs growing from how much there was and some leaking out in a puddle.

You had to turn your head and quickly create a portal on the ground so that you weren't in a puddle of your own cum. Thankfully though, you were able to stop after a bit. The ones who had something in their mouth were unmuffled, but they didn't puke up any of your loads.

When done you all took yourselves out and panted exhaustedly. Your clones disappeared, Issei de-summoned his Boosted Gear, Yusuke's snakes went away and reverted back to Harold, and Fredrick took off his hat and waved it in his face to cool off. You four had even sweated from the rough fucking they were doing to the girls.

"Oh man... I never thought... I'd be sweating this much." Fred says between pants.

"Yeah... man, I am exhausted." Issei also says while pulling the collar of his shirt a bit.

"That did take a lot of energy out of me. I feel like I've run a few miles." Harold says, not even bothering to put his hat on.

"Well... this is... this is a bit of a problem." You say before straightening out your outfit. "At the very least, we got some experience doing so, but we should make sure we're not this exhausted the next time we do this. Thankfully, we should be able to handle it with our increasing power."

"No kidding, it's gonna suck if we get attacked while getting tired like this." Fred says before looking at the slaves. "Oh boy."

The rest of you looked towards the girls. They were all laying on the ground in puddles of your guys' cum while panting heavily with their stomachs still bigger, still filled. Some were either squirting out a bit, had one of their lower holes pulsing, and sometimes twitching. The sight made you four cringe a bit.

"Maybe we went a little far tonight." Issei says as Harold nodded.

"Yeah, perhaps we should calm down a bit when doing this." You agreed before taking your flintlock out. "I'll fix the healer and get her to take care of these girls."

"Do you really think that girl's abilities will be enough?" Fred asked.

"If not, then I guess I'm wasting more bullets tonight." You sighed.

After taking care of the problem at hand, everyone was getting ready to leave. Issei planned to take Asia back to the church while Fredrick and Harold were gonna take Mittelt and Kalawarner back to their houses, leaving Raynare and Viser with you.

You looked to your reflection in the window looking at your left eye. As you continued to look, you could've sworn you saw yourself change to look like your sister. You placed your hand on the window as the reflection reverted back to normal.

"You feeling okay man?" You turned your head to Issei who was standing next to you.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm alright. It's nothing to worry about." You say before getting pat on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll free her sooner or later. It's taking a while, but we will." He said to you as you smiled.

"Thanks man." You say while patting him on the back.

When you did this, Harold was watching. In his past life, he was cruel and evil without a real care for anyone, so having an actual friend like this felt odd to say the least. Both him and his evil side shared the same feeling and thought that while it was fun for them to do evil, it actually felt better to do it with another.

Before the other three left, you got to some discussion. "So, I'd say we have a good advantage. Fred, you said you got something from the exorcist, right?" You asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah um..." Fredrick then reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out a sword. "This here is one of the pieces for the Holy Sword Excalibur."

"Excalibur? Like that project where they kidnapped a bunch of kids to see who was worthy?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Fred says as he began spinning while tossing it up. "Maybe to a devil it's no use, but to us, we can use this to our advantage-OW!" He says as he caught the blade part before dropping it. "Just like so."

"Awesome job, that definitely will come in handy." You say with a smile. "Unfortunately, my specialty is using guns so I don't know if I'd be good at using it."

"We do just need one of us don't we?" Harold says with a hand on his chin. "I guess I could try using it, unless someone else wants to." He says before going into thought.

"Well, uh..." Issei speaks up. "I mean, I could try." He says with his hand up.

"... You want the responsibility of using that thing?" Fred asked.

"I mean, I'm not a devil and I could at the very least try to use it." The brown-haired boy explained.

"In that case, knock yourself out. If you can anyways." You say.

"I'm sure that with Ddraig's power I can make the effects even stronger. And with my Dark Light Magic, I could do a whole lot more."

 **"My power and yours combined with the sword might be a good idea. If we find the rest of the pieces and combine them, we can make it even more powerful."** Ddraig then spoke.

"I was just about to say. This could be the best idea." You say as you go and picked up the sword. "So have fun with this, Issei. Go wild." You say while handing him the sword.

When he took it his Boosted Gear activated and a large flash filled the room before the blade of the sword was seen sticking out of the gauntlet. The boy took a look at it from all corners and even waved it around a bit.

"Nice." He then says before both that and his gauntlet disappeared.

"Alright then, let's all call it a night and we'll get to work tomorrow." You state.

"No problem. So see you after school tomorrow?" Fred says as he started leaving to get his slave.

"Agreed." Harold says while doing the same.

"See ya then, pal." Issei says while giving you one more pat on the back before following them.

"Right." You say before looking towards the window. "Sit tight, sister. I'll see you soon."

_To be continued..._

**Anyone wanna see a part of the story from before the four of you got together and how you assembled the team? Cause, I kinda want to do one of those at some point. And anyway, that's about three lemon chapters in a row, and I think it's about time I put your other abilities to use. So, suggestions for the next slave are still open.**

**Also, I think I might plan to add maybe one or two more members. Let me know what you all think.**


	12. By The Weekend

Today was the start of the weekend. It was also the same day you decided to take one of your slaves out for a walk around town. You didn't want to stay inside and just fuck the entire day, that might not be one of the best ideas. Plus, it was a nice day and you didn't want to waste it, and Fredrick and Yusuke could use a tour.

"Seems like quite the beautiful day today. Glad we didn't decide to stay inside." You say while looking up at the sky. "So, how does it feel to be out in the day without dealing with other devils for once."

"Well, it is kinda nice to have a bit of a day to relax. Sides' these places seem to look better in the daylight in all honesty." Fredrick says while stretching a bit.

You were in casual wear since you didn't have school to go to, and your Devil of Nightmare's friend was just out in his sweater and fedora. As for what slave you decided to take out with you, it was Viser, who was wearing normal clothing you managed to get thanks to your 'abilities' and she had to wear it despite it being tight on her since she couldn't be naked in public.

"Even though we're just walking around for the day, we should still keep alert. For all we know, the devils don't know about us just yet and we should keep it that way." You tell him. "I highly doubt they'll give us a second to relax if they ever find out."

"Yeah, well I think they gotta be pretty cautious now, especially with the bodies I've left behind that they've no doubt found. Though, they think my dad is doing the work so thank goodness they don't know."

"None the less, they are keeping an eye on Issei so we should be careful to make sure no ones stalking him."

"Excuse me, Master-" Viser started before you held your hand up.

"Viser, I have specifically told you not to call any of us master while out in public."

"A-apologies. I just wanted to bring up something about the nun. Is it really safe to keep her at the church?" She asked as you seemed a bit confused. "What I mean is, what if someone else from wherever she's from goes there and sees her?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I never thought about that." You say with a finger on your chin.

"I mean where do you think we should keep her then? Issei isn't comfortable with letting her stay at one of our places and he said that his house is off limits as long as his mother is living there as well." Fredrick asked.

"Well, like you said, his mother is the problem so maybe we should do something about her. We should talk to him about it."

"Okay, well have you thought about which devil we should capture in one of the peerge's in school?"

"Like I said, I haven't thought about which one we'll capture first. We're just gonna have to pick a random with the flyer. The one we're gonna have the biggest challenge with though is definitely the Himejima."

"Yeah, heard about the sadomasochist half-devil half-fallen. With her both liking to feel pain and causing it, I can't imagine the difficulty."

"We'll find a way, I'm sure about it. We caught one masochist after all."

"Correction, 'you' caught one masochist. Har, Yus and I weren't there at the time."

"Either way, when it comes to her, I'm sure we'll have a way to catch her."

"Well, the loli and swordswoman shouldn't be as much of a challenge. I have been working on a new ability that might help us. Like, manipulating one's mind and what not."

"Good to know. Brainwashing them might also be a big help. Ironic since they also have mind abilities."

"Nice."

"Indeed. Honestly, it sounds almost impossible that beings like us are being given such abilities. Usually the villains are not the ones who gain this type of abilities."

"Who knows? What I wanna know is how exactly we're going to free your sister." The three of you stopped at a crosswalk. "Like, how exactly does her prison work again?"

"In short, thanks to the power of the Four Satans that she was imprisoned and after that, they hid her somewhere in the underworld and from what I've heard, just having one removed easily weakened which should give her the chance to escape. There could be another way, but the most likely idea is that it'll weaken once one of them dies."

"Gotcha." Fred then says before thinking of something. "What about Sitri and her peerge?"

"They're also a problem, but we should wait until we find an opportunity for them. Until then, let's focus more on Gremory's peerge before anything else. And if we run into a problem, then we'll have to deal with it. Simple as that."

When the light on the sign changed you then crossed the road. "Guess that makes sense then."

The three of you arrived at the plaza and met up with Issei and Harold who were already there. You relay the information to them about Rias and Sona's peerge and how the devil/fallen angel combo would be a toughie to take care of. The brown-haired and green-haired boys had casual clothes too.

"Yeah, that does sound like a problem. A sadist is one thing, but being a masochist at the same time, that just makes things so much harder for us." Issei states.

"Of course, but the sooner we get her out of the way, the sooner it gets easier. We should come up with something to deal with her at some point." You mention.

"Perhaps instead of seeing something like her masochistic as a downside for us, how about using it to our advantage?" Harold states which caught his team's attention. "Think about it. She is someone who enjoys pain more than anything, thing is, everyone has a limit. Therefore, if anything, there's only so much she can take." He says with his casual smile.

"I think I get what ya saying." Fredrick says with his smile growing.

"I kinda do too, but how exactly are we gonna go about this? Last I checked, there wasn't a bondage store here in Kuoh." Issei mentions.

"Dude." The sweater wearing boy gestured to himself. His friend still didn't get it which caused him to frown. "Imma devil. And I can travel between this world and the underworld. They have plenty of bondage shit there."

"Oooh now I get it... oh wow, I'm an idiot."

"Don't say such a thing about yourself Ma... Issei." Viser quickly caught herself. "You were actually pretty smart, especially with your plan with the nun."

"Thanks. But wait, won't people know about you since your dad is famous in the underworld?" The brown-haired boy asked.

"I would've been more concerned, but considering the fact that everyone so far doesn't seem to know my dad had a kid, I might not need to worry. Even so, I'll just go without my claws, sweater and hat." Fred tells him.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry." You say with a smile. "So, all we'll have to do really is find out what her limits really are. With her in our grasp, we'll be able to get even more information that could help us against the devils."

"Considering her father's position, perhaps we could also find out more information about what he does. Maybe even take advantage and plot some way to take him out of the picture." Harold mentioned.

"Geez, you sure you don't have psychic abilities? You seem to read my mind a lot. You are correct, it would be easier to take him down like that. With three fallen angels and a holy sword, adding a hybrid only makes it kinda unfairly easy."

"Then is there anything else we should talk about?" The green-haired boy asks while looking around the the group. "Then we're done?"

"Actually, there is one more thing me and (Y/N) kinda thought of on the way here." Fredrick says while gaining everyone else's attention. "What would happen if some other members of the church come here?"

"What do you mean?" Issei says as his interest was piped.

"I'm just saying, there might be some people that might come to the church besides the fallens, the nun and that exorcist. Someone might come from some other place and go there only to find Asia there."

"He does have a point. There is a chance that someone could possibly go there and find your slave in her condition." You agreed.

"I mean, I guess it's possible. I don't know where to keep her though." The brown-haired boy states.

"Well, at that point you maybe need to already keep slaves in your own house."

"I can't. There's no way I can do that with my mo-" He started to say before he got the idea. "... Seriously? Are you kidding me?!"

"Hold on, hold on-"

"Dude, I'm not doing this kind of thing. And what is with you guys? Do you really wanna bang my mom or something?" **(yxyyxy made art of her as a milf, sue me)**

"I get that it sounds weird to be banging your homie's mother-Oh wow that really sounds incredibly weird. Uh... L-look, we might as well. She does seem young and we won't need to deal with hiding our trueselves from her."

"I-I mean... it's beyond weird to ask something like that and... well to be honest, I don't wanna bang my own mother."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. If you're not comfortable with the idea, we could find another place for you to keep your side of the slaves." You offered while sweating a bit from seeing your friend flip out. "I don't want any friction between this group since we are pretty much friends. So, we don't have to go with that idea if you don't want to Issei."

Issei looked away and sighed while rubbing his face for a second. "Listen, I need time to think about this. When I do decide on what to do about it, I'll tell you. For now, can we talk about something else?"

"Hey man, I got no more shit to talk about." Fred says.

"Hmm... Viser?" You asked her as she shook her head. "Nah, don't have anything else."

"Welp, guess we know what to do now. Fredrick will head down to the underworld and buy bondage for the lady and also we talk about what to do if we don't end up summoning her." Harold then says with a clap of his hands. "I believe Yusuke might have a wild ride with the idea."

They agreed to the idea and believe that the had a somewhat good plan that they could work. Rias wouldn't know what's coming and if you had a problem along the way, you'd deal with it and get it over with. Well, you may have thought someone didn't listen in, but there was a little someone who was a bit nosy.

Aika was walking around in the area and came across a crosswalk sign and sighed before taking out her phone. She had just gotten back done at the grocery store and was ready to get back home and do her 'things' after a day of doing absolutely nothing. Her friends, Murayama and Katase didn't have practice today so she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Nothing eventful today, pretty boring. Kinda waste of a Saturday." She says to herself before looking over and spotting the plaza with a few people there. "Maybe they're talking about something interesting."

When the light changed she went to the other side of the street and approached the plaza before she found something that surprised her. She saw Issei sitting there, but not just him, he wasn't with his two idiotic friends. However, who he was with was you, Harold, Fredrick and some random woman.

"What the fuck..." She says before taking a closer look. "What are they doing with that pervert?" She says to herself before remembering something. "Wait a second, (Y/N) is supposed to be tutoring Issei... oh, maybe he's tutoring the rest of them. Oh, I gotta listen to this."

She then got closer and stayed hidden while listening as much as she could. "I don't want any friction between this group since we are pretty much friends. So, we don't have to go with that idea if you don't want to Issei." You say.

'Go with it? Go with what?' She thought before listening closer.

"Listen, I need time to think about this. When I do decide on what to do about it, I'll tell you. For now, can we talk about something else?" Issei asked.

'Come on, tell me what it is.' She says.

"Hey man, I got no more shit to talk about." Fred says.

"Hmm... Viser?" You asked her as she shook her head. "Nah, don't have anything else."

"Welp, guess we know what to do now. Fredrick will head down to the underworld and buy bondage for the lady and also we talk about what to do if we don't end up summoning her." Harold then says with a clap of his hands. "I believe Yusuke might have a wild ride with the idea."

Hearing that made her eyes widen. 'W-what?' Then the five of you walked away. 'What... what the fuck did I just hear?' She thought to herself.

Aika just thought you were a tutoring group, but from the way you all talked it was like you all were close friends. She still was wondering what Harold was talking about and who this Yusuke person was. Then a thought occurs, are you guys all perverts in disguise? Do you guys do things with that woman she saw? Is there a bondage store called The Underworld or something?

"Holy shit. I can't believe what I heard." So many thoughts ran through her mind, then another thought came to mind. "But if there's only one girl then..." She then started imagining you guys doing homo acts. "Hold on, does Issei swing that way?"

More thoughts came to mind. Did you guys swing both ways or do all four of you just bang that one girl? Or are there more girls and Matsuda and Motohama are also banging some girls? No... there's no way they would've kept that hidden... Oh man, maybe they were just starting and the perverted trio will brag about not being virgins anymore afterwards.

But also, she couldn't believe that the three decent appearing boys were truly pervs on the inside and hanging around that boy of all people. She wanted to know more and wanted to see what was really going on and what you four were doing. Because she was bored.

However what she didn't know was that you had already sensed her presence and smiled because you figured that there was another candidate for a slave. If she was gonna be snooping around, she was practically making herself vulnerable. Maybe before or after you summon a devil from the Gremory peerge, you could get another human girl.

Now before we add another part, let's have a little flash back shall we?

(5 Years Ago)

You were shooting targets left and right that were hitting every target that was being thrown into the air. "Alright, good job, (Y/N)." You looked and saw the older girl in her maid outfit congratulating you. "You're doing very well. Now let's try using your ability again."

Hearing that, you summoned what looked like a small clock the size of your head behind you. "Alright, **Zayin**." Then a dark aura went into your flintlock.

The girl then throws the target like the Frisbee and you fired at it causing it to freeze in mid air. That made you smile and you fired again, but the target moved again and you missed. Seeing that, you sighed disappointedly until you heard clapping.

"Good job, you managed to freeze it for at least two seconds longer than last time." The girl says as she walked over.

"Yeah, I guess, not very impressive though." You say disappointedly.

"I know it's not as long as when I do it, but you'll improve." She says before you glanced down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just, I've been practicing doing this thing for a while now and I've barely gotten that far. My bullets don't last very long and honestly, I just feel like I'm doing something wrong... maybe it's just me."

"Oh, don't be like that. I know it's hard for you, but trust me, I was like that when I was your age. You will eventually get better soon enough." She says while patting your head. "Maybe start by removing this." She says while removing your eyepatch as she had removed hers long ago. "Maybe that'll make things easier."

She then stepped back and nodded which gave you the hint. You rubbed your face by your left eye and looked at her, then summoned the same bullet from the clock. She threw another target and you fired, stopping it in mid air and then you held up and shot again, but the moment the bullet was only a few inches away it resumed moving and you missed again.

"Alright, that was one second longer. See, you're improving." She says with a smile on her face.

"... Yeah, I know." You say which made her frown for a moment.

Then she walked over to you and put a hand on your chin before making you look up at her. "Hey, don't trouble yourself. When you get older, you'll get better. Maybe even stronger than me if possible."

"I doubt I'll ever be better than you, Kurumi."

"Well, we'll have to see won't we? Like I said, trust me. I am your big sister after all." She then says with the smile that brought a blush to your face. "Come on, I believe that's enough training for today. Just know that you'll never disappoint me." She says before walking off to your house.

"... Never disappoint..." You muttered. 'I can't disappoint.' You then thought before following her.

_To be continued..._

**Hmm... This is shorter than I really intended it to be... Oh well, hope it's still good. Anyways, Aika is getting kinda suspicious about how you guys are hanging out with one another so shouldn't you I don't know, do something about that, maybe? Or would you rather have a go at Akeno first?**


	13. Masochistic Struggle (Lemon)

You, Issei, Harold and the slaves were currently setting up the living room in Fredrick's house for summoning the devil you were planning on catching, making sure there is plenty of room to move around and especially since you might need it for who you might end up with. If you were going to be summoning a masochist, you needed to prepare as much as you could.

"Alright." You say while dusting your hands. "I think we can work with this." You say before standing in the middle of the room. "We just need need to wait for Fred to get back and then we can finish setting things up."

"How long is Master Krueger going to be gone for?" Asia asked.

"He's teleporting. Can't take that long, can he? He should be here after a little bit." Issei says while going to sit on the couch. "I'd probably be gone longer if it was me going down there."

"Right, well Fred has a pervy side of his own. His father kinda got that way sometimes so I figure that it must've spread to him." Harold says.

"We all have a bit of a pervy side to us, that is how we got the idea to do things like this in the first place. A bit of something to be grateful about since we wouldn't be able to feel this pleasure as we do now without that side to us." You mentioned.

"Well from what I could call in my previous life, my original incarnation had never tried something like this before but if he had, he most certainly could've saved himself a lot of trouble if he tried this method and would take a liking to it as I have."

"Yes and while one might think this is ridiculous this was proven very helpful and honestly seems like an easier way to break someone's mind."

"For me it did feel a little weird to be doing this with others, but I think I've grown used to it now. Sides' I wouldn't have had this if it wasn't for you guys." Issei states.

"No problem. I must give my thanks for introducing me to such ways though." Harold tells them before reaching over and taking a handful of Kalawarner boob. "Especially how you've upgraded these ladies, Issei."

"Don't mention it. Though, I don't know if I could give Akeno any augments just yet. People would definitely find out in school and the devils might catch on." The brown-haired boy says before a red hole opened in the ground. "About time."

Then a bag was thrown out of the portal to which you barely caught before Fredrick pulled himself out. "Took a bit longer than I thought." He says as he stood up before closing the portal. "Got a bit lost and there was a lot of choices, but I got a few things that could be nice."

"Alright, what'd ya get exactly? Cause there's alot in this bag." You asked.

"Yeah, how much did you buy exactly?" Harold asked as the sweater-wearer took the bag back.

"Well, a lot of things. A good number of ropes, cloth gags, ball gags, ring gags, ceiling hooks, and even stuff for the girls. Like, this two-sided dildo." Fred says while showing exactly what he pulled out.

"Wow, you really thought this out didn't you?" You asked while smiling.

"Ehh, I contemplated through buying these over strap-ons, which I got too, but the two-sided ones also give the wearer pleasure too." Hearing that made the three of you nod in agreement. "Even some S&M outfits for the girls and for good measure some whips too." **Not against anyone who likes piercings, but I don't prefer it.**

"Right, let's finish setting up then. You got the chloroform, right?" You say as you turned towards Raynare.

"Of course I did, Master. It wasn't hard to get." She says while showing the bottle and rag.

"Then get ready, cause this might take all night."

(Timeskip)

After a bit more preparation, all except Issei stayed hidden since someone had to summon her and you wanted to catch her off guard. He stood in the middle of the room and held the flyer. He looked at it for a second and then exhaled some breath before opening his mouth as if to say something then said...

"I forgot how to do this." Making everyone groan.

"Okay, okay. Let me explain, just hold the flyer in your hand like this." You say while walking up and getting his hand in place. "Then all you gotta do is request for a devil to appear."

"Huh, so simple. Okay I got it."

"Alright, go on." You say while going back to your hiding place. "Thank fuck we managed to teach the slaves on how to hide their devil aura." You then whispered to Harold.

"Here we go. Um... how should I... Devil please, come to me and service my needs." Issei then says.

After that, you all waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and wa- **This is getting old already.**

"... Um... did I do it wrong?" Issei asked.

"How very peculiar." Harold says.

"Hey, why didn't anyone show up?" Fred asked, both confused and annoyed.

"I-I don't know. This usually-Wait..." You say while standing up. "... Oh... Oh, I'm a dumbass. I'm a real dumbass. Uh..." You laughed a bit before scratching the back of your head. "So, turns out they might take a moment, or have other people requesting so... they might be a while."

Everyone groaned at hearing that. "You couldn't think to tell us earlier? Fred, you're a devil. How did you forget?" Issei asked.

"Don't look at me, I've never summoned another devil before." Fred tells him.

"So, is there a chance that the devil we summon might not appear at all?" Harold asked, curious.

"Right, but surely they wouldn't be so rude as to not send anyone, heh." You say, a bit nervous as the others just look at you with annoyance. "Okay, even so, we already got everything set up-" Then a red light started to appear in the room. "-and looks like it's about time. Hide, hide!"

Then everyone got back in their position and waited. Soon enough, Akeno made her appearance and stood in the middle of the room and Issei put on a fake surprised face as she turned around to him.

"Hello there, how may-" She was saying before she saw who it was. "Oh my, isn't this a surprise." She says with a smile.

"... Y-you... y-you're..." He says in a fake shocked voice.

"Indeed I am. Bet you didn't expect this did you? ~" She says in an almost seductive voice.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on! You, Akeno Himejima, the girl who goes to my school and is the vice-president of the Occult Research Club... Wha-what even are you?"

"Right you don't know anything about the supernatural." She says, as you gave him the signal to stall her.

"W-what do you mean?" Issei asked, still playing dumb as you gestured Raynare to make her move as she began to sneak up behind her.

"Allow me to explain." You crossed brought out your flintlock in case you'll need to freeze her in place. "You see, there ar-" Then she got cut off by the fallen angel behind her covering her mouth with a cloth.

Akeno was about to resist at first, but before she could get the chance, the chloroform had already settled in and she stopped in place before her arms fell and her eyes were closed. Your slave was about to remove the cloth, but you moved your hand by your neck to tell her to stay where she was in case she might've been faking it.

You all waited for a little bit and when you thought it was done, you gestured to Raynare and she released her, letting her fall to the ground. You all sighed in relief.

"I did not expect that shit to work." Fred says as he gets out from hiding.

"Yeah, I half expected her to up and turn around and stop her or something." Issei says.

"Alright, come on, we have until morning. Get to binding." You say while pulling out some bondage rope.

(Timeskip)

You had her tied up and hanging from the ceiling and stood back. The bondage wrapped around her chest, between and around her boobs, a crotch rope and had her hogtied as she hanged from the ceiling. The four of you checked to make sure they were secure and even made sure the gloves that would keep her from firing her lightning if she could.

"So, do we wait for her to wake up or...?" Fred asked.

"Nah, she's gonna be out for a while. We'll be wasting time if we wait." You say as you walked to the kitchen. "Give me a second." And they began to hear water running.

"This was very easy, I'd expect something like this to be more of a pain. Why does part of me get the feeling something might happen to us later on?" Harold says while sweating a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll worry about that later. We need to be worrying about breaking the mind of a girl who loves pain." Fred says while walking up the tied up devil/fallen hybrid and grabbed one of her breasts. "Well, I guess rushing isn't the best of ideas, anyway. It's all gonna be worth it in the end at the very least."

"I couldn't agree more. I can't wait to see the look Lucifer once he sees that his sister is under your control." Raynare says with a smile on her face.

"Even lord Kokabiel wouldn't match up to your intelligence." Kalawarner says as you arrived with a bucket.

"We can talk about War-Crybaby another time." You say while walking over to the sleeping hybrid. "For now, let's wake her up." Then you splashed her with the water.

She coughed a bit as her entire outfit got soaked and clung to her curvy body. After about a second she finally started to open her eyes.

"Rise and shine, devil girl." You say with a smile as she got to see you.

"What? A-are you...?" She asked, still a little dazed.

"Nice to meet you, Akeno Himejima. How was your nap?"

She analyzed her situation, finding herself bound and soaking wet. "Well, I can say that you definitely put some effort into this." She says with a smile that didn't drop even when she noticed the other girls in S&M outfits in the room. "Oh, so this is where the missing fallen angels disappeared to. Good to know."

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly hard. They particular allowed us to bring them to our side, honestly you guys make it too easy for us." Issei says while walking into her vision.

"So, the tutor and his student were working together the entire time. Interesting." She says while still keeping her smile.

"Wouldn't you be surprised. He's already introduced me to the supernatural world long before you showed up in my life and let me tell you, he has educated me well on you guys. I've actually learned some neat moves thanks to him."

"So, let's just say that you're a bit late if you were thinking of recruiting him as a reincarnated devil." You say while taking a step forward. "But he was not the only one I've managed to be lucky enough to come across."

"Exactly." Harold then says as he walked into view. "There are many recruits whom he could've gone to, and we just happened to get lucky." He says as Fred also steps into view.

"So this is it, huh? The boys who claimed to be innocent actually have a dark side to them. I must say I'm interested." Akeno says while still holding her smile.

"Yeah, keep talking bitch. In case you hadn't notice who currently has power over who, you're in a type spot." Fred says smugly. "And we've been learning a lot about y'all and let's just say some of your fetishes."

"Really now? I wouldn't have guess." She says while still not seeming shocked. "You don't think this will be enough though, do you?"

"Confidence... a fool's substitute for intelligence." Harold says while keeping his smile as well.

"Good reference." Issei says before put your hand under your hair covering your face.

"Essentially, it is safe to say that we possibly overprepared for this. You may take some pleasure in stuff like this, but..." You then revealed your other eye which did make her look shocked to see. "How long can you take it?"

"... Well, I never expected to see you in Kuoh of all places." Akeno says while keeping her smile.

"Oh really? Cause it seems to be popular if it brought Lucifer and Leviathan's sisters and you here." Harold then speaks up before raising his hand. "Therefore..." Then his snake chain appeared behind him. "Does it really sound that unlikely?"

Seeing him show that off made her drop her smile. "Impossible."

"Maybe to you, but to us, we've had things going our way for quite a while to say the least. Let me be one to say that I'm still surprised you didn't catch on." Fredrick then says before showing his claws which didn't shock Akeno.

"Then you were working with others all along."

"Oh, so you already knew I was here?" He asked while looking smug.

"With the scenes you've been making, it'd be hard. There's really no reason to be hiding in that boy's body." She then says as his smugness dropped.

"What?" He says as he stepped forward. "What was that last part?"

"You're possessing a boy obviously."

"... Who do you think I am?"

"... Freddy Kr-"

She didn't get to finish as he whipped his hand back and slashed her cheek, shocking the other three. "Woah, woah-!"

"SHUT IT, BITCH!" He shouted.

"Calm down! Calm down!" You pulled him back.

Akeno looked back with a blank look with blood dripping down her face. "Who are you then?" She then says with a smile.

"Wow... d-does no one know about Freddy Krueger having a kid?... Anything? Not even a rumor?" He asked while looking around. "Anything?" The girls didn't say anything, and the other three boys didn't know what to say. "Wow... unbelievable."

"Thank you for explaining that." The black-haired devil says as Asia walked over and healed her cheek. "Thank you, hon."

"You're welcome." The blonde girl says with a smile.

"Alright, alright. Now listen, I think you might have a bit of an idea on what we're gonna do here. Let's just say you might be stuck here for a while longer than your other summons." Issei says with his hand up.

"Well, then why don't you show me?" Akeno asked while smirking which irked him a bit.

"... Fine, you asked for this." He says before grabbing her face and forcing her mouth open, allowing you to put a ball gag in her mouth. "I think I'll be saving Dress Break for later."

As you finished adjusting the gag, you went over to the bag and fished out a bunch of whips before passing them down to the others. One by one until each of the nine of you had a whip. You took one more look around the room before breathing in.

"Alright, let's do this then."

**Just so you know, if you wanna skip ahead to the next bold letters, this is your only warning.**

You started off by giving the first whip then Harold did the next, Fredrick following up, and Issei delivering one more. She moaned loudly from the first four whips and you gestured for the rest to go and the last five delivered their whips each, she continued to moan, not in pain, but in pleasure. Seeing that made you sweat.

"Again!" You called before you all delivered another wave of whips to which only gave you the same result. "Again!" You say again as you all did the same thing to which only got a bit of her clothing ripped.

"This is gonna take a while." Raynare growled under her breath.

"Again!" And you unleashed another wave of whips which ripped a bit more of her outfit, but other than that, it didn't do much. You groan before saying- "Again." And another wave. "Aga-I'm sorry, do I really need to say it?"

The other shrugged before deciding to do it when you would. And so you all went for about fifteen minutes whipping her. She moaned out in pleasure several times with each whip as her saliva was soaking the gag, and her clothes were being shredded.

So far it didn't seem like it was doing much good, but in the devil/fallen angel hybrid's mind, she was trying to fight back her desires so that they don't get the better of her. Sure she took great pleasure in pain, but getting hit from all around while being helpless was something any masochist could dream of.

But she needed to resist it, she needed to fight back. She couldn't let them win and she needed to keep them from likely carrying out whatever they had planned to Rias, and it was no doubt gonna be bad for them. From what she can see, it seemed as though they might be getting just a tad bit impatient. At least to her anyways.

After a few more whips, you stopped and so did everyone else. "Well, you're proving to be a challenge that's for sure." You say while giving an annoyed smile.

"Yeah, this bitch is getting on my nerves. How long have we've been doing this for?" Fredrick asks in annoyance.

"Five minutes." Harold says as his eyes widened.

"Okay, you know what, this bitch's a masochist right? Allow me." Then the fedora wearing boy walked over to Akeno.

He stopped in front of her and she looked at him. "Ya know, the last few girls weren't such a pain to take care of. You on the other hand, are really giving us a run for our money." He says before she give a slight laugh which earned her a slap from his clawless hand. "I'm not done talking, you whore!" He yelled.

She looked at him and he smirked. "Oh you like that, huh? You like being treated like the slut you are?" He says before giving her a backhand slap to the other cheek which made her moan, this time in some pleasure. "Look at this, you're here all tied up, I can see that your bra and panties are showing, you're being abused..." One more slap. "And you like this don't you?"

When she looked back at him, he chuckled and you got an idea of what he was doing and followed her lead. "Yeah, you're right, this girl is a real whore. Of course, you had to have thought that something like this would happen. Judging by how filthy you act, it's pretty clear that you wouldn't care one single bit about this happening." You say while joining in.

"Exactly my point. She definitely enjoys such humiliation like the trash she is." He says as he punches her which made you drop your frown a bit since you thought it was a bit far, but you could roll with it.

"Well, she doesn't sound in pain at all." You say before grabbing the crotch rope and pulling it so that it rubbed against her pussy which made her moan loudly. "Hmm, she's definitely loving this." Issei and Harold were impressed and stood by, seeing how you two would fair against her.

"Right, but hey, she's a slut, ain't she?" Fredrick says as he put away his claws and took two handfuls of her breasts. "This is normal for her." He played around with them while listening to her loud/gagged voice. "Yet you seem pretty new to this."

"Probably, though this might her first time doing something like this." You say while pulling the rope harder. "At the very least anyways."

The insults really got to her. Her masochistic side was already overpowering her a bit and a part of her made her want to continue to feel this way. But she couldn't allow it and had to fight the pleasure until they were the ones who lost and eventually get out of their grasp.

"Can take a lot more than I expected." You say while letting go of the rope. "We're just getting started though. The night is still young after all." You then say as you and Fred walked back in place while picking up the whips.

"Not bad. I'm impressed." Harold says with a smile.

"Thanks, now get ready." You say while cracking your whip. "And NOW!"

And so you all went back to unleashing whips again, causing moans of pleasure to fly out and fill the apartment. Her saliva was dripping from the gag to the ground as her outfit ripped more and more. Eventually her bra was gone letting her nipples were free and her skirt hardly covered anything anymore.

While this was all happening, they weren't aware of a certain girl making her way through the neighborhood. Aika was doing her best to be sneaky well just being completely bad at it in the first place as she was making her way to Fred's house while looking in a way annoyed.

"Not at Hazama's house, not at (L/N)'s house, and I can't even find Hyoudou's house. I swear if I don't find them here..." She says out of frustration. "They gotta be here, there's no where else I can think of."

She knew about where the three of you lived thanks to a little thing known as stalking, however Hyoudou was someone she refused to do it to because she didn't even get to find him worthy enough to stalk. She wasn't gonna give up for good, but at least for tonight before maybe going and trying to find Hyoudou's tomorrow.

She found Fredrick's house and headed for it, but then started to hear something strange already which made her eyes widen. Then as she snuck right up to the porch, she saw some kind of plush doll of a brown-bear with a top hat, but paid no mind and ignored it.

The moaning definitely caught Aika attention but didn't surprise her. She did hear something about bondage, so it came as no surprise to her. Unfortunately the blinds were closed and she couldn't see anything inside. Typical, of course they wouldn't want anyone to see inside.

She groaned a bit and looked to see if there was any way for her to see inside then she found it. A window where the blinds covering over it, but they were still open by a quarter enough to be seen. And so she smiled before taking a peak inside... though she discovered something she never expected.

She saw the five of you that she saw yesterday, but with an added four more girls in the room that she didn't recognize and Akeno strung up in ropes, hanging from the ceiling with her clothes shredded and you all whipping her as she moaned out, not in pain, but in lust.

This shocked her to see what you were doing. Was the vice-president of the ORC and the second most popular girl in all of Kuoh Academy seriously doing something like this? How many more students had a dirty secret in this town? It didn't really matter to her though, this should have brought a smile to Aika's face, but she was too shocked just from finding out.

After a second of watching, she whipped out her phone and started recording. Unfortunately, she couldn't get what any of you were saying as they weren't loud enough to hear, but the moaning she was able to catch thanks to how loud that was.

"Damn, this is something alright." She says under her breath. "So this is the dark secret you all kept hidden." She started to think about what to call you guys.

The perverted trio was something anyone could easily name. It was three perverts and a trio is a group of three people, however there was about ten of you in there so what could she call you? Maybe the pervert club or something?

Speaking of the pervert trio, Aika took a look inside and didn't find Matsuda or Motohama anywhere. Weren't they Issei's best friends or something? Why wouldn't they be there with the rest of you? She looked back, believing that maybe they were coming and were just late to get there or something? Or possibly they weren't apart of this group of yours.

When she looked back, Fredrick was looking towards the stairs to which she followed his sight. She couldn't see who it was, but it looked like someone wearing the same clothes as you who was bending over making a gesture for him to come up.

He looked towards you, whispered something before you nodded and he went up the stairs while the rest of continued to whip the black-haired girl. She got a bit cautious and took a step back before she noticed something. The plush bear she saw earlier that was once facing out into the street was now facing, staring directly at her.

She was a bit spooked when she saw that, but she brushed it off and was planning on leaving as she backed up. Then she gasped and froze in place as she was grabbed by the head, seeing claws enter her vision made her eyes widen in fear before vision suddenly faded and she collapsed to the ground, her glasses and phone landing away from her.

"Sweet-dreams." Was the last thing she heard before going unconscious.

Meanwhile, while you gave one more whip before smirking as you had an idea of what had gone down outside and smirked as the rest stopped, waiting for you to continue. Then you put down the whip and reached into the bag before pulling out a paddle and walking towards the bounded up hybrid.

She was panting to the point where you could see her breath and was very red in the face. Akeno was very much aroused by the looks of things. She looked up at you and gave her best smile with the gag in her mouth.

"Damn, bitch. You still having the strength to smile is an impressive feat." You say while examining her body. "You can take a lot of abuse that's for sure. I'm impressed that you're still kicking." You say while going behind her. "But everyone has their limits and-"

Then as you were about to raise the paddle, you took note of something. Her panties were dripping soaking wet and dripping onto the floor through the rope with her juices. The sight made you smirk, knowing that you were getting the better of her.

"Seems like someone's been enjoying themselves a little too much." Akeno's smile dropped and she seemed disappointed with herself, not being able to hide it. "Well, we were just about to continue anyways. Glad to see you're liking the treatment."

Then you smacked her ass with the paddle, hard. She squealed into the gag before a wave of her juices flowed right out her panties and stained the ground, forming a puddle which made you step back a bit before she went back to panting.

"Wow... you really couldn't take anymore could you?" You say while flipping the paddle for a second. "Good to know, good to know. But we're not done just yet, not even CLOSE!" You then say as you smacked her ass again, listening to her moan out as her ass cheek turned red.

"Yeah, pretty much." Issei then says while walking up to her. "And plus."

**BOOST!**

His gauntlet appeared on his arm and her eyes widened. "I still have something that I want to put to good use." He says before placing a glyph on her body. "And I'm sure now's just as good time as anything." 

**DRESS BREAK!**

Her clothes shredded and were gone in mere seconds. The hope in Akeno's eyes was thin at that point. Just the Devil of Time would've been bad enough to deal with, but with not just the God of Killer Snake and the offspring of Freddy Krueger, especially the Red Dragon Emperor all working together, it would without a doubt be impossible to fight against them.

"Right, now we can continue." You say while holding the paddle out to your green-haired friend. "How about you let Yusuke have a go."

Hearing that, Harold smirked. "Well, he has been getting impatient." He says while walking over and taking the paddle then looked at her. "After all..." He says while his eyes opened. "You're gonna be here a lot longer than you think."

(Meanwhile)

Aika was grunting and struggling to get her eyes open. She felt something off and tried to move around, only to find that her movement was restricted and it felt as though she swung a bit. Her legs were bound together and her arms were behind her back.

 _"Damn, this is something alright."_ She heard as she finally managed to open her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur and she couldn't make out what she was looking at. _"So this is the dark secret you all kept hidden."_ Her eyes widen as she knew who's voice that was.

"What the hell, what are you doing?" She says while trying to fight her binds, but to no avail.

"I was expecting you to arrive, and I was right to think so." She heard a voice that she didn't recognize at first.

"Wha..." She looked up, but still couldn't see who it was. "Who the hell are you?"

"What?... Oh, right." Then her glasses were placed back on.

She was able to not just see that she was upside, but that you were standing right in front of her with her phone in your hand, on the video she had recorded.

"You." She says while you delete the video on the phone.

"Yep. I knew you'd come eventually, unless you really thought I wouldn't have noticed you before." You then say while dropping her phone.

Aika looked at her binds and found that she was in the same ropes as Akeno, just not hog tied and upside down. "How the hell did... wait, d-did I just pass out just now."

"Not just now. I'd probably say about a few minutes ago, but who knows?" You say while giving her a smile.

"Here I can't believe how far you guys really are gonna..." She then started saying before looking around.

She finally realized where she was which was an even bigger shocker to her. It was a boiler room with a red lighting. She had heard about what this was and then there was the scrapping of metal behind her and some distorted laughter.

"One, two, I'm coming for you... Three, four, better lock your door." The distorted voice continued. "Haha, it's pretty catchy when you think about it." Then a hand trailed down her thighs. "It's funny how even a single melody can grant one so much power." She felt it coming down to her chin before a familiar figure walked into view. "Missed me babe?"

It was Fredrick, looking as freakish as ever with the claws, fedora and sweater to go with each other. "Someone shouldn't have been snooping around, especially so late at night."

"Oh my god..." She says to herself.

"I know. Surprising right? Remember when I said was I joking about my last name being Krueger? Well, I actually joking about it being Kouger. Such a stupid name." He laughed while dangling his claws.

"Yes." You say while walking up to him. "You're looking at the all-powerful Fredrick Krueger and (Y/N) Tokisaki. And let me tell you, the Himejima was already a problem enough as it is, and to think that we have a rat to deal with as well would be annoying... if that rat wasn't so naïve."

Realization finally hit Aika and she understood what would happen now. You knew she'd be coming, you knew that she would come over there and she took the risk, basically setting herself up to be captured. What was even worse was not just thinking you wouldn't be cautious, but that you and Fred had these superpowers that make you powerful.

"Everytime we make a catch, I can't not be surprised at how easy you make it for us. It's like you're begging at this point." The fedora wearer states.

"Yes, yes, and it makes us believe that we overprepare ourselves." Then you pulled out the stuffed bear that was on the porch. "You were smart putting your little security guard here." You say while looking at your friend while placing the bear on the ground.

Then the bear suddenly pushed itself to itself up and stood which shocked her. Then the bear, without even struggling, walked over to the boy with the sweater, getting scooped up into his arms.

"You did a good job keeping watch for us. I am very proud of you." He says while petting it on the head. "Oh right, this here is my familiar. I call him Freddy after my dad, he's especially helpful." He then says while placing it back down.

"Perhaps we could go on and give more of an explanation, but we still have a long ways to go and we already are dealing with one, so..." You then walked over as the plush bear tossed you a ring gag. "Let's not waste anymore times." Then you forced her mouth open, strapping it around her head as her ability to speak was now gone.

All that could be heard was gibberish if she even tried. "Yeah, we can talk more later, right now, you know what's coming." Fredrick then stepped forward and stood in front of her before ripping her skirt, getting a view of her panties and how they were already wet. "And what's new? Already wet. Then again, you're a pervert right? I guess in some way, you actually wanted this."

He knew? Of course he did, how would anyone not? Aika makes it no secret that she's a pervert as well, so it sort of made her look like a hypocrite that she wouldn't enjoy perverted things happening to her when she would sometimes grab some of her friend's breasts without their consent. Who was she to complain about this happening to her?

While she was thinking, Fred had separated her legs and ripped her panties before put his claws away then start fingering her which caused her moans to be heard loud and clear by both of you. He continued to finger her, hard and fast.

She became even wetter as he was fingering her to the point where it was starting to drip down her stomach and into her outfit. While he did this, she thought back to how stupid she had acted to believe that she could get away with what she was doing and look where it got her.

In hind's sight, she should've seen it coming. When she saw Fredrick run upstairs, she should've gotten the hint that something might happen. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get far in her thoughts as the sexual attack made her body began to heat up.

"Does that feel good?" He asked as Aika could only moan out. "Right, but no matter what you say, your body is giving me a clear answer." He then stepped back before pulling out his member which made her eyes widen at the size. "Sides' need you to take care of, hope you're ready."

Maybe she could at least try to take him, but he seemed so big that it was unnatural. As much as she didn't want a possibly broken jaw, she had no choice. She tried to angle her head away, but he had grabbed her head and forced himself into her mouth and down her throat.

She could feel it against her tongue and and the roof of her mouth, unable to find the strength to even bite down from how hard it was. Then her thoughts were cut short as he pulled back and start thrusting into her mouth as she gagged and choked. A visible bulge could be seen in her throat as tears formed in her eyes.

It did hurt, but she began to adjust to the size quicker than she expected. It wasn't surprising that she could feel stuff like this in a dream, especially since everyone knew how Freddy's dreams work and this was his son. Feeling defeated and knowing she was outmatched, she gave up and tried to put her tongue to work.

Did Aika have supernatural powers? No, but it was clear that Fredrick did and seeing how you had one different colored eye, you could also have some as well. Maybe Issei and Harold had powers too, maybe she wouldn't be able to fight against the two of them either.

Next thing she knew, the Krueger moved his mouth to her snatch and started licking up her juices which didn't silence her muffled moans any more than it was. Being violated like this while upside-down was something she didn't expect to experience and made her aroused thanks to her perverted side.

As you watched, you smiled while taking a seat. "Now this is a nice view." Then you got a feeling in your crotch area, which you knew what it was. "Looks like the original is starting to move to the next phase of his fun. Perhaps I'll join them in a little bit." You say while leaning back, then looked down to see the plush bear: Freddy handing you a glass of water. "Oh, thank you."

Fredrick did train it well. You took a sip as you watched your friend assault her upper and lower holes. He thrusted harder while sticking his tongue inside of her pussy as caused her gagging moans echoed through the dream world. The lust had reached her mind and she came.

She got to experience most fem-perv's dreams and to think that it was all happening due to her not minding her own business. They were right, she pretty much brought this upon herself and never was cautious. She certainly wouldn't expect any of them to have superpowers, but she should have very well knew that they wouldn't just think to be cautious themselves.

He swirled his tongue all around in her entrance as he continued to push himself down her throat. All the sexual attacks she was getting proved to be too much for her, and she came, letting him lick up all the juices she squirted out which only made him harder.

Right as Aika was losing air, he finally came and released into her mouth, shooting it right through her throat and into her stomach. Some slid down and hit her tongue, letting her taste the semen he shot out and try to swallow it up.

Unfortunately, some was leaking out of her mouth and she had to close her eyes to keep it from getting in. He pulled out of her and then used his dream abilities to push her up so that she could swallow the rest. Eventually, her face turned back to normal color and she panted for air.

"Sorry bout that. Though, for a human, you can take a lot." Fred says as he held her in place before flipping her so that she was facing right-side up. "Hey, (Y/N), you want a go here?" He then asked.

"Well, I guess I could. Maybe we should bring her to the real world anyway. I'm sensing that the others are having fun with the other girl out there." You tell him while handing the empty glass to his familiar.

"Oh, alright. I am hoping to see how broken that slut is." Then he rose his hand into the air. "Time to wake up."

Then everything started to become a blur as the environment began to morph and change. And in a moment, she found that she was now in their living room where everything else was taking place and found Akeno with a ring gag as well.

She was sucking off Issei's shaft while Mittelt was using her wings to stay in the air while she had a two sided dildo that went into her pussy and Akeno's ass. That of which was causing the fallen to moan loudly while the hybrid's were muffled.

This would've made Aika's eyes widened, if she figured that anything might be a possibility at this point. After a bit, Mittelt then released her juices onto the dildo as Issei came in the hybrid's mouth. His semen had leaked out of her mouth while she was swallowing as much as she could before he pulled out and she coughed up what remained.

Then when she looked up, her face showing her mind broken, part of her recognizing the girl in front of her, but the rest of her uncaring what was to come next. She was definitely not gonna be able to last either way.

"What do you think? Don't you think it's a lovely sight?" She heard before she saw that there was two of you. "Isn't that something you would like to be? Well, it doesn't matter. You're gonna be like this in about a minute." You both say in sync.

"Yeah, I think she already knows that." Then Harold came out, but as Yusuke. "So, this is the snooper?" He then says while bending down to look at her.

"Of course. I did warn you didn't I? Thank Fredrick for having a guard out there." The original you says before you and Yusuke walked over to Akeno and your clone with Asia walked over to Aika.

Mittelt then pulled the dildo from both her and the hybrid as you positioned yourself at her entrance. "If you sluts are this dirty, then I think it's time you lose your virginities like you probably have been craving." Your clone says while positioning himself at the human girl's entrance.

"Don't worry, soon enough you'll be joining us and enter the world of pleasure." Asia says with an innocent smile.

"Hope you got no one to be tonight."

Then you start pushing into Akeno as your clone started pushing into Aika, breaking their hymens and making them moan loudly before Yusuke took put it in the hybrid's mouth and Asia had a dildo going into the other girl's, silencing them.

After taking a second to adjust, the four of you then began thrusting into them. Their gagged moans along with wet slapping noises began to fill the house as the blonde former nun also moaned due to the dildo going in her own pussy as well. For the fallen angel/devil, she could've taken it if not from earlier, but the brown-haired girl was having a hard time taking it.

The dicks going in them were big and the one dildo being the same size didn't make it any easier. At that point, their minds were already gone and they had given into the lust and arousal going through their bodies. Just dealing with them was all too much for them to handle.

They both went there of their own volition, only to find they were set up to be made sex slaves by supernatural beings. A part of one them hoped that a hero would come and save them from their fate, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen and they wouldn't escape.

A few minutes later, they sped up the thrusting which was a warning. "Alright you sluts, you better get ready, cause after this, you'll never gonna want to try a normal dick ever!" Yusuke yelled out.

"Right, we're just about almost done here as well." Your clone also says. "So, prepare yourselves."

But neither of the two responded much less could ever respond at that point. Then the climaxes all came. You and Yusuke, releasing into Akeno's pussy and mouth, your clone cumming in Aika's pussy, and Asia came from the dildo. The two girls getting filled up having their stomach bloat a bit from how much and some leaking out.

Much to the girls' relief, you all eventually stopped before pulling out and a hug amount of your loads gushing out onto the floor. The fallen angel/devil coughed a bit before she and the other perv started panting, already exhausted.

"Wow, and I was holding back since you were human. Seems like you can take more than I thought." Your clone joked. No response, not from either of them.

Curious you took off the gags and saw that Aika's face had a blank look, but Akeno had a broken smile on her face. "Looks like they couldn't take it anymore. Shame really, this one seemed to last longer." The original you say.

"Because that slut isn't human, this one is." Yusuke says, pointing out the difference. "Does it fucking matter though? We're not finished yet and neither are these two."

"He's right. It's not even midnight yet, so how much longer do you guys wanna go?" Issei says and smiles appeared on all of your faces after hearing him as you all knew what you were gonna do tonight.

A bit later, It was another gangbang night for the group. Yusuke was on the ground squeezing Akeno's boobs with her bouncing on his member, Issei was behind thrusting into her asshole, Raynare was making her eat out her pussy, and her hands were busy fingering Mittelt and Kalawarner's pussies.

In Aika's case, she was stripped naked, Fredrick was fucking her ass, Asia was using the dildo to pleasure both of their pussies, and you had her switching between sucking you off and eating out Viser. Her arms were free, but she didn't attempt to stop what was happening and used them for support.

Their moans filled the room as they pleased you back. Inside and out, their minds and body were broken and they continued to try their best to pleasure you and were craving for what they were experiencing right now.

They wanted this feeling and they wanted to continue feeling this way. As they were getting fucked, they thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad and they should just allow themselves to be your slaves. After all, if it meant they get to feel this way, they'd serve you for the rest of their lives if they wanted to.

Akeno was thinking that perhaps Rias and the other girls wouldn't mind if they joined her in this fun and they could perhaps join her and be with her while they did this. Aika had thoughts of her own friends, Murayama and Katase joining and enjoying this along with her.

So much thoughts could've ran through their minds, but they were more focused on serving you that they couldn't think to much longer. And finally after so long of their fucking, another wave of climaxes occurred that night. They came, the girls they were pleasuring came, and all you boys came inside of them, bloating their stomachs to a slightly bigger size this time.

The three fallen angels stumbled back from the pleasure their endured as did the rogue devil and you all pulled out of your new slaves. Akeno squirted out a bit of the excess semen out of her lower holes, Aika squirted a bit out of her ass while a lot leaked out of her mouth which fell into Asia's who swallowed whatever she couldn't.

You examined your work and you were impressed by how much they were able to take and hadn't passed out yet, especially since one of them was human and not supernatural like the rest of them were yet was still able to last as long as she did.

While the boys of you figured that you filled them up enough, you let the girls have their fun with the use of the dildos as they brought the two down to the basement. The four of you were left in the Livingroom and moving things back in place before sitting on the couches.

"So, that was close. Glad we managed to catch her before she got to anyone with that video." You say with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad we managed to break Rias' queen. Honestly, I was under the believe that we wouldn't be able to break her." Issei states. "I'm glad I had Lust Manipulation to help me."

 **"Indeed. You were certainly right to invent such an ability, Issei. I'm kinda surprised to be congratulating you for such a move, but it worked in the end."** Ddraig spoke up.

"Oh hey, we haven't heard from you in a while, Ddraig." Fred then says.

**"Yes, I don't exactly speak too often without something to say. Might I say though that I am impressed with how you're all able to pull this off. Good congratulations."**

"Hey, thanks man. Good to know that you're proud to be working with us." His host says.

"Hehe, yeah, don't sweat it. This shit is fucking easy." Yusuke then says before he closed his eyes. "And no one suspects a thing, thankfully." He says, reverted back to Harold. "Honestly, if we keep this up, we might actually be villains who are victorious."

"We are getting closer to that. Patience makes perfect and biding our time like this was certainly worth it. For this night though, we should thank Fredrick since he was the reason we got two slaves for the price of one." You then say while gesturing over to said boy.

"Hey, all I did was tell my familiar to stand guard outside. Freddy here was the one useful tonight." He says while petting the stuffed bear on the hand. 

"Yes, so now I believe we must speak of what to do next." Harold mentions. "Issei, do you plan on adding your augments?" He then asked.

"I would if I could, but if I change anything about them, then everyone will notice. The best I could do is just make some inner changes, but can't do so outside." Issei explained. "When this is all over, maybe I could add changes to them, but for now we'll have to wait."

"Issei's got a point, patience has been a big help this far. Therefore, we should rely on its luck to bring us further into success. With Akeno's help, we'll surely be able to catch Rias and the rest of her members so far." You state.

"I'll just leave Freddy with her. All he has to do is act like a normal stuffed animal and he can spy on them easily." Fredrick suggested.

"That's a smart idea. Maybe with Kiryuu, we could get her to trick some other girls into this." You say. "The kendo club girls might be good slaves if we were to get our hands on anymore of the pieces of Excalibur. Sure if we catch that Kiba girl we'll have a swordswoman, but a few more couldn't hurt."

"Ya know, now that I think about it, we've been talking about Rias' peerge alot, but what about Sona? Shouldn't we think of one of the girls in hers?" Issei then asked.

"We might, but I say wait until we spot our chance. Until then, we'll continue to plot out how to get the girls we can get our hands on."

"I say that we get some information out of Gremory's queen to learn some more about what secrets they could be hiding. I say that... we..." Harold was saying before they heard some ruffling.

"What the fuck?" Issei says as you all saw the Krueger's familiar digging through the bag of bondage toys.

"Umm... w-what is he...?" You were saying but stopped when you saw what it pulled out.

It held one of the strap-on dildo up and seemed to examine it for a second before looking down and back up at it. Then it put one foot up before strapping the dildo around its body. It then looked back towards the rest of you as you four seemed surprised by what it did. It was a sight you never expected to see that sight.

"... Well, maybe that could... be something we could use, right?" Fredrick then says while looking towards the rest of you.

You never said anything about it. You just facepalmed while shaking your head.

_To be continued..._

**... Uh... alright, I'll admit that the ending was a bit weird, and I don't exactly think anyone would be up for having a plush version of Freddy Fazbear wearing a dildo while banging the girls. And now I'm sorry for putting that vision in your head.**

**But anyways, before I continue, I don't just wanna know what girl or girls you'd like to see next, but I really wanna know if you guys want some lore or backstory here.**

**Most of the chapters here are gonna be lemon chapters, but I want to write some chapters that have some kind of story here. So if you wanna see a chapter of what it was like in your past life when Kurumi was still around or before you assembled the group or just a non-lemon chapter in general, please let me know.**


	14. Suspicion Removed

**This chapter was gonna include some more backstory as to how and why you're the villain and what happened to you that led you down this path, but I cut it short. It still shows one character I'm sure you all hate, and trust me, you're gonna be angry at a certain someone for what they've done.**

**On the other hand, I wanna include another series into this series, like maybe Taimanin Asagi for example. I will include that series in this story, but if I do, I'm interested in the idea of having another two members join. If you have any thoughts on this, let me know down below.**

Fredrick was standing in his Livingroom with Akeno standing at the end of the table with the little plush Freddy was in her arms. He stood in front of them making sure that the hybrid wasn't leaking with his 'stuff'. Aika was already being taken back to her home by Harold along with Kalawarner coming back to his home while Issei was taking Asia back to the church and you brought Raynare back to yours.

"Not leaking, thankfully." Krueger says before standing up. "Alright Freddy, you know what to do. Once you're in front of the rest of the peerge, act like a normal plushie, and don't let them know you're alive." The bear nodded. "And you already know that you're not gonna tell anyone about us and keep quite about what happened, right?"

"Yes, I understand." Akeno says with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Good, maybe I'll reward you later if you do what I told."

"Then I'll happily do so. Bye, bye, handsome." Then she teleported away in a red flash.

"Alright, we're back." You say while walking inside with the others. "Is everything set up with Gremory's queen?"

"Yeah, she should keep her mouth shut from anyone who asks. Freddy also should be keeping an eye on things to see if they ever get suspicious." He explained.

"Alright, then we should be good so far." Harold says as you all go and sit on the couches. "Did you get any information out of her?"

"A good number anyways. For example, did you know that Rias actually has a bishop she keeps hidden from everyone."

"Really? Do tell." You say with interest.

"She's a half vampire, and a relative of the Vladi family. Sound familiar?" He then says before you looked surprised.

"Really?" You asked as he nodded before you thought. "Does her name start with a G?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, surprised.

You thought of what to say next. "Where is she?"

"Well, according to what I've heard, she couldn't control her power and she allowed them to lock her away in their clubhouse as she didn't want to be around anyone."

You put your hand on your chin for a second. "Alright, maybe we could get her at some point."

"What's so special about her?" Issei asked curious.

"Oh right. You see the Vladi family is known across Hell as a very powerful clan. The son of the current lord Vladi has a unique power amongst most. The Forbidden Balor View." Harold explains to him. "It allows them to freeze time to a halt."

"Freeze time? Don't we already have a timelord though?" Issei then says referring to you.

"I wouldn't call myself a timelord. Whenever I want to stop time I'd need to fire at my head. I've evolved to not needing to summon Zafkiel behind me to use bullets, but I'd still need a moment to prepare my gun." You explained.

"Then the use of her abilities might help us even more." Harold then states.

"Oh wow, so guess she's one more on our list." The brown-haired boy says.

"I think we'll hold off on dealing with her. Is there anything else you wanna tell us?" You asked.

"Two things actually, it seems as though her mother is staying at the local shrine here. Maybe we could put her on the list as well." Fredrick explains. "Although, Baraqiel might catch on if we do."

"And that's another one that'll have to wait. Great..." You say with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, we are putting a lot of girls on the wait list. Starting to make me impatient." Issei says with a bit of annoyance as well.

"Yeah, but patience has paid us nicely so far. Besides, she's also human so breaking her shouldn't be too hard... hopefully." Harold then mentioned.

"Well, if you wanna know the second thing, it's that apparently Rias is being brought into an arranged marriage." Fred then says.

"Go on, who is it?" You ask with interest.

"You're not gonna believe this, but she's engaged to Riser Phenex." Hearing that made your eyes widen, not in fear, not in shock... but in anger. "Yeesh, didn't think they'd pick that douchebag of all devils."

"........................ What?" You asked, voice dripping with venom.

"I know, right? You would never expect something like..." Fred was about to continue, but he saw you getting angry. "Oh... uh..."

"Oh no..." Issei then says, knowing what's up.

"You shouldn't have said that, Fredrick." Harold then says, also knowing what's up.

"Riser... Phenex...?" You say in anger while standing up.

"Um... okay, uh, (Y/N), before you do anything-" The Krueger was about to say.

"No... No, no, NO! I'm not letting that happen!" You then say as you were about to leave, but Harold quickly got up and grabbed you.

"Calm down!" He says as you struggle.

"Let go of me, Harold!" You yell while trying to get out of his grasp.

"(Y/N), (Y/N), I know you're mad-" Issei says while trying to calm you down.

Hazama pulled you back and stood in front of you while using his chains as a fence. "I will not fucking accept it! That fucking prick is the sole reason why I had to suffer through what happened to me, and while I went through Hell, both literal and metaphorically, he's been getting rewarded this whole time!?"

"I understand, but you need to calm down! You're gonna break the rule you've been telling us the whole time about being patient!" Issei says before putting his hands on your shoulder. "I get that he ruined your life before you met us, but if you just storm in and do... whatever you planned to do, everything we've worked for will be for nothing."

"He's got a point. As infuriating as this is, you can't let your anger get the better of you." Fred also says as he stood up as well. "Look, we can't slip up like this. We're doing good so far at not getting caught. If we can't keep this up, then we'll be found for sure."

You looked away out of anger. "We'll get him, don't worry about. We will make him suffer for what he did, and make sure he'll pay." Harold says while rubbing your shoulders. "At the very least, we know they still don't suspect a thing. We'll without a doubt catch them off guard."

"Yeah, and when we do, we'll cuck that asshat by taking his fiancé and sister from him." Issei then pipes up. "Might as well not give him mercy by ending his life so quickly."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." You say apologetically.

"We'll get Kurumi free in due time. Don't worry." The green-haired boy assured you.

"Right... L-Let's get back to business." You say.

"Wait... shit, it's a school night. We don't have much more time left." Fred then mentioned.

"Very well, we're gonna have to hold off on this until tomorrow. Til then, let's get some rest." You tell everyone while being more calm. "Best hope we can get through this. See you all tomorrow." Then you took your leave.

"Haven't seen him that angry in a long time." Issei says while sitting down.

"No kidding. That asshole really screwed him up inside didn't he?" Fredrick also says.

"He did more than just screw him over. You already know the story." The brown-haired boy explained. "Let's give him some time to cool off. I'm sure he'll feel better soon."

"Right, nothing a bit of sleep can't help... hopefully. Let's hope he doesn't stay this way tomorrow, cause this could really affect not just our plan but our team in the process." Harold says. "It might be best he has some alone time."

(5 Years Ago)

Four Great Satans with the leader of the fallen angels and St. Michael of the angels along with Lord Phenex, his son and of course, Baraqiel as well at the Gala. They stood in the middle while other devils, angels and fallen angels waiting for one more to arrive.

"Hmm, that's odd, I swear she should have been here by now." Sirzechs says while looking around.

"I have to agree. Normally she's early." Ajuka says.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let her take her time. It's not like she's late anyways." Azazel says while shrugging.

"She certainly doesn't need to rush." Michael then says with a smile.

"Are we really sure we can trust these... 'Spirits'?" Riser says, passive agressively.

"Riser, there's nothing to worry about." Sirzechs tells him.

"Is there though? Is there really nothing we should be concerned about."

"I understand that spirits have caused us some trouble in the past, but at this point, they have calmed down a bit. Let's try to keep it that way." Zechs tells him again.

"Enough, Riser." Lord Phenex says while holding his hand up.

"Father-" He tried to protest, but his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"I said, enough." He says before leaning down. "Look, the last thing we want right now is to get on their bad side. We're here to make amends, not to make former-enemies enemies again."

Riser glared, but he knew arguing with his father or the current Satans was pointless. Then a red light appeared on the floor which gave them before Kurumi and you appeared from it. She looked up as you hid behind her, her dress helping you hide.

"Lady Tokisaki, I see you're here on time." Sirzechs says, greeting her with a smile.

"Lucifer, pleasure to be here." She says while taking a bow. "Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, I see you're all doing well." She then says as the rest held their hands up to greet her.

"We're glad you could make it today, we have been awaiting your arrival." Michael also says while giving her a kind smile.

"Ah, Michael, Azazel. I see you were able to make it yourselves." She also says.

"Good to be here as well, Lady Tokisaki." Azazel says before noticing you behind her. "Oh, I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Apologies, I just felt that it might be unfair for me to attend this and not take him along." Kurumi tells him before stepping aside, putting you in the open. "Go on. Don't be shy, now." She then says.

You looked at her and looked towards the strongest devils and other supernaturals in the world and gulped before standing up straight. "H-hello. It's uh... i-it's an honor to... be... m-meeting you, sirs... a-and madam..." You say before pausing then bowing.

"Well, someone's clearly been raised well." Sirzechs says as you shyly looked away.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Serafall says while walking up to you and bending down. "I haven't seen you since you were this little." She says while making a gesture with her fingers. "Now look at you, becoming a big man."

You stepped back while blushing a bit. "He certainly is. We've been practicing on mastering his abilities, and I'd say that he is doing well." Kurumi says before patting you on the back. "Go on, why don't you show them?" She says and you straightened up.

"Z..." You inhaled before exhaling. " **Zafkiel.** " You then say before the small version of a clock appeared behind you.

"Hmm interesting. How old is he as of now?" Sirzechs asked.

"He's currently fourteen." She tells them.

"Definitely strong for his age. Not bad, kid." Azazel says, impressed.

"This is only just the start. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll be even more powerful than you think."

"Right, still neat."

You made the smaller version of Zafkiel disappear before looking over the rest. You saw Riser, he was glaring at your sister and when he saw you he just scoffed before looking away. That made you confused. Did he hate you or something?

"I am curious though, I believe it was said to be you who had Zafkiel right?" Lord Phenex asked out of curiosity.

"And I do, however it is not limited to myself. As a spirit our powers are not limited to just ourselves, and since (Y/N) is my little brother, he has the chance of having the same abilities and he managed to gain mine."

"Well, that's impressive."

"T-thank you, sir." You say to the man while looking up at him respectfully.

However, Riser still didn't bother looking towards you. Why was he so angry at you? Why did he look so mad after you and your sister got there? The other devils even the angel and fallen angels seemed to treat you with just as much respect and kindness, but him... you just couldn't understand what about you made him mad.

(Present Time)

When you got back home, you decided to let your slaves have some time with each other while you went straight to your bedroom. You didn't feel like having your fun with them and just wanted to go lay down rather than do anything with how frustrated you were after hearing the news.

Riser Phenex... what did he ever do to deserve being treated so highly? No way did he actually do something to be married to the daughter of the current Lucifer. You weren't going to allow this, you had to destroy him and ruin him just like he ruined you.

But like your friends have stated, you had to wait. You couldn't go against your rule of needing to wait for the right time. If you were gonna make him suffer, you would at the very least make sure to he would suffer. If anything, you'll make him watch as you not just fuck his fiancé with him watching, but might as well make him watch you fuck his sister as well.

"You better watch your back, Phenex. I'm gonna make you pay..."

(Meanwhile)

"Well, that was very nice of them." Rias says as she sees her queen with the stuffed bear.

"I know, it was adorable how flustered they were when they saw them. I'm kinda hoping I can see them again." Akeno says while squeezing the bear a bit.

"It is a cute stuffed animal. Maybe I should go with you next time." The red-head says as her queen giggled.

"Rias..." She heard as she turned to Koneko. "It seems like after the death of that priest there hasn't been any other activity from Krueger."

"Really? That's odd, Freddy doesn't usually like to stay inactive like this. It's not a very good sign."

"It may seem so, but there could be a good reason for it." She heard before turning to Yumi. "If I remember correctly, Freddy's power mainly relies on fear. This might sound off, but what if there isn't enough fear for him to act?"

"Well... I guess but, it sounds more farfetched than you think."

"Perhaps, but, is there any other reason why he hasn't been vocal lately with what he's doing?"

Rias tried to think, but unfortunately, she didn't have an answer.

(Later in the baths)

"That's what she told me anyways." Rias says.

"I don't know, that sounds way too unlikely." Sona says.

"Agreed, that doesn't sound like Freddy anyways. Then again, why exactly would he suddenly not be making scenes like this?"

"It's hard to say, but I believe we might not being dealing with Freddy Krueger himself, but a killer who's trying to impersonate him. Perhaps a fan of his work or something."

"You don't say. I guess that's a possibility."

"By the way, I believe there is still something about Hyoudou we should worry about." Sona mentions. "With the fact that he's still alive, it's likely that rather than killing him, the fallen angels recruited him."

"Right, I actually forgot about him. I was actually starting to believe something like that, and whatever his Sacred Gear is, hopefully it's not problematic." Rias said before thinking. "That's actually kinda smart of them."

"Then we underestimated them. We should be careful around him then. If he's working with the fallen angels, then it's likely he's already against us."

"I'll keep that in mind."

(Next Day)

You decided to go to Fredrick's apartment early before school started in order to see what Akeno knew and wanted to know if anyone was getting suspicious yet. You didn't think so, but you wanted to know some information.

"So she told Sitri?" Fredrick asked before the plush bear Freddy nodded his head. "And who was it exactly?" He then asked before staring at it. "Oh, Issei. Hmm, that's good to know."

"Ya know, it always amazes me how you can understand him without him talking." You say.

"Hey, he's my familiar, I can understand him plenty. And anyways, looks like they're getting suspicious of one of us. They now think that there's someone trying to impersonate my dad, and think that Issei is working with the fallen whores."

"Oh, interesting."

"Well, does that sound like a bad sign."

"Yes, it means that they'll be keeping an even bigger on him which means that us being around him will be a problem. We're gonna have to step up our game."

"So what should we do?"

You were about to say something before stopping and thinking. "I guess we'll just have to take care of Sona a little earlier than I expected. I was thinking we could save her for last, but she might actually be a problem later on if she's also keeping an eye on Issei."

"So... we're gonna fuck her next?"

"That will have to be it. I think we can do a little bit of make up work after our day off." You say while smiling evilly.

(Later)

It was currently halfway through the day and Sona was busy doing paperwork with Tsubaki at her side. She then came across your grades and wasn't surprised when she saw you had straight A's apart from math and science where you only got a B+ in them. She was impressed, she even found that some of Issei's grades were improving as well which meant that your tutoring was helping him.

She was about to leave when she heard a knock at her office door. She wondered who it was supposed to be. The rest of her council should be busy today and Saji was absent, so she didn't know who it might be.

She went over and opened the door. "Hi there." To her surprise, you were there.

"Oh, Mr. (L/N). I wasn't expecting you here." She says while Tsubaki seemed surprised.

"Yes, well, I wanted to ask something. First, may I come in?" You asked while looking a bit flustered.

She stared at you for a second. "I don't see why not, I guess." She then says before allowing you to come in.

"Thank you." You closed the door. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to say it out in the hall where everyone can hear." You say while still showing an embarrassed personality.

"It's nothing to worry about. Now what is it exactly you wish to speak to me about."

You still wanted to convince her that you were embarrassed so you acted like you were thinking. "Well... it's not really an easy request but..." You even showed yourself scratching your cheek. "Is it possible that I could get the day off?"

That didn't make Sona look surprised, but she rose a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I'm not really sick but... I just have some other matters to attend to."

"I see. What kind of matters?"

"Um... v-very personal matters actually."

"Again, could you please care to elaborate?"

You decided to drop the act and frown. "... You know, it's a bit rude. It sounds like you're interrogating me."

"Apologies, I just would rather know what it is you wish to be absent for."

You sigh before shrugging. "Alright, guess it can't be helped." You then say before you moved your hand up to your face. "If you wish for me to be honest, I will." You then removed the hair from your face. "The business I need to take care of... is you." Then you showed her your eye.

That made Sona's own eyes widen when she saw it, even her queen who got into a defense position. From the look on her face, you knew exactly that she knew who you were and smiled.

"Look familiar?" You say before chuckling. "Ya know, I didn't think you'd be a problem so soon, but honestly, I was wondering how to deal with you. And now to think you would be getting suspicious as well."

"What are you doing here of all places?" She says while getting in defense herself.

"Now is that really anyway to greet someone above your?"

"Answer the question."

"Well you see, I'm here on personal business. More importantly, I've been hearing about a few supernatural things going on in this city and wanted to check it out for myself. And what a surprise to find a Gremory and Sitiri both in the same place."

She had her magic secretly prepared in case you tried something.

"I mean, Shitori? Really? That barely sounds different from Sitri, not to mention, Gremory didn't even hide her name. Now me on the other hand, I didn't change my first name, but I made sure to pick a fake last name that sounded nothing like Tokisaki."

"Are you done criticizing and talking down to us."

"Now that isn't the reason why I'm here, is it? I've been hearing word of your current suspicion lately and it's really caught my interest, which is what drew me here."

"How could you possibly know what we're suspicious about?"

"Is it really that hard to believe? Let's just say, I have my ways."

"Give us a clear answer already." Sona was getting angry at how you responded.

"How about you don't ask so many questions then?" You say before she took a step back. "Fine, fine, I'll give you a hint. There might be a mole keeping an eye on things that I've been gaining info from and she's keeping an eye on things here."

"I have a feeling you're not gonna tell us."

"Right you are, but considering you will be a thorn in what I am involved in, unfortunately, you'll be dealing with me much earlier than expected."

She had enough and was about to attack you, only for chains to wrap around her body, restraining her.

"Sona!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Don't even!" Before she could take a step, she was grabbed and had a blade to her neck. "We're not leaving you out either."

When seeing this, Sona's eyes widened at the sight. The chains that bounded her were not just any chains as they had snake heads at the end of them. And the blade that was taking to her queen's neck came from a gauntlet, but not just any gauntlet.

"Now do these two things look familiar as well?" You asked tauntingly, knowing she knew.

"I-Issei... is the Red Dragon Emperor?" She asked.

"Yeah, ya didn't expect that did ya?"

"I am impressed by how easy you just simply allowed us to come in here." She then heard before looking around and spotting Harold in the room. "It's almost like you had just been asking us to do this with how horrible your defense is."

"Exactly..." Then her eyes widened when Fredrick was the next to come in. "You really needed to be more carefully of who to hide your identities from." He says while locking the door. "Even my dad was smarter than you." He says while showing his claws.

What Sona saw put her disbelief. It was no surprise that Issei might be one of the bad guys, but to think that not only the Devil of Time was there, but he was there with the God of Destruction, descendant of Freddy Kreuger and Red Dragon Emperor and all of them working together... it seemed impossible.

"Yeah I can see that you have some trouble believing this, but we are right here, are we not?" Harold says.

"... Issei wasn't recruited by the fallen angels-" Sona was saying.

"But he was actually on our side all along."

"Yeah, if you wanted me to be working with ya, you should have came a few years earlier." Issei then says tauntingly.

"The best part is that while we actually have been keeping ourselves in the dark without being noticed, you didn't seem to do the same thing." Harold also mentioned. "At the very least we expected that you might keep yourselves hidden, which you either did a poor job of doing or just didn't do it at all."

"Enough, just get to the point!" Sona said while getting annoyed.

"Hey, hey, you better watch that tone, missy." Fredrick says while showing his claws.

"You do have a bit of a mouth on you." You say as well.

"What do you want from us?" She demanded to know.

"Well, we're here for one thing and one thing only. It's really to have you working for us."

"What?"

"You heard me, you will be working under us and serving our every need. That's really all we're here for."

"Like hell am I going to do anything you say. You can't make me, and you won't."

Hearing that peaked your interest. "Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?" She asked, angered.

You thought of something for a moment and then noticed the chess board on the table in the room. Then a thought came to your mind.

"How about a deal then?" You asked which confused her. "A game of chess. How about we have a round to see one's fate."

She thought before answering. "What are you proposing?"

"Simple, if I win then you work for me and my other pals. On the off chance you can beat me though, I guess we could just leave you be."

When hearing this, Sona didn't answer she just glared at you for another few seconds before answering. "How do I know you'll keep to your word?" She didn't trust you for a second.

"What, you saying you don't trust me?" You asked.

She took another few seconds to think about this. The situation she was in was dire and there wouldn't be anyone coming around unless there is an emergency they needed to report, and Rias would be busy with other things as well. Besides, the walls in her room were soundproof so no one would hear and Issei clearly had a holy sword, so what could she do?

"Fine... but you won't win." She says as you kept your smile.

"Good." Then the blade was removed from her queen's neck while the chains were removed. "Then allow us to begin."

(Later)

So far it appeared that things were going your way. You had already taken out at least two pieces while you still had all of yours intact to use. Even so, Sona didn't show that she was struggling by any means. You didn't really care for it, since you knew how she was.

"I will let you know, this isn't my first time playing chess. I hope you didn't think you'd use that to your advantage." You tell her.

She didn't respond. She wasn't gonna let you have the pleasure of her disgusted response and that made you frown a bit but then smile again.

**It's impossible to put a game of chess into writing so, let us skip over it entirely.**

(Later)

"Checkmate."

You lost... she beat you. Through the game, it seemed like it was going your way, but then it turned to her favor and eventually she ended up beating you. This didn't come as a surprise, but seeing you frown gave her enough pleasure to be seen.

"You've lost." She says, forming a smile.

"It appears so." You say while seeming defeated. "Guess there goes my chance." You say before getting up.

The others behind you should some looks of annoyance and disappointment that you ended up losing. Tsubaki was proud of her king coming out on top. Sona then stood up and gestured to the door.

"I believe it's time you took your leave. You have classes to attend."

"... So, you think this is over?"

"I believe you said you would be leaving if you lost, so time to fulfill that."

You then smiled before your eye began to glow. "Is that so... well..." Then suddenly transparent hands came out of the ground and surprised her by holding her hostage. "I LIED!!!"

"Sona!" Tsubaki yelled before the snake chains along with other dark purple chains, both coming from Harold and Issei.

"Damn, how's that for a stunning twist?" Fredrick laughed.

"Now I think we should move onto the next phase. There are only a few hours left for the school day after all." You say while walking up to Sona.

"Bastard! We had a deal!" She screamed at you.

"Deal...? Oh, dear, hasn't anyone ever told you." You say while stopping in front of her. "A deal is a promise, right? Well, let me make one thing clear..." Then you grabbed the front of her uniform. "I. DON'T. MAKE... PROMISES."

_To be continued..._

**Well, I'm sure you all know who's coming up next. And you know that Kiba and Gasper are females as well so there's that.**

**Also, Taimanin Asagi won't be making it's appearance just yet. I wanna get finished with at the least the girls from the first three seasons beforehand. And I will be posting a separate book at some point which will explain and give more lore, but in this book, the backstory you'll see being written is mostly vague.**

**I still got other books to work on too, so if you want, go and support them.**


	15. A Day of Absence (Lemon)

In the office, Sona was stripped naked and was on her knees as her moaning was muffled by the fact that she was sucking your dick while you sat on her office's couch. Your transparent arms were restraining her, keeping her arms behind her back and moving her head while a clone of yours was behind her, fingering her.

Since she definitely wouldn't be complying with pleasing you so you had to improvise. No matter how much she tried, she still couldn't use her magic. You made sure to learn how to seal their magic long before you had even came to Kuoh and even as a Sitri, she wasn't able to even counter any of it.

However, she was not the only one who's moaning was filling the room. Her queen, Tsubaki was in her own situation. Also being stripped down, a combination of Issei and Harold's chains binding her and had more trouble.

She was being forced to switch back and forth between sucking Harold and Fredrick's dicks while Issei was under her, eating her out. Her moans were also echoing and mixing with her king's as she was having to deal with two hands switching back and forth holding her head.

Your clone added another finger to Sona's entrance as she squealed into your cock. "Does that feel good?" You asked her as you could just see her glare at you. "Nevermind, you don't need to answer that. I already know that you'll end up lying, especially since your body will be honest."

Then your clone pushed his fingers further in and wiggled them around which caused her to get wetter. As her saliva was soaking your dick, your clone leaned down while taking his fingers out, replacing it with his tongue as he started licking her which made her moan louder.

The fact that she was captured so easily and the fact that she wasn't even tricked into getting caught was humiliating. She was foolish to believe that you would actually change your decision had she beaten you, and that you acting like you were defeated was her actually winning. You weren't stupid enough to actually weigh your decision on winning chess and outsmarted her.

She couldn't believe how you turned the tides from humiliating you to her being the one humiliated. How could she, Sona Sitri, be outsmarted and now being violated like this, both in front of her queen while she was also getting violated.

"Strange, despite you likely going to lie, you seem to be enjoying this treatment. I don't think Ms. Shinra here is any different." You say mockingly while brushing your hand through her hair. "Besides, your mouth has a nice feel to it. Bet anyone would feel lucky to be the first dick sucked by the great 'Sona Shitori'." You laughed again.

She couldn't glare that time with how hard you were going on her. There was something she never felt before... powerless. Powerless and helpless against you. How else would she feel? With a team that had approximately four of the most strongest entities in the world and being at their mercy, what was she supposed to do?

"She ain't the only one with a good mouth. This bitch's tongue feels as nice as you'd expect." Fredrick says as Tsubaki felt disgusted and wanted to remove her tongue from his dick, but it was so big and there wasn't any room to move around in her mouth.

"Yes, honestly, the way she feels is very enjoyable. Especially since this is her first time doing it." Harold says while making her switch and suck him. "It makes you wonder what the rest of her peerge must be like."

"Please, you already know you're about to have a good time with those sexy babes." Issei pulled away to say before resuming.

Hearing that, Sona got angered and found some strength pull herself off of you member, but the second she did, you grabbed and pushed her head back down before she could get a word in, stuffing your member down her throat.

"I didn't say to stop." You say while thrusting harder into her. "Besides, if you're gonna say something, I suggest you think before you talk. If you're thinking of yelling insults, maybe it's best you keep your mouth shut."

She couldn't say anything, she was having trouble trying to fight the lust. But she had to stay strong and fight back. At best, she had to hope for the miracle of perhaps someone showing up and hopefully stopping them, but with the fact that everyone in her peerge would be busy, though Rias should notice her disappearance.

However, the last classes they would be having didn't have them in the same class so that would be an even bigger problem. This also worried her cause you might catch and do the same thing to her peerge if possible, so it would be a miracle if something came to help her.

But students would have at least noticed the disappearance of you, Yusuke, Fredrick and Issei. Thing is, with your ability to create clones, you could send one to take your place. Even so, they should take notice that the other three are gone, but what would they do exactly?

Unfortunately, Sona's thoughts faded as she was too busy getting aroused by the fucking. Her glasses were bouncing a bit and had almost fallen off several times with the same happening to her queen. She couldn't focus on her own thoughts thanks to your assault.

"Ya know, even if we hadn't found out about you suspecting one of us, it wouldn't have stopped us from coming after you. Though deciding to take you now would likely benefit us more than we thought." You tell her.

"Right and such a coincidence for us that your queen was also here. Quite lucky to manage to get two girls for the price of one." Your clone also says while slapping her firm ass. "You make this all too easy and quicker for us."

"And we're just getting started. There's so much more to come after this. For now, I think you should prepare yourself, cause I'm reaching my limit and I think my pals are the same." You say while moving faster.

The moaning of the two girls increased as the speed did. At that point, Sona's glasses had actually fallen off from how hard you were going. Her small B-sized boobs jiggled while her queen's bigger ones bounced with her assault as well.

One last thrust and you began shooting your load into her mouth. You could hear her gagging, but she was able to swallow. While she did this, Fredrick started releasing into Tsubaki's mouth, while Harold jerked himself off to keep him hard.

Eventually, you were finished and Fredrick was done as well, but moments after removed his member, Harold stuffed his in and made her queen swallow his next. Then you pulled out and allowed the Sitri to bend over, coughing and breathing heavily for air.

Her queen not so lucky as when her mouth was free, Issei quickly got out of the way before she bent over and puked up a large amount of cum that she couldn't swallow. She was forced to down two loads rather than the one her king took.

"As always, you're capable of taking a lot as a devil. Not really surprising considering previous experience with devils." You say with that smug look on your face before putting your hand under her chin and making her look up at you. "How does it taste?"

Sona glared at you through her blurry vision. "If you think I'm enjoying this, you're sorely mistaken."

Hearing that didn't falter your smile, showing that it didn't matter to you what she had thought in her mind or what she said. Even if she said she didn't like it, you knew how her body was.

"That seems odd." Clone says before slapping her ass. "This part of your body doesn't seem to agree with you." Referring to her dripping entrance.

She wanted to kick, but being restrained, she still couldn't move. The arms moved her up and laid her on her back on the table, her glasses still on the floor and her sight still blurry. Tsubaki was also reposition with her in front of Fredrick and Issei behind her.

"I need a moment. You two can have your fun with her if you want." Harold says while stepping back.

"Really? You sure you wanna be left out?" Fred asked.

"I'm just gonna be a moment."

"Alright."

You walked over in front of Sona who didn't stop glaring at you. "You won't get away with this. Someone stronger than you will come and one day, you're regret this." She declared.

"Oh we won't get away with this?" You say while brushing her thigh. "That's funny, cause it looks exactly like we have been."

"Get away from her! Don't-MMMPH!" Tsubaki was about to yell before Fredrick had already stuffed his member in her mouth.

"Hey, watch it, bitch!" He yelled.

"Like he said, you need think before you say something." Issei tells her.

Sona couldn't see her, but she could take a hint of what was happening. "Please, leave Tsubaki alone." She begged.

"Oh, what's this now?" You asked with interest.

"She has nothing to do with this. Just, don't do this to her. Don't drag her into this."

"Oh, well isn't that kind of you to be so caring about her. It's a little late to be asking that. She's almost always around you, so there was no way to keep her away from you and keep her out of this." You say while rubbing her thighs. "Besides, she's a witness now anyway. And we will never make any exceptions. We'd prefer it if we're extra secure."

As you said that, the bell rang throughout the entire school. "Looks like next classes are about to start." You say while aligning your member with her entrance while Issei was gonna do the same with Tsubaki. Sona looked at you with pleading eyes which only gave you more pleasure. "Let's continue. We have a while before school ends after all."

Then you both pushed into them and could feel their barriers as they grunted and moaned in pain for a second. As soon you pushed through and hit their womb entrances, Sitri had screamed out in pain while her queen's screams were muffled. She screamed for a second longer than expected, but eventually was left panting for air.

"Wow, you are pretty loud. I'm surprised no one has heard us yet." You remarked.

'Too big... too big-IT'S TOO BIG!' She wanted to say but couldn't form any words.

Not wanting to waste any more time the three of you continued to pound them as their moans filled the office. Their bodies could take a lot more, being that they were devils, but even though this was their first time, they could tell that something like this was beyond anything supernatural they had dealt with before.

Sona didn't know what to think at that point anymore. She was already violated in front her queen, had her queen violated as well, and had her purity taken from her by a man she didn't want to give it to. Not only that, but she felt powerless at the very same which is something she never felt before.

But it was to be expected considering the beings she was dealing with. Besides, it seemed as though they really had prepared for their attack on the devils, even with knowing how the rest of the council would be busy on that specific day of all days.

As these thoughts should've been going through her mind but weren't, your clone got tired of waiting and approached Sona before grabbing her head and leaned it down to shove his member into her mouth, muffling her moaning.

Harold may not have been talking part in the fucking just yet, but just the sounds of dread in their muffled voices was enough to make him grow a hard boner. He could feel his otherself getting just as pleased.

"Hah... This... is all too good." He says while hugging his arms as he watched tears form in their eyes. "Yes... scream... cry... let it out... let your despair take over..." It was making him beyond excited.

Was he wrong though? They weren't able to fight back and their consciousnesses were taking just as much abuse. As much as they wanted to fight back and last against these four it was starting to prove to be impossible to. Not only that, but it was also because of the betrayal of their bodies taking a liking to this kind of assault.

The pleasure was sky-high and making it so that their bodies had already given up while their minds were trying not to end up in the same situation. Alas, it was obvious how well that turned out.

"Alright boys, I think I'm just about ready to blow another nut. How about you guys?" You asked the others.

"Just about ready myself." Issei says while bending down to grab a handful of Tsubaki's boobs, squeezing them. "Hope you're ready to get filled."

"I think these bitches are already finally submitting anyway, so let's see how much more they can take." Fredrick also says.

"Alright then, you heard him. Take it all!" You then say before all of you sped up with your thrusts.

Like the last few fucking sessions, you all came in sync, filling them up simultaneously. While doing this their eyes rolled up as they were trying to swallow as much as they could while their entrances began to leak because there was so much. Even getting their bellies a little bloated.

Eventually it was time for you all to pull out and just like that, a good amount of your semen squirted out of their lower entrances and they spat up a good amount which formed puddles on the ground of which their glasses got covered in. The two were coughing and panting for air after how hard they'd been fucked.

"Huh, I guess despite being a Sitri and being able to take it, I guess you couldn't 'take' it." You mockingly say, not even getting a word out of her. "Oh, don't tell me you're already out of it."

When you said that, the bell had rang again. "Oh, that lasted that long? Is this the last lesson?" Fredrick asked.

"Second to last actually."

"Really? Oh wow, and to think it felt like we were doing this longer than I thought."

"Yes..." Harold says before grabbing his fedora and throwing it across the room. "AND I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! All this pleasure, all this despair, I love it all! I'm not ready to stop here!" Yusuke had come out and was ready for some action.

"Then prepare yourselves, cause we still got a while to go." Issei says.

"Indeed we do. And as for you two..." You say while smiling. "We're not done yet."

Neither of them could see anything with their glasses being gone, but if they could they would see Issei's eyes glowing green, Fredrick's glowing red, Yusuke's glowing yellow, and yours taking red in one eye and yellow in the other. Needless to say, they were gonna be there for a while.

As this was going on, you really had created a clone to take your place. While Issei, Fredrick and Harold couldn't do the same, at the very least you could leave a clone to take your place. Your clone was in class and was pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

He looked behind seeing Issei gone from his desk and made a fake scoff before turning back. People were talking about how weird it was that Issei disappeared in the middle of the school day and thankfully the people from other classes didn't know each other so they couldn't ask about Harold or Fredrick disappearing to the others.

On the inside though, he smiled, cause he knew that even after all this, no one appeared to be suspecting it was you or anyone else's doing. Though he could only wonder what was next to come.

Meanwhile, you guys were having fun with another gangbang session. You added another clone to your fucking with Sona and had all three of her holes filled while also playing with her breasts. Meanwhile, Issei was getting a blowjob from Tsubaki while Fred was fucking her asshole, and Yusuke was fucking her pussy.

The two girls were not under restraint anymore and were basically just allowing you all to mess up their entrances without fighting back. As what happened earlier, their moans were filling up the room, but the soundproof walls didn't allow any of them escape.

Their will to fight back at that point was gone and they didn't any need to resent you anymore. They gave into the lust and let it take over their bodies, at that point, making it known who had truly won against who.

And the only thing on their minds were pleasuring you, serving you, and your dicks. It also meant that you could keep even more eyes on the other devils and see for more suspicion on your end.

After that, the school bell had rang again, you had already released your loads again. They took a lot more that time. Then you got into different positions again.

This time Issei had swapped with one of your clones as you and him spit-roasted Sona with you having your dick sucked by her. Meanwhile another clone of yours was double penetrating Tsubaki with Yusuke taking her ass while Fredrick was the next one to take a break.

This session only lasted for half the lesson though and you figured that you had filled them up enough. When you were done, you weren't panting or sweaty, but you did think that you filled them up enough with how much they took and how somewhat bloated their stomachs were. Especially since there was a huge mess on the floor which they should probably take care of.

Needless to say, you had to waste a few of your bullets to fix up some of it, but it was worth it in the end. When they recovered and were now under your control, you finally took your leave.

"Well, that lasted longer than I expected." Harold says as you were exiting the room before the school bell rang.

"Yeah, and now we gotta make excuses for why we disappeared half-way into the day." Fredrick says, his mood already soured.

"Uh, shouldn't we have thought that through?" Issei asked.

"Perhaps. It could actually put suspicion on us that we had been gone for the rest of the day." Harold mentions.

"Maybe we shouldn't try something like this in the middle of the day then. But hey, here's hope they still don't suspect anything." You say while covering your left eye. "At the very least, we took care of some kind of problem and have more moles to rely on." Then you took a step forward. "Let's just get back home now that we have two less devils to worry about."

And so, you four took your leave and could only hope that no one would suspect you or even start to suspect... oh come on, there has to been someway they suspect you and then you'll have even more problems to deal with, unless they're idiots. They had to take notice of something.

Though, at the very least you might be able to still keep yourselves in the dark for at the very least a little longer, but at some point you'll need to start gathering slaves faster than you think. But thanks to the number of slaves increasing, so was your power and with their numbers decreasing, that only gives you the bigger advantage.

Now what exactly to do next.

_To be continued..._

**As you can see, gathering slaves is gonna need to be faster than you think. I didn't want to make 'every' chapter a lemon, but it's safe to say that I'll be working on a lot more lemon chapters than I thought. I just can't help it.**

**Also, I personally love making Yusuke's character have love for despair... I may have played a little bit too much of Danganronpa, but it honestly fits, don't you think?**

**I was thinking of making Sona and Tsubaki be turned to your side a little later in the series, but I thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to do it earlier. Unfortunately, now that you do have them, wasting a school day might've been a bad idea.**

**Oh well. Anyways, I was thinking that maybe in the future I could have one or two of each of the four of you going off in different paths to fuck girls in different places. Ya know, to prove that each of you can defend yourselves in case you guys ever get separated from one another.**

**Tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
